NORTHERN LIGHTS
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: UA. TARDÉ MUCHÍSIMO PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 13, disculpen la tardanza. YXA Un hermoso mundo rodeado de mitos y magia en donde la esperanza se ha depositado en cuatro príncipes, un viaje repleto de peligro donde el amor imposible está a nuestro lado.
1. LEYENDA

**Hola a todos, empiezo este fic pero no crean que me he olvidado de continuar el de IZUMO: Un amor de verdad, lo que pasa es que esta historia ya llevaba mucho tiempo guardada en mi memoria, bueno en realidad en la de un disco, pero esa es otra historia, el caso es que me agradó la onda de los universos alternos así que traje otra historia así y como vi que la tenía ya avanzadita pues decidí publicarla, en cuanto a la narración de Corazones de Mar, ya pronto tendré la continuación, pero bueno como saben los que leen esa historia ese es un fic de mi hermano, yo soy la esclava, digo la redactora, bueno y sin tanto choro comencemos.**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 1 – LEYENDA**

"QUE TE ILUMINE LA ETERNA LUZ". Esa era una frase común entre los habitantes de aquel lejano mundo, el cual se encontraba dividido en cuatro reinos: el reino del Sur, el del Oeste, el reino del Este y el Norte, pero además se encontraba el reino oculto de Avalon, en el cual se hallaban guardados grandes secretos y para la mayoría de las personas de estos reinos este solo era un mito. Los cuatro reinos vivían en paz y eran protegidos por una misteriosa magia.

Nuestra historia comienza en el final de esta pacifica época, pero ¿por qué terminaba? Gracias a las ambiciones de un poderoso hechicero, Hao, el cual deseaba gobernar completamente los cuatro reinos y así apoderarse de la magia de Avalon, pero al ver aquella amenaza los reyes de los cuatro reinos no podían quedarse cruzados de brazos así que el gobernante del Norte, el rey Mikihisa, convocó a los otros tres reinos pues cada uno de sus reyes conocía la única forma de contrarrestar el terrible poder de Hao.

Así, al reino del Norte llegaron los príncipes herederos de los tronos del Sur, el Este y el Oeste. El del Sur era el príncipe Horo- Horo, un apuesto joven de celestes cabellos y ojos del mismo color, a pesar de que a primera vista parecía ser serio, en realidad era un joven muy risueño y bastante distraído. El heredero al trono del Este era el príncipe Len, un joven de cabello negro, poseedor de unos dorados y profundos ojos, tenía un fuerte carácter y poseía una firmeza tan grande como la nobleza de su corazón la cual ocultaba tras una seria expresión. El tercer príncipe visitante, era el príncipe Lizerg, el cual era apuesto y noble pero con una carácter falto de firmeza y decisión. Y el último príncipe, el hijo del rey Mikihisa, era Yoh, un muchacho alegre, noble y tierno, aunque por ser hijo único y heredero al trono estaba demasiado consentido y se había vuelto un poco voluntarioso, pero aún así era agradable y amistoso.

Los cuatro príncipes se reunieron en el salón del trono del reino del Norte, en cuanto se vieron, los jóvenes recordaron los tiempos de su infancia cuando ellos habían compartido infantiles juegos, aún cuando los cuatro deseaban hablar esperaron por las palabras del soberano y estas llegaron.

-Antes que todo permítanme darles la bienvenida a mi reino– dijo el rey a los tres príncipes, mientras su hijo se paraba junto a él –pero vayamos al grano, creo que todos saben porque están aquí.

-Por supuesto alteza– dijo Len mientras hacia una reverencia –mi padre, el rey En, y todo mi reino le dan sus más cordiales saludos– los otros dos príncipes repitieron la ceremonia para después comenzar a escuchar el discurso del rey Mikihisa.

-Bueno, todos sabemos el peligro que representa Hao, para cada uno de nuestros reinos y las pocas posibilidades que tenemos de vencerlo en una guerra cualquiera– esta vez los cuatro príncipes asintieron –vuestros padres y yo, estamos de acuerdo en que la única forma de hacerle frente a Hao es con LA ETERNA LUZ.

-¿ LA ETERNA LUZ?– preguntó el peli azul príncipe del Sur –entonces no sólo era una leyenda.

-No– aclaró el rey –LA ETERNA LUZ, según se ha contado de generación en generación, no es otra cosa que la mezcla de las luces protectoras de cada reino, pero a fin de cuentas los cuatro reyes siempre han sido humanos y han tenido, así, errores humanos y hubo un tiempo en que la unión de estas cuatro luces se utilizó para reprimir y crear miedo, así que se decidió que para no utilizar las luces de una forma incorrecta éstas no volverían a unirse, cada reino se quedaría con las suyas propias pero uno solo de los reinos renunciaría a las suyas y serían protegidas por el único sitio no gobernado por humanos y el cual es completamente neutral, el reino de Avalon.

-Entonces ¿sí están en ese lugar?– cuestiono Lizerg, príncipe del Oeste.

-Sí, el acuerdo que se hizo con Avalon fue que ellos mantendrían a salvo las LUCES DEL NORTE, pero si un día en verdad nos eran necesarias nos serían regresadas, esa fue la promesa de los dioses de Avalon y desde entonces nadie volvió a saber de aquel reino, solo hay una forma de encontrarlo, la leyenda dice: "Cuando las LUCES DEL NORTE sean necesarias, cada uno de los reinos enviara a su heredero, como símbolo de paz, entonces el heredero del Norte deberá pedir las luces, si éstas en verdad se necesitan se regresarán, para llegar a Avalon, la sacerdotisa del Este los guiara".

Los cuatro príncipes quedaron impactados, pues ahora comprendían la importante misión que tenían, era: no solo su futuro sino el de sus reinos, el que estaba en sus manos.

-Mi padre me contó esa leyenda– comentó el príncipe del Sur –él me dijo: "Desde el Norte saldrán los cuatro, hacia el Oriente viajaran para encontrar a la sacerdotisa, ella es una blanca flor, de cabellos de color del más brillante sol, sus ojos son de un contrastante color y su nombre solo lo conoce él que la ame de verdad".

-Sí, esa es la canción que desde hace mil años el pueblo canta sobre la sacerdotisa– dijo el rey –por eso se los ruego, vayan a buscarla, deben encontrarla lo más pronto posible pues Hao causa el terror en las aldeas y ninguno de nuestros soldados es capaz de hacerle frente y si para cuando él esté listo para atacar, no hemos conseguido LA ETERNA LUZ entonces pereceremos.

Los valientes jóvenes habían comprendido a la perfección aquellas palabras y anunciaron que partirían de inmediato para comenzar con su búsqueda.

Ya tres de los príncipes se encontraban a las puertas del palacio, cada uno sobre su cabalgadura, esperaban impacientes porque aún faltaba el príncipe Yoh; entre tanto, el heredero al trono del Sur decidió dar un poco de agua a su caballo, aquel joven vestía una ligera camisa negra con algunos adornos en azul, un pantalón negro y estaba protegido por una amplia capa de color azul rey el cual contrastaba con el celeste de sus cabellos. El príncipe Lizerg, desmontó y permanecía de pie, luciendo sus finas vestiduras, su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro, sobre su caballo se encontraba una larga capa de viaje de color verde esmeralda, a su lado se encontraba el blanco corcel del príncipe Len el cual vestía todo de negro pero su ropa traía algunos filos en dorado y su larga capa negra le hacía lucir temerario.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho por el príncipe del Norte, el cual salió sobre un hermoso caballo negro, él traía un pantalón azul y una camisa sin mangas de color naranja pero de inmediato se cubrió con una capa negra, una vez que los cuatro se encontraban listos salieron algunos sirvientes, uno con cuatro espadas cada una para su respectivo dueño, otro les dio las provisiones, otro más un mapa con una brújula a cada uno y él último, entrego a los príncipes del Sur, Este y Oeste, cuatro objetos parecidos a linternas, dentro de las cuales se encontraban las luces de sus respectivos reinos, pues no era bueno dejarlas en un solo reino pues este podría ser atacado por Hao y todo estaría perdido. Así fue como los cuatro iniciaron su viaje y su búsqueda.

Los cuatro cabalgaban a buen trote, sabían que en cuanto llegaran al bosque estarían a merced de los hombres de Hao, los cuales rondaban los bosques para intimidar a los viajeros, pronto llegaron al pueblo, donde la gente los miraba pasar, y hasta los oídos de los príncipes llegaban gritos de apoyo y de esperanza incluso escucharon que muchos les decían "que los ilumine la eterna luz", eso los alentaba, pues sabían que toda aquella gente confiaba en que ellos lograrían su cometido.

Para salir de las zonas habitadas del reino del Norte, era necesario cabalgar todo un día y sabían que tendrían que acampar a las orillas del bosque al caer la noche.

Conforme iba cayendo la tarde, el paraje fue tornándose más y más solitario hasta que se encontraron frente al bosque cuando el sol a sus espaldas ya se estaba ocultándose; los jóvenes bajaron de sus caballos para prepararse a pasar la noche y así, comenzar su camino con las primeras luces del día siguiente, en poco tiempo tuvieron listo todo lo necesario para encender una fogata.

La luz de aquella hoguera mitigaba muy poco las tinieblas que los rodeaban, los cuatro muchachos que descansaban tenían la impresión de que las noches eran más oscuras en esas últimas fechas.

El príncipe del Oeste, Lizerg, arrojaba, de vez en cuando, más leña al fuego mientras mantenía con Horo- Horo, príncipe del Sur, una interesante conversación acerca de sus respectivas familias. El heredero al trono del norte, Yoh, los observaba con una sonrisa mientras bebía agua de su cantimplora, para después desviar su atención hacia el príncipe Len, del este, el cual acariciaba a su hermoso caballo blanco, un poco alejado del grupo.

-¡Oye Len, ven a sentarte con nosotros!– llamó Horo- Horo al príncipe del Este –no querrás pasártela apartado todo el viaje ¿o si?– ante aquel comentario el muchacho se acercó al grupo y se sentó sobre una piedra.

-Saben que no soy alguien muy sociable– respondió el muchacho, en tanto rompía una vara que encontró en el suelo –normalmente no hablo mucho.

-Vaya Len, sigues siendo el mismos de hace años– comentó Yoh con una sonrisa –recuerdas cuando Lady Jun, tu hermana, nos regañaba por pelearnos mientras jugábamos.

-Cómo olvidarlo– dijo Lizerg –casi hacemos una guerra porque no me dejabas montar tu caballo– le comentó a Len –y yo me puse a llorar– todos rieron ante ese último comentario.

-Por cierto– interrumpió Yoh –tu también tienes una hermana ¿verdad Horo- Horo?

-Sí– contestó el joven de cabellos celestes –Pilika, es una año menor que yo.

-Pero se comportaba como si fuera mayor que tu– aseguró Len –también ella nos regañaba si nos veía discutir– terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa.

Así, entre risas y los recuerdos de su niñez los cuatro príncipes pasaban el tiempo, después de cenar un poco decidieron hablar de cosas más serias.

-¿En que orden vamos a dormir?– preguntó Lizerg mientras todos volteaban a verlo.

-Él tiene razón– dijo Len –no podemos dormir todos a un tiempo, recuerden que sería peligroso bajar la guardia.

-Si quieren yo puedo vigilar esta noche– comentó Yoh –de todas maneras no me siento cansado.

-Yo puedo acompañarte en tu guardia– propuso Horo- Horo –no es bueno que solo vigile una persona, si el sueño vence a uno quedará el otro en guardia.

-Bueno– respondió Len –en ese caso la guardia de mañana la haremos Lizerg y yo.

Dicho esto los príncipes del Este y del Oeste se dispusieron a dormir, mientras sus dos compañeros de viaje se sentaron junto a la fogata, con el fin de mantenerse despiertos, entablaban pequeñas conversaciones:

-¿Crees que la encontremos Yoh?– preguntó Horo- Horo.

-Eso espero, aunque será un poco difícil– respondió el castaño mientras miraba el ardiente fuego.

-Sí, con las pocas pistas que tenemos.

-Solo sabemos que hay que ir al Oriente, ese es el único camino, "saliendo del reino del Norte, cabalgando por entre los bosques, yendo al oriente, siempre al oriente"– comentó el príncipe del norte mientras repetía fragmentos de aquella canción popular.

-Quién me iba a decir que yo tendría que seguir la canción que tantas veces oí– comentó el príncipe del sur –todo este tiempo creí que eso solo era un cuento.

-No– le corrigió Yoh –una LEYENDA.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Eso es todo por este capítulo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado mi fic, si es así o no ya saben a donde mandar su opinión, esperó los reviews y ahí nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. EL EXTRAÑO SUEÑO

**Bueno, sin tardarme tanto les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, que ojala les vaya gustando, trataré de no tardar tanto como me he tardado en otras historias (aunque declaro culpable de la tardanza de CORAZONES DEL MAR a shaman Fan), pero bueno, ahora tendré más tiempo porque ya termino mi servicio social, lo único malo es que pasaré a ser una desempleada más, aunque en tanto consigo chamba le dedicaré tiempo a mi tesis y claro a las historias como esta.**

**Un saludo a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer, un agradecimiento a quienes me dejaron un review, las respuestas están al final y… empecemos.**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**CAP. 2 – EL EXTRAÑO SUEÑO.**

El bosque parecía verdaderamente tétrico, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, nada de pájaros ni una señal de vida, además de que el espeso follaje de los árboles casi no le permitía a la luz del sol iluminar el camino de los cuatro jóvenes que cabalgaban.

Los príncipes avanzaban en dos filas, uno a lado del otro, adelante iban juntos Len y Lizerg, los cuales permanecían en silencio, por el contrario, sus otros dos compañeros sostenían una interesante conversación:

-¿Cómo crees que sea ella?– le preguntó Horo- Horo a su compañero.

-Pues…no lo sé, supongo que como dice la leyenda– contestó confundido el príncipe del Norte –¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, la canción de la sacerdotisa se ha cantado por más de 1000 años– contestó el chico de cabellos celestes –no creo que sea igual.

-Si es de ese tiempo debe ser una anciana– interrumpió Len en la conversación.

-En eso tienes razón– comentó Yoh –pero si ella no es como dice la canción¿cómo la encontraremos?

-Eso si no lo sé– dijo el príncipe del Sur.

-Y…¿no creen que sea otra?– habló Lizerg mirando a sus compañeros –no es posible que sea la misma persona que protege el camino a Avalon, porque cuando se entregaron las LUCES DEL NORTE fue hace como 2000 o 3000 años, de la sacerdotisa se empezó a hablar hace 1000 años, cuando una reina del Oeste quiso ir hasta Avalon, entonces fue ella la que se dice compuso la canción de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez las sacerdotisas van cambiando con el tiempo?– cuestionó Len pensativo.

-Eso podría ser posible– dijo Yoh.

-Aunque también podría ser que fuera una anciana– comentó Horo –aunque eso seria una lastima porque se dice que es hermosa y a mí me habría gustado verla.

-Ya me imaginaba que tenías más de una razón para ir– dijo Len y todos rieron.

Con aquellas pláticas, el camino se volvía menos tedioso, su paso debía disminuir debido a las ramas que interrumpían la brecha y no les era posible ir a un paso más rápido, aunque su silencio lo interrumpian conversaciones o simples preguntas, los cuatro se mantenían con el temor de ser emboscados, sabían de como en estos parajes se ocultaban los hombres de Hao, los cuales asesinaban sin piedad a los viajeros y si los veían de inmediato sabrían de su misión, y para nada deseaban que las LUCES de sus reinos cayeran en manos del malvado hechicero.

A pesar de lo lento que parecía pasar el tiempo llegó la noche y los cuatro decidieron detener su paso, después de todo, era muy peligroso continuar cabalgando en aquellas terribles tinieblas, en poco rato tuvieron lista una fogata y comieron algo mientras miraban crepitar las llamas, el silencio era de las pocas cosas que el príncipe Horo- Horo no soportaba así que decidió interrumpirlo:

-¿No hay nadie en especial que extrañen?– preguntó el muchacho de forma pícara, de inmediato sus tres compañeros lo miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres?– dijo Len mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, ya saben alguna chica, novia, amor platónico o lo que sea– contestó exasperado Horo.

-Pues yo no– contestó Len de forma fría –no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso –terminó de decir mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Ay si– dijo el peli azul ofendido –eres demasiado importante para enamorarte.

-Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de nadie– comentó Yoh –yo creo que si hay alguien para mí debe andar muy lejos de aquí y, probablemente, jamás venga conmigo, además aun cuando no encontrará a nadie mis padres me pueden buscar una prometida que se convierta en la reina del país del Norte.

-Eso debe ser horrible– exclamó el peli azul –no preferirías buscarla a tu gusto.

-Bueno, como nunca me he enamorado es un tema que me tiene sin cuidado– aseguró el castaño muchacho para continuar comiendo.

-La verdad a mi no me gusta hablar de ese tema, pero yo ya estoy comprometido– dijo Lizerg con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y continuando con el tema.

-Vaya, por lo menos tu tienes una vida, no como ellos– comentó Horo con una sonrisa –yo también tengo una prometida ¿verdad Yoh? –le preguntó al castaño.

-Te refieres a lady Iori– propuso Yoh –¿verdad?

-Claro¿a quien más si no?– contestó sonriendo y luego se fijó en Lizerg y Len –ella es una prima lejana de Yoh y mi prometida.

-Sí, que interesante –dijo Len mientras se levantaba –vamos a hacer algo productivo, ustedes dos– dijo señalando a Yoh y Horo –duerman, esta noche nos toca a Lizerg y a mí vigilar– finalizó para después ver como los príncipes del Norte y del Sur se acomodaban para dormir, Lizerg y él se sentaron en unas piedras y se cubrieron con sus capas de viaje.

El príncipe del sur concilió el sueño de inmediato, contrarió a Yoh, el cual lo fue teniendo poco a poco hasta sumirse en un pesado sueño, un rato después despertó, pero lo sorprendió que no estaban sus amigos a su lado, solo la terrible oscuridad, se levantó de golpe y no vio ni la fogata ni a sus compañeros¿dónde estaban todos? Se preguntaba alarmado por la situación, mientras empezaba a llamar a los otros buscó su caballo, pero no pudo encontrarlo, tampoco había ni rastro de los otros príncipes y la oscuridad del bosque lo desconcertaba por completo, estaba a punto de perder la calma, sin embargo respiro profundo y se dijo "todo estará bien", su frase favorita, comenzó a caminar.

Caminó por un rato sin encontrar nada, un ruido llegó hasta sus oídos, era el murmullo de agua corriente, comenzó a seguir aquel sonido y encontró un riachuelo y éste parecía despejar las tinieblas, como si resplandeciera.

Algunos metros atrás, siguiendo el río de forma contraria a la corriente, podía ver un alo de luz plateado, sintiéndose completamente perdido el príncipe comenzó a caminar hasta la luminosidad, al llegar hasta aquella luz plateada, contemplo un hermoso claro en el cual se veía un enorme lago, al acercarse pudo ver el agua cristalina y de pronto ante él comenzó a brillar más poderosa la luz plateada y ante su completa sorpresa, encima del lago apareció una estrella de cinco picos de color azul, ésta flotaba sobre las aguas y comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad.

Yoh trato de acercarse y escucho una voz que dijo claramente: ANA y este sonido comenzó a repetirlo un eco que lo dejó paralizado y sintió miedo, sorpresa, incertidumbre y confusión pero cuando quiso acercarse solo vio como desde la estrella lo miraban unos hermosos ojos negros y volvió a escuchar "ANA".

Fue cuando despertó y al despertarse grito el nombre que había escuchado en su sueño y los dos príncipes que vigilaban voltearon a verlo, entonces Yoh se dio cuenta de que sólo había tenido un extraño sueño pero ¿qué significaba éste? El miró confundido a sus compañeros, no sabía lo que había pasado pero la voz de Len lo convenció de haber regresado a la realidad.

-¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

-Sí– contestó aún perturbado el muchacho –sólo tuve un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?– le preguntó Lizerg.

-Sí, uno muy extraño pero no se preocupen, solo fue un eso, discúlpenme por el alboroto– dijo para volver a acostarse, pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo volver a dormir, pues pasó todo el resto de la noche cavilando acerca de las cosas que había soñado.

Apenas despuntó el alba, los cuatro continuaron su camino, esta vez todos guardaban silencio, ahora adelante iban Horo- Horo y el príncipe del Norte, el cual dejó escapar un enorme bostezo, que su compañero notó de inmediato:

-¿No dormiste bien?– le preguntó el príncipe del Sur.

-No, es que…sí, casi no dormí– contestó el castaño algo dudoso.

-¿Por qué? Yo dormí como tronco– le respondió el peli azul.

-Nos dimos cuenta– interrumpió Len –Lizerg y yo te oímos roncar– dijo mientras el príncipe del Este dejaba escapar una leve risa.

-Deja de molestarme Len– dijo ofendido el príncipe Horo, para después mirar de nuevo a su amigo.

-Es que tuve un sueño muy absurdo pero, no importa– confirmó el muchacho –ya sabes que hay sueños que parecen muy reales a pesar de ser muy extraños, fue una tontería– dijo mientras apresuraba un poco el paso de su caballo y así dio por finalizado el tema de su sueño, aunque no podía olvidar la mirada de su sueño y ese nombre rondaba por su cabeza: ANA.

Las jornadas de los príncipes eran ya fatigosas, habían pasado ya más de una semana desde que habían salido del reino del Norte y aún no tenían ni una pista de la sacerdotisa pero debían continuar errantes por el bosque pues se decía que oculto en éste estaba el hogar de la sacerdotisa.

Las guardias que los cuatro turnaban ya habían cambiado un poco y aquella décima noche de viaje, con la cual estaban ya a la mitad de otra semana más de búsqueda, la guardia les tocaba a Len e Yoh, los dos permanecían muy callados, protegiéndose del frío con sus respectivas capas, ninguno retiraba su vista del ardiente fuego, tenían bastantes cosas en que pensar y creían que ninguna plática podría darse, no porque no se llevaran bien, sencillamente el príncipe Yoh sabía de la naturaleza reservada de su amigo, pero una repentina pregunta de él lo sorprendió:

-¿No has vuelto a soñar nada extraño?– cuestionó el príncipe del Este.

-No– respondió Yoh –¿por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, esa noche cuando te despertaste en verdad te veías muy desconcertado– comentó Len –no cualquier sueño puede irrumpir de tal forma en nuestras mentes, sé que dirás que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que soñaste?

-Bueno, ahora me parece un poco más absurdo que aquel día pero, no creo que sea nada importante, aun así si de verdad quieres saber te lo contaré– el futuro rey del Norte, relató al príncipe Len todos los detalles de su sueño y dejó pasmado a su compañero de viaje.

-Sí que fue extraño– extenuó Len mirando a su amigo –y ¿tienes idea de que significa?

-No, pero no puedo sacarme de la mente esa mirada, todo el tiempo la recuerdo, lo mejor sería olvidarme de ese estúpido sueño.

-Tanto te impactó esa mirada, no será que el tal Hao nos vigila – refirió Len con preocupación.

-No, esa mirada no tenía ni una pizca de maldad por el contrario era muy… bella, nunca en mi vida me he encontrado con unos ojos tan llenos de esa pureza, era una mirada que parecía un cofre de secretos, como el candado de un maravilloso tesoro, además el nombre, ese nombre – terminó casi en un murmullo.

-Oye no será que ese nombre…– Len se detuvo súbitamente, prefirió no decir lo que pensaba y a pesar de que Yoh le pidió que continuara el sólo le dijo que no tenía importancia¿para que seguirlo enfrentando a ese extraño sueño?

Yoh no le insistió a su compañero para que continuara, así que ese tema llegó a su fin y ambos se hundieron en sus propios pensamientos, Len quería saber qué significado podía tener ese sueño y sin embargo, el castaño parecía sólo querer olvidar EL EXTRAÑO SUEÑO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

BUENO, YA TERMINÓ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, AHORA PASEMOS A LOS REVIES:

**S****UPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA:** Ya mero terminó el cap de Corazones del Mar, ya pronto lo veras por aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic y yo también espero te siga gustando, muchas gracias y espero seguir leyéndote.

**DARK TAO: **No quería adelantar datos pero tal vez te de gusto en tu petición, muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre mi forma de escribir, ojala vea más reviews tuyos.

**CAMILEIN:** Aquí está el nuevo cap, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, quería tardarme menos pero tenía trabajo en el servicio, espero subir el tercero más rápido y seguir leyendo tu opinión por este medio.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AHI NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BYE.


	3. ENCUENTRO

Y AQUÍ ESTÁ YA EL CAPÍTULO TRES DE MI FIC, ESPERO LES AGRADE Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y TODO ESO, POR CIERTO UN GRAN SALUDO PARA VICKY-CHAN QUIEN REGRESÓ, NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL, BUENO COMO ESTO NO ES EL RADIO PARA QUE MANDE SALUDOS LOS DEJO CON MI FIC…

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**CAP. 3 – ENCUENTRO.**

Otro fatigoso día de viaje comenzó, la verdad era que el ánimo de los cuatro príncipes ya había decaído un poco pues se sentían herrando en el bosque sin sentido alguno, pero a pesar de esto, Len era el más optimista, lo cual les parecía muy extraño a todos, sus razones tendría.

Su cabalgata resultaba lenta para todos ellos, sabían que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto ganado para Hao y esto los frustraba y preocupaba, era ya el cuarto día de la segunda semana de viaje y aún no tenían otra pista que la canción y la leyenda de la cual todo el mundo tenía conocimiento, pero el príncipe del Este aseguraba que tal vez tenían una pista más.

Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando entraron a una parte del bosque mucho más oscura, tanto que tuvieron que encender unas ramas para alumbrar su camino, de pronto Yoh escucho algo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia, sus amigos lo miraron pero no pudieron ni reaccionar cuando lo vieron como apresuraba el paso de su caballo y sin siquiera alumbrarse andaba con rapidez, sus amigos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde un río corría con libertad, el príncipe del Norte comenzó a cabalgar velozmente al lado contrario del cause del río, sus compañeros trataron de seguirlo, a excepción de Len, el cual se había quedado boquiabierto.

El príncipe del Norte se había quedado parado frente a un gran lago de cristalinas aguas, los otros jóvenes se acercaron a él y observaron el lugar, de pronto oyeron al castaño decir:

-Es como mi sueño– en ese momento todos lo miraron sin comprender sus palabras a omitiendo a Len, quien no había olvidado el sueño que Yoh le había relatado. Mientras miraban el lugar una luz apareció en el centro del agua y de ella salió una hermosa joven, de rubios cabellos cortos hasta los hombros, su delicado cuerpo era engalanado por un hermoso vestido de color azul, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero sus bellos ojos negros eran resplandecientes y hermosos.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, la muchacha ante ellos era exactamente igual a la descripción que tenían de la sacerdotisa.

-Es extraño verlos aquí, son pocos lo humanos capaces de encontrar este lugar– comentó la joven mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago.

-Soy el príncipe del reino del Norte– exclamó presuroso el chico de pelo castaño tratando de salir de sus asombro.

-Aún no te he permitido hablar– reclamó la joven –es una falta de respeto el tono que utilizas.

-Soy un príncipe, además no tenemos tiempo para nada – expresó él con fuerza tratando de ocultar con insolencia el temor y la sorpresa que le había causado ver su sueño de noches pasadas convertido en realidad –sólo has tu trabajo y muéstranos al camino a Avalon– ordenó el príncipe del Norte.

-Mi trabajo– repitió incrédula –grandísimo insolente¿cómo te atreves?

-Me atrevo porque a eso vine…

-Yoh– trató de interrumpirlo Len.

-No, ella debe respetarme como príncipe que soy, hemos viajado mucho– continuó el joven acortando más su distancia con la rubia.

-Pues fue en vano– extenuó ella –jamás llevaría al reino de Avalon a alguien como tú– terminó de decir para darles la espalda a los chicos y comenzar a adentrarse al lago, pero en ese momento el castaño sintió un impulso por detenerla, se dio cuenta de la forma tan imprudente en la cual había actuado ¿Por qué le había hablado de esa forma tan altanera? Esa no era su forma de ser, sin embargo estaba intimidado.

-¡Espera!– le gritó el futuro rey del Norte, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto –¡te lo ruego …ANA!– en ese momento la joven se detuvo y lo miro incrédula, su rostro solo reflejaba una cosa: desconcierto total.

-¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó ella asombrada, mientras los otros miraban la escena sin entender nada, todos deseaban hablar para tratar de convencer a la muchacha pero no habían logrado asimilar la extraña situación.

-Que… te ruego… que no te vayas– murmuró el muchacho avergonzado.

-No– contestó ella –¿cómo me llamaste?– hasta ese momento el muchacho cayó en la cuenta, la había llamado con el nombre de su sueño.

-A… Ana– hablo con inseguridad.

-El destino es el destino, cambia, y con él cambian las personas, pero el destino me da la vida, es un extraño destino éste que se muestra frente a mí– síganme altezas, exclamó la rubia entrando al lago y fue seguida por los cuatro sorprendidos jóvenes que no acababan de comprender lo que sucedía, Horo decidió cuestionar a Yoh pero este sólo caminaba como si fuese un zombi, en su expresión se notaba que no terminaba de asimilar la situación.

Los príncipes entraron en el lago y se percataron de que el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero en cuanto llegaron a la parte central de éste, un remolino se creo alrededor de ellos y sintieron como los succionaba, sería mentirse si no reconocieran que tenían miedo, al los desapareció de la superficie para dejarlos caer en un gigantesco vacío; los muchachos quedaron inconscientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y se encontró con dos hermosa estrellas, pero una vez que aclaró su vista pudo percatarse de que esos luceros no eran otra cosa que los hermosos ojos de la rubia joven a la cual acababan de encontrar.

-¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó el aturdido muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-En lugar seguro– respondió la rubia.

-Y ¿los demás?– cuestionó mientras se incorporaba el joven príncipe.

-Aún duermen– contestó dándole la espalda al chico.

-Entiendo¿ya estamos en Avalon?

-Pero qué disparate– comentó la chica con una sarcástica sonrisa –nadie llega a ese lugar sagrado con tanta facilidad, primero se debe ir por un sendero marcado por el destino y aún cuando lleguen a las puertas de Avalon debes contar con la aprobación de los dioses de Avalon, ellos no le permiten la entrada a cualquiera.

-Yo no soy cualquiera– reclamó Yoh tomando con fuerza el brazo de la sacerdotisa, pues la actitud de esta le había ofendido –ellos me dejarán pasar.

-Sí como no– exclamó exaltada mientras se soltaba del muchacho –no eres más que un atrevido, no me importa si eres el príncipe del Norte, ni si las luces te pertenecen, los dioses de Avalon no le darán un tesoro tan valioso a un niño estúpido como tú– contestó enojada pero sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en su cara sólo en su voz y después simplemente se alejo del príncipe, y éste volvió a recostarse pensando en las palabras de la doncella.

Al poco rato despertaron los otros jóvenes, y poco a poco se reunieron alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, todos se encontraban desconcertados, hasta que frente a ellos apareció la muchacha y los miro por unos momentos, se detuvo un momento en observar a cada uno de ellos, después se colocó frente al joven de mirada color oro.

-Su alteza– comenzó a decir la joven –mi nombres es Ana y soy una sacerdotisa del Lago del Destino, cuya única misión en éste mundo es guiar a los herederos de LA ETERNA LUZ, usted es poseedor de la Luz del Este, os ruego la muestre a mis ojos– Len sacó de entre sus ropas la linterna con la cual comenzó el viaje en el reino del Norte y mostró una llama de color dorado, la LUZ de su reino.

-Se lo agradezco alteza– concluyó la joven mientras tomaba la llama dorada entre sus manos para después dejarla flotando en el aire, todo esto ante el asombró de los herederos de los cuatro reinos, después caminó hacia el peli azul príncipe –Príncipe del Sur, Horokeu Usui, le ruego me muestre la luz de su reino– una vez dicho esto, Horo repitió las acciones de su compañero, pero su llama era de color azul, la sacerdotisa hizo con ella lo mismo que con la anterior, una vez que agradeció la acción del muchacho, se acercó a Lizerg y le pidió la luz de su país, la cual era de color verde y una vez que las tres se encontraron flotando en el aire, la sacerdotisa se quitó un rosario de color azul que adornaba su cuello –la Luz de Avalon te creó, que tu poder sea reconocido mi sagrado rosario, luces de los tres reinos únanse y muéstrenme a aquel que es merecedor de buscar las luces del norte– las tres luces se dirigieron hasta Yoh, dieron una vuelta a su alrededor y después regresaron a sus respectivas dueños quienes, ante una señal de la sacerdotisa, abrieron sus linternas y las luces tomaron sus lugares dentro de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Yoh cada vez más desconcertado.

-Las luces han aceptado la búsqueda de su hermana del norte, y me han mostrado quien es aquel que las solicita, las quieres utilizar en causa justa, por eso ellas confían en ti– comentó la sacerdotisa –los guiare a Avalon, deben prepararse para un viaje nada sencillo, las luces nunca se equivocan.

-Entonces ¿cuándo lleguemos nos darán las luces?– cuestionó Len.

-Eso lo decidirán los dioses, nadie que no sea digno pondrá sus manos sobre los tesoros protegidos en Avalon, la leyenda dice que sólo el legitimo heredero al trono del Norte puede tocar las luces, pero el heredero que conozco no me parece digno de conocer siquiera el camino hasta este lago, pero como dije, las luces le han dado su confianza, aunque yo no le de la mía– concluyó ella para después perderse en un pasillo repleto de oscuridad, los príncipes se miraban, querían hablar, decir algo, pero el asombro se los impedía, decidieron descansar otro rato y al mirar la vacía mesa la descubrieron llena de alimentos.

-Ay gracias– exclamó Horo- Horo –ya no más la horrible comida de Len– comentó mientras el príncipe del Este le hacia un mueca de descontento, pero los cuatro comieron, aunque el castaño no podía olvidar los choques con la rubia sacerdotisa.

-Es una altanera– replicó Yoh mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan.

-Pues tu no te portaste de forma muy educada– le replicó Len.

-A mi me da miedo la expresión de su rostro– comentó Horo- Horo.

-Es muy misterioso que tenga la apariencia que declaraba la leyenda– extenuó Lizerg.

-Yo no confió en ella– agregó Yoh en cuanto paso un bocado de pan –pero si es la única persona que puede llevarnos a Avalon no tenemos otra opción.

-Sí– suspiró Len –y ahora que lo comentas, no puedo dejar de pensar en si nuestros reinos estarán bien, Hao no va a estar esperando a que regresemos con el poder para matarlo– ante aquel comentario una mirada de profunda tristeza apareció en cada uno de los jóvenes.

La verdad es que todos se sentían sumamente preocupados por sus hogares, cada quien estaba conciente de que en ellos recaía la responsabilidad de proteger las luces de sus reinos, la única esperanza de sobrevivir era obtener las LUCES DEL NORTE y así hacer frente a Hao.

Hacía apenas un año que el poderoso hechicero Hao había aparecido, él utilizaba sus grandes conocimientos en magia para someter a las persona y además ya no estaba solo, un grupo de guerreros, brujas y magos le seguían y junto con él preparaban el día del reinado del hechicero, éste era verdaderamente temido, pues en tan sólo un año había acabado con todo aquel que le hiciera frente.

La paz que durante siglos había reinado se había esfumado a causa de aquel malvado ser, tenía esclavizadas a aldeas enteras y se había encargado de quitar del mapa a los ejércitos completos de cada reino, sumiendo a éstos en la desesperación, ahora cualquier acción parecía inútil, sólo una cosa podría detenerlo, el arma mágica más poderosa LA ETERNA LUZ, esta era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa y por eso la misión de los príncipes era de vital importancia, si Hao se enteraba no descansaría hasta obtener las luces de los reinos y asesinar al Príncipe del Norte, pues de acuerdo con la leyenda, este era el único capaz de conseguir las luces de su reino.

Ante aquellas remembranzas que los cuatro príncipes hacían, se incendiaba su valor y la necesidad de emprender el viaje a Avalon pero nada podían hacer hasta que la sacerdotisa con la cual acababan de toparse les indicará el camino hasta dicho lugar, pero eso les creaba un terrible sentimiento de impotencia, pues sentían pasar el tiempo sin poder remediar nada, mientras ellos hablaban la misteriosa joven los vigilaba desde la oscuridad, pero no perdía de vista al castaño muchacho con el cual había tenido un atropellado ENCUENTRO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

BUENO ESOS ES TODO POR ESTE CAP, AHÍ NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y LOS DEJO CON LAS…

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

CAMILEIN – no, tranquila, tienes algo de vidente porque tenías razón en este cap ya conoció a Ana, y no te me pongas histérica, cómo crees que dejaría a Yoh sin conocer a Ana, qué clase de fic YXA sería si no se conocen o interactúan, no te desesperes porque va a haber mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Bueno, gracias por tu review ojala te siga leyendo por aquí.

KARI – gracias, que bueno que te guste, espero lo sigas leyendo.

VICKY-CHAN – sólo puedo decir: que milagro mi chava, creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Mi hermano y yo no nos hemos olvidado de ti, pero si se nos hizo raro ya no saber nada de ti.

Sí, cómo ves, traigo otro fic y verdad que es lindo que estén de príncipes, por cierto le pase tus amenazas… digo saludos a Shaman Fan y ya está otro cap de Corazones del Mar, bueno como yo redacto tengo algo de culpa pero también el andaba de flojo, además ya se va a poner las pilas, ya sabes le dio uno de esos bloqueos que no ayudan nadita a los fics.

Por cierto, no te preocupes, la verdad su historia me encanta a mí también, a veces pienso por qué no se me ocurrió a mí para poder escribirla aunque también cuando escribo una historia me pregunto por qué no la escribió otra persona para poder leerla, bueno mejor dejemos mis viajezotes, es bueno saber de ti de nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo y prometo continuar pronto y latiguear a Shaman Fan, aunque su historia ya está por terminar.

Bueno bye, cuídate, disfruta tu DVD y está bueno ese trabalenguas, no lo veía desde la primaria, que tiempos aquellos de Pepe pecas pica papas con un pico, con un pico pica papas Pepe pecas. Jajaja.


	4. EL CAMINO HACIA AVALON

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDO… AY PARA VARIAR ME VOLVÍA A ATRASAR A LA HORA DE PUBLICAR PERO TRATARÉ DE QUE YA NO SUCEDA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME PUSE A TRADUCIR UNA HOJA EN JAPONÉS Y LUEGO PASARON MUCHAS ONDAS EN MI CASA, ADEMÁS MI FAMILIA LUEGO ME DESCONCENTRA, BUENO TRATARÉ DE APURARME Y LES AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS QUE CONTESTO AL FINAL, LOS DEJO CON MI FIC:**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 4 – EL CAMINO HACIA AVALON.**

Al fin habían llegado al Lago del Destino en donde encontraron a la hermosa sacerdotisa que tuvo un muy desafortunado encuentro con Yoh, príncipe del Norte quien se comportó completamente fuera de sí, aunque la joven no había mostrado demasiada paciencia, sin embargo las horas habían pasado desde el momento en que la doncella les anunció su conformidad con la búsqueda iniciada por los jóvenes, ellos permanecían expectantes ante la rubia quien se presentaba de nuevo ante ellos.

Su presencia los impactaba y los hacia permanecer en silencio, cada uno miraba la expresión seria de aquel hermoso rostro, el delicado cuerpo que irradiaba una imponente personalidad, en verdad les generaba un gran respeto, aún el príncipe de castaños cabellos se quedó impresionado al estar frente a la sacerdotisa que los miraba con sus negras perlas, la sensación de sorpresa e incertidumbre dada por ella en el primer instante de su encuentro no se disminuyó, era una mujer con un magnetismo místico.

-La noche está por caer– anunció la joven adentrándose en la habitación donde estaban los príncipes –les suplicó que duerman y descansen todo lo que puedan pues mañana los conduciré por la senda hacia Avalon.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de la muchacha pues de inmediato se retiró y cada uno de ellos decidió sentarse en las camas que se encontraban en el cuarto donde permanecían. Decidieron obedecer a la muchacha y recostarse, aunque estaban bastante inquietos, al fin comenzarían la parte más peligrosa de su viaje, después de todo el sendero que conocerían no había sido recorrido por nadie desde los tiempos legendarios, esos años contados únicamente en las historias folklóricas de sus países.

-¿Creen que debamos confiar en ella?– preguntó Lizerg ya cuando la luz de la llama azul que los iluminaba se había extinguido.

-No nos queda otro camino– contestó Len desde su lecho –después de todo ella nos demostró el manejo que tiene sobre las luces, es muy poderosa, si fuera su deseo ya nos hubiese atacado.

-¿De verdad crees que sea tan fuerte su magia?– cuestionó Horo para bostezar –es preciosa, pero se ve muy débil, por cierto Yoh¿qué te pasó? Jamás creí que pudieras hablarle a una persona con esa altanería.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero es que ella me hace sentir…– de pronto guardo silencio algo dudoso –intimidado– concluyó el castaño ante el curioso silencio de sus compañeros.

-Esa joven es muy fuerte– continuó Len cambiando con el tema –no deberían dejarse llevar por las apariencias, eso no es de importancia, sus poderes son algo que seguramente jamás entenderemos.

-Por las dudas debemos evitar confiar en ella más de la cuenta– dijo Yoh cubriéndose con sus cobijas.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no creo que sea desconfianza lo que te impulso a actuar así– le murmuró el príncipe de dorados ojos quien estaba en la cama de a lado de la suya. Así, entre las platicas y los murmullos cada uno de los jóvenes fue vencido por el sueño, todos menos uno: Yoh.

Por más intentos que hacía no lograba conciliar el sueño, después de mucho luchar con el insomnio decidió sentarse en su cama, se retiró la cobija que lo cubría y se puso de pie, durante un lapso de tiempo anduvo caminando por la habitación, como si estuviese enjaulado, sin lograr siquiera bostezar, se rindió y caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación, abrió la pesada puerta de madera y se encontró con un largo y oscuro pasillo, lo caminó sin sentir ningún temor, podía vislumbrar una lejana luz hacia la cual dirigió sus pasos en tanto tocaba la pared con una de sus manos, lo sorprendió lo frío que estaba el muro.

Al fin llegó hasta aquella luz que resultó ser una flotante llama de un extraño fuego de color azul eléctrico, el mismo con el cual un rato antes se había estado iluminando el cuarto compartido con sus compañeros, esa llama indicaba el inicio de una escalera ascendente, antes de convencerse de seguirla, miró hacia los lados asegurándose de no ser seguido por nadie, una vez seguro, decidió subir los peldaños sin detenerse un instante.

Casi sin aliento llegó al final de la escalera, lo cual le pareció extraño pues el contaba con una magnifica condición física, pero al llegar a la cima se encontró justo frente al lago donde había encontrado a la sacerdotisa, estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una base de piedra de río, el se paró con firmeza y dirigió su vista arriba y pudo observar el oscuro cielo adornado de estrellas, lo cual le causó un gran asombro porque durante todas las noches de búsqueda no había logrado vislumbrar una sola estrella en el cielo.

Por un momento despegó su mirada del firmamento y se encontró que la sacerdotisa se estaba a varios metros de él, ella permanecía de pie completamente inmóvil con su rostro hacia el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, el castaño se sintió atraído por aquella hermosa joven, su belleza era radiante, parecía resplandecer como la estrella de su sueño, un extraño alo plateado la rodeaba, sin percatarse muy bien de lo que hacia se fue acercando a ella, como si el fuera un metal atraído por el un imán.

Cuando estaba ya junto a ella la chica lo miró, sorprendida por verlo en aquel lugar, como si de pronto hubiese despertado de un sueño, ella no dejaba de mirarlo y el se sintió inmóvil, en realidad no sabía que hacer, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mirada de ella, en verdad era muy hermosa, su rostro tenía el brillo de la Luna y sus ojos eran dos estrellas, mientras sus cabellos rubios completaban el retrato de su belleza, con ese brillo de su pelo color oro como un brillante sol, Yoh estaba clavado en su sitio, la veía hipnotizado por esas pupilas azabache.

Ana tampoco reaccionaba, sólo miraba al apuesto príncipe de cabellos castaños y rebeldes, lo cual lo hacían ver aún más apuesto, su cuerpo era delgado pero sus brazos se veían llenos de fortaleza, su camisa estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver su pecho bien formado, la joven podía percibir una respiración fuerte en ese pecho descubierto, su rostro reflejaba siempre una expresión alegre y sus ojos negros y profundos eran los que atestiguaban el valor que se escondía en ese joven de tez bronceada, era en verdad el hombre más apuesto frente al cual pudiera encontrarse, a pesar de no haberlo conocido de la manera más armoniosa le parecía el más atractivo de aquel grupo de jóvenes, sus ojos la tenían encantada y sólo deseaba continuar ahí, mirándolo en silencio.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?– preguntó ella después del momento de desconcierto de ambos y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-No, en nada– contestó él de inmediato para disimular su desconcierto –sólo caminaba, no puedo dormir– contestó aún algo perturbado.

-Comprendo– dijo ella con su inexpresiva voz –pero aún así pensé que sus modales le indicarían que no es correcto andar merodeando de esta forma, interrumpe mis meditaciones.

-Yo no sé exactamente donde estoy, así que encuentro normal el caminar por un lugar así para saber siquiera en que terreno me encuentro, pero bueno tal vez sea mucho pedir que me comprenda, con su permiso y de verdad siento haberla desconcentrado.

-Un momento no es fácil que alguien me desconcentre, tan sólo me distrajo, no es lo mismo, y… lo siento, pero nunca he tenido compañía en este santuario y me incomoda el encontrarme de pronto con alguien, supongo que no pretenderá que sea yo la que pida disculpas por una falta cometida por usted ¿verdad?

-Sí lo sé, este sitio es su hogar, pero siento no ofrecerle la disculpa que espera…

-De usted no espero nada…

-Vaya que es una mujer altanera, nunca me había encontrado con alguien que se pueda considerar tan odiosa, me molesta su forma de ser.

-Pues no lo retendré más para evitarle mi desagradable compañía, así que si desapareciera de mi vista se lo agradecería con todo mi corazón Su Alteza– concluyó la rubia dando la espalda al muchacho.

-La verdad planeaba irme de inmediato, pero siento no complacerla pues he decidido mirar las estrellas por un rato y no planeo moverme de aquí, si tanto le molesta mi presencia puede retirarse.

-Como desee, puedo simplemente ignorarlo, pero después de todo soy YO la que vive aquí así que yo tampoco me moveré pues no lo deseo, haga lo que le plazca.

Después de la acalorada discusión, el muchacho se tiro en el suelo de un sentón y comenzó a mirar las estrellas con toda su atención, por un rato la doncella le dio la espalda no podía creer la forma en la que ese muchacho se comportaba, la retaba en su propio hogar, intentó ignorarlo lo más posible, pero después de un rato volteo a verlo no creía que aquel insolente pudiera mirar las estrellas por simple gusto.

-¿De verdad le gustan las estrellas?– preguntó la sacerdotisa intrigada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No le veo nada de extraño, siempre he pensado que no hay nada más hermosos que las estrellas, cuando brillan representan las esperanzas y los sueños de todas las personas…

-Por eso no se ven más en el cielo, la magia oscura de Hao las ha ocultado de los ojos humanos.

-Sí es cierto, durante la jornada que hacíamos para buscar el lago no pudimos ver ni una sola estrella, se me hacia muy extraño pero ¿por qué en este lugar si pueden verse? Eso también es bastante raro.

-Este lugar esta cubierto por la magia de Avalon, es inmensamente poderosa y detrás de su fuerte escudo no hay ningún peligro ni llega ninguna magia de otro tipo, por eso les pedí que descansaran para el viaje de mañana porque una vez que tomemos el camino que lleva hacia el reino oculto de Avalon, saldremos de esta magia protectora y tendrán que enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que les salga al paso, me refiero a Hao, quien ya se está moviendo.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Y ¿no siente temor?

-Por supuesto que no, el miedo no es una palabra que un príncipe del Norte deba utilizar, además más miedo deben tener los que se encuentran bajo la opresión de Hao o sienten acercarse su amenaza y sólo pueden confiar en nosotros, somos todo lo que queda, no hay quien más le haga frente.

-Sus palabras me parecen muy sabias pero…siempre es necesario tener miedo de algo él nos hace conocer nuestros propios límites y traspasarlos por falta de temor es peligroso, con su permiso, me retiro alteza, puede quedarse cuanto quiera– dijo ella levantándose y dando la espalda a Yoh.

-Buenas noches Miladi– murmuró el joven antes de verla desaparecer en las tinieblas.

E – e – E

Los tres príncipes que dormían plácidamente, despertaron y se encontraron de nuevo con una mesa repleta de viandas, la sorpresa volvió a invadirlos pero no por largo tiempo ya que de inmediato comenzaron a devorar los víveres, pero de inmediato se percataron de la ausencia de Yoh lo cual los inquietó un poco.

Todos se alejaron de la mesa y llamaron a gritos al castaño, se acercaron lentamente a la puerta para ver si estaba afuera…

E – e – E

Él sintió como alguien acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad, lo cual lo hizo abrir lentamente sus ojos, la caricia le daba una extraña tranquilidad, en tanto abría sus ojos estrecho la mano que tocaba su rostro y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de la bella rubia quien se había detenido al verse atrapada en el agarre del joven.

-Buenos días– dijo él soltando la mano de la joven y percatándose de que se había quedado dormido afuera.

-Siento perturbarlo– comentó ella –pero sus compañeros ya están desayunando y si no se da prisa estarán listos mucho antes que usted– concluyó retirándose sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su comportamiento.

El castaño se levanto y se estiró, después fue hasta donde se veían las escaleras que bajaban, una vez ahí siguió el camino que una noche antes había recorrido, al fin llegó a la habitación en donde estaban los otros príncipes quienes lo buscaban en los pasillos sin haberse percatado de la escalera por donde él apareció, él los tranquilizó y después de contarles que se había dormido afuera comenzó a comer mientras tocaba la mejilla en la cual había sentido la caricia de la sacerdotisa.

Apenas habían terminado sus alimentos cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la doncella, la cual los miraba sin moverse un centímetro, como si se tratase de una estatua, sólo el fulgor de su mirada delataba el hecho de que estaba viva, ya no portaba su traje azul sino un bello traje de un blanco resplandeciente.

-Ha llegado la hora– les anunció en cuanto sintió las miradas sobre ella, de inmediato les dio la espalda y los cuatro la siguieron hasta llegar a la escalera que una noche antes subiera Yoh, extrañamente esta vez no parecía cansado como el día anterior, una vez afuera se dieron cuenta de que el amanecer se extendía frente a ellos, además sus caballos ya se encontraban preparados, los animalitos parecían estar muy descansados y ante sus ojos apareció un hermoso corcel blanco, majestuoso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Los príncipes vieron a la chica de cabellos rubios montar en él de un salto.

-Altezas– dijo ella –yo los guiare hasta Avalon, debo advertirles que Hao ya tiene conocimiento de su misión por lo cual no deben bajar la guardia, en cuanto nos alejemos del lago, dejaremos la protección de la magia de este lugar y serán blanco de las acciones del malvado hechicero.

-¿Estamos muy lejos del reino de Avalon?– preguntó Lizerg.

-Esa pregunta no la puedo responder aún, nunca se sabe que tan largo o corto puede ser el camino hacia Avalon– respondió la muchacha mirando al joven de cabello verde.

-En ese caso lo mejor es ponernos en camino de una vez– extenuó Horo- Horo.

-Sí, Hao no esperará toda la vida– comentó Len montando en su caballo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Entonces, en marcha– terminó Yoh mientras seguía a la rubia sobre su corcel y así, los cinco, comenzaron EL CAMINO HACIA AVALON.

CONTINUARÁ… 

**RESPUESTAS A LOS RERVIEWS:**

**CAMILEIN – No, no te preocupes, te entiendo con eso de la histeria, yo la verdad jamás he sido una persona precisamente muy paciente y perdón por no entender tu duda, bueno ya pronto vendrá más acción y…óo tienes razón me han salido muy cortos los caps. verdad trataré de mejorar eso, aunque siempre estoy tratando de no escribir tanto porque mi estilo es más bien abundante, pero trataré de que sean más largos. Gracias por tu opinión y espero seguirte leyendo.**

**VICKY CHAN15 – Vicky chaaaaan que gusto me da leerte, por cierto gracias por tu opinión y porras para mi fic, que bueno que te guste tanto y si verdad ya hacia falta que se encontraran con Ana, pero esto apenas empieza.**

**Por cierto Shaman Fan ya tiene las pilas más puestas, también es que lo alienta ver reviews, más tan… ejem amables como el tuyo jajaja, ojala te sigamos leyendo seguido, ahora me atrace, es increíble como luego uno no encuentra momentos en paz para escribir, además me metí en una honda rara de traducción de japonés y me ocupé más en ello.**

**Con respecto a IZUMO, ya leí tu review y te agradezco que leas mi fic, el cual por cierto ya pronto voy a continuar es que por alguna extraña y cabalistica razón siempre me cuesta muchísimo trabajo escribir los capítulos trece, pero le estoy echando ganas, no te desesperes perez ni te precipites pites, ahí nos leemos y como nomas no encontramos tu mail te dejo los míos y el de Shaman Fan que acaba de sacar una cuenta de mail: IAT – SF – ONMYOJI ISAH – disculpa por no actualizar tan rápido como lo planeaba pero trataré de ya no atrasarme, tienes razón a que encuentro no, pero bueno algo tiene que ponerle novedad al asunto, espero te siga gustando y ver tus reviews por aquí.**

**DARK TAO – gracias por continuar leyendo, espero te siga gustando y si, eso de quien caerá primero intriga ¿verdad? Espero nos sigamos leyendo en este fic. nn**


	5. LA BATALLA EN EL BOSQUE

**HOLAAAA BIENVENIDOS AL QUINTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, ESTA VEZ HAY QUE RECONOCER QUE NO ME TARDÉ TANTO, BUENO, LOS DEJO CON MI FIC Y LEAN LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MIAUSES…**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 5 –LA BATALLA EN EL BOSQUE.**

La cabalgata se llevaba con tranquilidad, cada uno de los cinco viajeros permanecía en silencio, al frente del grupo iba un hermoso corcel albino, como jinete llevaba a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, iba cubierta por una larga capa tan blanca como la nieve. Un metro detrás de ella iban dos jinetes más, el príncipe Yoh del Norte y Len, príncipe del Este, y un paso después de ellos los príncipes Horo- Horo y Lizerg.

Mientras continuaban el camino el chico de ojos dorados se percató de cómo su compañero a su lado no retiraba la mirada de la figura de su guía.

-Es preciosa ¿verdad?– comentó Len mirando a Yoh para escudriñar su reacción.

-No sé por qué lo dices– extenuó el castaño mirando hacia otro lado por primera vez desde hacia varias horas.

-Pues como no le quitas la vista de encima, pensé que quizá te habías dado cuenta de ello– explicó el príncipe del Este mirando un árbol en el camino.

-No sé de que hablas, eso nada tiene que ver con nuestra misión– dijo Yoh –es sólo que tanto color blanco me deslumbra– concluyó pasando una mano por sus ojos.

-¿Es sólo el color blanco lo que te deslumbra?– cuestionó Len con malicia tratando de sacar algo en claro de aquella conversación.

-Ah– suspiró exasperado el príncipe del Norte –podemos terminar de una vez con esta absurda conversación

-No tienes porque molestarte así, total si no te llama la atención no y ya– calmó el joven del Este –es sólo que no hay ningún problema en reconocer que es bonita.

-Por favor, de verdad no quiero hablar de esto, además yo…– pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido del cercano trote de un caballo, se escuchaba cada vez más próximo, y en un instante lo vieron, era un caballo de color café oscuro, corría a gran velocidad y en su lomo llevaba a una joven de largos cabellos azules que se sostenía apenas y gritaba aterrorizada.

Todos se habían quedado asombrados, más aún cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de hombres persiguiéndola, Horo- Horo dio rienda suelta a su caballo sin si quiera decir una palabra y dejando a sus amigos paralizados por su comportamiento, pero cuando lo vieron seguir al grupo escucharon como gritaba un nombre con desesperación: "¡Pilika!".

En ese momento comprendieron, se trataba de la hermana del peli azul y nadie dudó en seguirlo, Len ganó terreno fácilmente, siempre había sido un jinete excepcional, mientras el muchacho de ojos áureos galopaba hacia la joven Yoh se emparejo al grupo de perseguidores junto con Lizerg y con ayuda de su habilidad con las espadas derribaron a algunos y distrajeron a otros, Len logró alcanzar el caballo de la joven y acercándose peligrosamente hasta él consiguió sostener a la peli celeste y pasarla a su propia montura, Horo peleaba frente a frente con un alto hombre vestido de negro, quien era el perseguidor más cercano a su hermana, el hombre estaba a punto de darle una peligrosa estocada al muchacho pero la rápida intervención de Yoh lo evitó.

-Su Alteza– dijo el malvado hombre mirando al castaño –es una sorpresa para nosotros encontrarle tan pronto, por lo visto toda la información con la cual cuenta mi amo está en lo correcto y dígame ¿en verdad cree que vencerá a mi señor Hao?– cuestionó el atacante con un tono burlón.

-Cállate cobarde– le espetó Yoh –no deseo hablar con alguien que ataca a una chica indefensa– para entonces cada uno de los príncipes estaba enfrascado en una peligrosa batalla, Horo ya peleaba con otro perseguidor con quien estaba teniendo un combate sin ninguna ventaja pues no poseía el mismo conocimiento en el manejo de la espada de sus compañeros, Lizerg contenía a otro hombre a quien había logrado retener lejos del resto de sus amigos, la sacerdotisa los miraba sin moverse, pero al ver como Len peleaba con otro enemigo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de defender a la joven que acababa de salvar y como todos a duras penas se defendían Ana se acercó velozmente hasta Len y con un movimiento de su mano sacó una poderosa ráfaga de viento con la cual hizo caer al contrincante del muchacho.

-Aléjate un poco, yo cubriré tu retirada– murmuró la joven –esa niña está muy mal, si nos siguen reteniendo no sobrevivirá– ante esas palabras Len se alejó de la pelea en tanto seguía abrazando con fuerza a la chica quien desde que la había pasado a su caballo había perdido el sentido.

Mientras eso sucedía, Yoh continuaba peleando con aquel hombre vestido de negro, hasta cierto punto le llevaba ventaja dado el conocimiento de la espada que poseía el príncipe, sólo un momento se había distraído al observar las acciones de la rubia y el esfuerzo de Len por alejarse con la joven de azul cabello, junto a su amigo ya se encontraba la sacerdotisa, pero ellos tres continuaban cabalgando tratando de deshacerse de los traicioneros perseguidores, al fin venció Yoh y tiró a su contrincante de su caballo, pero al vencer a su oponente escuchó detrás de él un leve quejido, volteó y vio caer a un hombre de turbante con un una daga en su mano éste había estado a punto de herirlo a traición, pero ¿qué lo había derribado? Entonces se percató de cómo había sido atravesado por una flecha luminosa, hecha de una extraña luz plateada, miró a lo lejos y vio a la sacerdotisa empuñando un arco mágico hecho de una luz igual a la de la saeta, el cual la rubia muchacha hizo desaparecer en cuanto cruzó la mirada con el castaño.

En el último momento, justo cuando el traicionero atacante de turbante blanco se presentó, la joven rubia había salvado al príncipe de una muerte segura, todo gracias a sus poderes mágicos, entonces Yoh se percató de lo absurdo que era continuar con esa interminable batalla y llamó a Lizerg y Horo quienes aún combatían, comenzaron a cabalgar tratando de dejar lo mas rezagado posible a sus enemigos y vieron como los caballos de Len y Ana les marcaban el camino a seguir, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los muchachos los hombres de Hao los seguían de cerca, Yoh se detuvo dejando el paso a sus compañeros, se acercó hasta un enorme roble, se concentró un momento y entonces de sus manos salió un fuerte poder que derribó el tronco lo cual tapó el camino de sus oponentes y les dio a los príncipes el tiempo suficiente para evadir a sus perseguidores, todos cabalgaron siguiendo a la sacerdotisa, no sabían hacia donde se dirigían pues se habían salido drásticamente de la ruta que llevaban hasta antes de la batalla, aún así la secundaron ciegamente.

Guiados por la rubia sacerdotisa llegaron hasta una cueva oculta por la maleza del frondoso y oscuro bosque, el atardecer anunciaba la próxima llegada de la noche y todos se decidieron a ayudar para despejar la entrada de la cueva, en poco tiempo dispusieron un lugar para la joven rescatada para acomodarla dentro de la caverna que estaba ya iluminada por un fuego azul encendido por Ana sobre un montón de madera colocada por Horo- Horo.

-No sabía que usted era capaz de utilizar magia– refirió la sacerdotisa al príncipe Yoh quien le ayudaba a acomodar a la princesa en el lecho que le habían preparado.

-Es magia muy elemental, pero lo suficiente para salir de un apuro– respondió él alejándose de la mujer –acaso ¿la impresioné?– preguntó con tono alegre, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió salir del lugar.

-Necesito que alguien vaya a buscar algunas hierbas para hacer una medicina– explicó la del dorado cabello reteniendo al castaño.

-Díganos cuáles y enseguida iremos– aseguró Len que entraba en la cueva, en cuanto ella le dio las indicaciones para cuanto requería y ambos príncipes dejaron ese espacio en donde sólo quedaron Horo- Horo y Lizerg.

E – e – E

La noche ya había caído y sólo las llamas mitigaban las tinieblas que los cubrían, aquella leve luz azul iluminaba la figura de una joven recostada sobre un improvisado lecho, en su frente había sido colocado un paño húmedo, la muchacha respiraba con algo de dificultad y permanecía sin recuperar la conciencia.

Justo a lado de ella permanecía un muchacho de cabellos azules, mirándola preocupado, sus ojos se fijaban en ella, justo a lado del joven se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, ella machacaba algunas hojas en un pequeño recipiente, con su mirada concentrada en el fondo del caso parecía sumamente concentrada en su actividad.

-Debería dormir un rato– aconsejo ella con su fría voz sin retirar su vista de su labor.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así?– dijo Horo mirando a la doncella –no puedo dormir tranquilo pensando en lo que ha pasado, ella es mi única hermana, yo…

-Permanecer ahí no la hará reaccionar antes– contestó ella en su misma posición, él iba a contestar, cuando vieron a alguien entrar a la cueva, los dorados ojos del recién llegado brillaban como si se tratara de un felino, se acercó hasta quienes hablaban y le extendió una pequeña bolsa a la sacerdotisa.

-Aquí están todas las plantas que nos pidió– explicó el joven que llegó acompañado del príncipe de verde cabello quien había estado custodiando la entrada al lugar.

-Gracias– contestó ella tomando la bolsa para sacar su contenido agregando algunas de las hierbas traídas al recipiente en sus manos.

E – e – E

Sus manos juntaban las ramas en un montecito junto con algunas hojas secas, tomó dos piedras e iba a comenzar a tallarlas para encender fuego.

-No– dijo Lizerg a Yoh justo antes de intentar encender una fogata –Lady Ana me pidió que no encendiéramos ningún fuego.

-Pero ya calló la noche– contradijo Yoh –está helando aquí afuera y debemos hacer guardia.

-Sí, pero ella dijo que si encendemos una fogata Hao podría encontrarnos– explicó el peli verde tomando las piedras que su amigo sostenía.

-Ahora entiendo– extenuó Yoh.

-¿Qué?– preguntó su compañero.

-Uno de esos hombres me dijo que Hao tenía información, nos ha estado vigilando.

-Vaya, es un desdichado, pero entonces con más razón debemos hacer caso a Lady Ana.

-Está bien– aceptó Yoh sentándose –hagamos caso a la sacerdotisa– murmuró mirando a Lizerg para después voltear a la cueva de donde salía el fulgor azul de las llamas–¿Cómo sigue la hermana de Horo- Horo?

-Pues tiene todavía mucha fiebre, Lady Ana dijo que en cuanto trajeran las hiervas podría terminar la medicina.

-Eso espero, Horo- Horo se ve muy preocupado– expresó el castaño moviendo una rama –tratamos de no tardarnos, pero no encontrábamos esas plantas y para colmo tener que estarnos cuidando las espaldas de esos maleantes.

-Sí, lo imagino, por eso yo no me he movido de este lugar, nunca esta demás vigilar, espero que no sigan nuestro rastro– explicó Lizerg.

-Si así es no nos quedará más remedio que enfrentarlos, por cierto, deberías descansar por un momento– extenuó el príncipe del Norte.

-No Yoh, ¿qué dices? Nos toca a Horo y a mí hacer la guardia y además te la has pasado recorriendo el bosque junto con Len, en realidad son ustedes quienes deberían reposar un rato– refirió el príncipe del Oeste.

-No te preocupes por eso– contestó Yoh –aunque no podíamos bajar la guardia y la planta parecía estarse escondiendo de nosotros no fue tan difícil como se podría pensar y yo no estoy cansado, tal vez sería bueno que Len sí durmiera un poco porque sí que tuvo sobresaltos este día, por favor por hoy descansa y así cuando me sienta cansado puedo despertarte para que yo pueda dormir– terminó sonriendo.

E – e – E

Su capa se encontraba enredada a su alrededor, la noche enfriaba cada vez mas y el sólo podía tallar su manos para intentar eliminar un poco el frío sin siquiera poder eliminarlo de su rostro. El príncipe del Norte miraba las tinieblas del bosque frente a él, apenas distinguía al príncipe del Oeste que ya dormía gracias a la muy tenue luz que venía desde la cueva, estaba muy preocupado por todos lo eventos de aquel día, de pronto el sonido de una rama quebrándose a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse desenvainando su espada y se encontró cara a cara con la sacerdotisa, ella lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse un centímetro, él no podía retirar sus ojos de los de ella, y la doncella lo miraba envuelta en la única verdadera luz del lugar, los ojos del joven.

-Veo que está en guardia– comentó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí– dijo él aún desconcertado por el encuentro, mientras guardaba su espada con algo de torpeza –más aún con esta oscuridad, es difícil ver quién llega.

-Me lo imaginé, por eso quise salir un momento, al fin el príncipe Horo- Horo se durmió– explicó mirando hacia un perdido punto en la oscuridad –el príncipe Len se quedo despierto y lo convenció de descansar un momento.

-Que bueno, estoy preocupado por él y por cierto, me dijo Lizerg…

-No, no pueden encender fuego, a menos que planee ser encontrado por Hao– dijo Ana mientras él la miraba atentamente.

-Sí también me lo dijo, pero sabe no tiene porque responderme tan bruscamente.

-Lo siento – extenuó ella inclinando un poco su rostro –como usted se la vive llevándome la contra.

-No es cierto…

-Lo ve – él esbozó una sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

-Debí explicar yo misma la razón, en eso tiene razón, vera, ese hechicero puede controlar todos los poderes que se relacionan con el fuego, a través de las llamas puede ver a quienes desea mientras estos estén utilizando el fuego.

-Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado– murmuró Yoh rompiendo una rama –ese Hao es un cobarde, ahora entiendo como fue que supo de nuestra misión, de todo de lo que se habrá enterado gracias a ese poder.

-Sí, cuando supo de su misión debe haberse decidido a destruir el reino del Sur.

-¿QUE?– exclamó asombrado –y Horo- Horo ya…

-Aún no lo sabe– hablo ella cerrando sus ojos –pienso que no lo resistiría, no en este momento, viendo a su hermana así.

-Tiene razón, Horo adora a su hermana y verla tan herida y además de todo saber que su reino…

-Sí, es demasiado para él, pero no debe preocuparse Lady Pilika se pondrá bien, esa chica es muy fuerte, por lo menos le quedará el consuelo de tener a su hermana, era lógico ese movimiento de Hao porque el reino del Sur es el más lejano de los cuatro y cuyo ejército es también el menos numeroso.

-Hao es un maldito– comentó Yoh –pero Horo se repondrá a esto.

-Sí, la presencia de su hermana le ayudará, por cierto, te resfriaras– interrumpió la joven dándole la espalda mientras extendía sus manos y una llama azul salía de ellas justo sobre las hojas que horas atrás él había juntado y de las blancas palmas de la mujer se generó una gran fogata –es fuego mágico– declaró ella –así Hao no podrá vernos –con permiso– dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Espere– la detuvo Yoh tomándola del brazo –sé que hace frío pero me gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

-¿Aunque se trate de mí?

-Es preferible a estar escuchando como Lizerg duerme– ante aquel comentario ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible y se sentó en el tronco que le señalaba el príncipe.

-Bueno, tal vez me quede un rato– aceptó Ana con su rostro de nuevo inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué oculta siempre sus sentimientos?– cuestionó mirándola.

-Una sacerdotisa debe tener un control absoluto sobre todos sus sentimientos, eso evita que se tomen decisiones equivocadas, los seres humanos se dejan manejar por sus emociones, su ambición los lleva a cometer crímenes tan horribles como el del reino del Sur– refirió mientras colocaba sus manos en sus sienes y miraba las llamas con insistencia.

-Pero usted se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos– contradijo él.

-No comprendo sus palabras Alteza– dijo extrañada.

-Usted nos explicó que no podría ayudarnos y sin embargo, en el bosque me salvó de la muerte, utilizando sus poderes– refirió el joven sentándose en el mismo tronco que la rubia ocupaba.

-Es cierto– dijo ella agachando su mirada –por eso esperaré el castigo que me tengan preparado los dioses de Avalon.

-¿Castigo?– preguntó contrariado –¿Por salvarme la vida?

-Por interferir en los planes del destino, si el destino es uno no se debe cambiar.

-Entonces mi destino ¿no es llegar a Avalon?

-Eso no lo sé– dijo mirando hacia otro lado –no puedo ver el futuro pues está en constante movimiento, pero si percibir los hechos que suceden y sé que… del reino del Sur no ha quedado nada y puedo sentir ese dolor como si me estuviera ahogando– terminó con una gran cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Usted lo percibe?– preguntó preocupado ante la expresión de la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, desde el mismo instante en que sucedió, anoche, cada muerte me dolió como si una lanza me atravesara, cada casa arrasada me lastimó como si se tratase de mi propio hogar, aún puedo sentir el sufrimiento, el miedo de esos seres, jamás había estado tan conectada a las emociones ajenas a mí, el horror que se vivió en el reino del Sur es inimaginable– concluyó meneando su cabeza en tanto cerraba sus ojos con fuerza como tratando de borrar las imágenes que en ella se agolpaban.

Yoh sólo pudo atinar a abrazarla con fuerza, intentando calmar el dolor de la joven y deseando poder detenerlo, se sentía mal, quien le diría todo lo que traía consigo LA BATALLA EN EL BOSQUE.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA** – sipi todo va colocándose poco a poco y ya actualicé, trataré de continuar a este ritmo constante, gracias por tu apoyo.

**VICKY CHAN **– hola de nuevo miau, sí verdad se ven lindos peleando así, y ay… un lime, bueno veré que tal se da la historia para eso, además yo no soy muy versada en esas ondas pero haber que tal (n/n).

Sí los retos le dan sabor a la vida, y sí como ves, ando con mis japonesadas, pero es que es un idioma tan maravilloso, y luego los kanjis son tan rompedores de cabeza que se les ama sinceramente, jajajaja. A nosotros también nos encantaría mandarte mails, el mío es heeroyuyrelena en yahoopuntocompuntomx, mándame un mail y te paso el de shaman fan.

Y por cierto de verdad muchas gracias por tu opinión, yo siempre me esfuerzo para que mis historias queden lo mejor posibles así que me alienta saber que te gusten.

Es una lastima que no nos conozcamos pero créeme que se te aprecia y sé que tus deseos son de corazón, así como yo te deseo lo mejor.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo porque sino nunca acabaría. Espero tu mensaje.

**LUDY PHORSHA** – sí, la actitud de Yoh es diferente, pero bueno a fin de cuentas un individuo siempre actúa distinto ante diferentes circunstancias, ese es el encanto de los UA, que puedes poner a un mismo personaje en una situación jamás imaginada, que bueno que sigas leyendo y ojala vuelva a ver reviews tuyos por aquí. Con respecto a Izumo sí, no la he continuado pero ya casi acabo el capítulo que voy a publicar, pero no los dejaré con la duda no preocupation. Nos leemos.


	6. SIGUIENDO NUESTRO DESTINO

**HOLAAAAA: DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO, AY DIOS MIAU, CADA CAPÍTULO EMPIEZO DISCULPÁNDOME, PERO BUENO ESTA VEZ TUVE UNA IMPORTANTE CUESTIÓN, ME LLAMARON PARA HACER UN EXAMEN PARA VER SI ENTRO A UN CURSO DE REDACCIÓN A UN PERIÓDICO, SI LO PASO ENTRARE AL CURSO Y TAL VEZ HASTA ME DEN CHAMBA DE REPORTERA, AY MI SUEÑO ES ESE, POR ESO NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, YA LO TENÍA LISTO Y NO MAS ME FALTABA REVISAR ALGUNOS DETALLES Y CONTESTAR REVIEWS QUE PARA MÍ SON SUPER IMPORTANTES, ESO JUNTO CON UN PROBLEMA FAMILIAR BASTANTE RARO ME OCUPARON MIS HORAS LIBRES, AHORA, HABER QUE TAL ME VA EN MI EXAMEN, ESPERO QUE BIEN, YA DEJARÉ EL ROLLO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MIAUSES, POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE ACUERDAN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW.**

**COMENCEMOS CON EL FIC…**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 6 – SIGUIENDO NUESTRO DESTINO.**

Podía verse ya como las primeras luces del día despejaban las tinieblas, el muchacho fijó su mirada sobre el tranquilo rostro de la joven a quien había custodiado durante toda la noche, se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la frente de la indefensa muchacha, luego de observarla por unos instantes acomodó unos celestes cabellos acariciándolos con ternura, era extraño, jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido, es verdad que él tenía una hermana que era su adoración, pero el sentimiento de ese instante era completamente distinto, mirándola se sentía tranquilo, extraño, diferente, sus dorados ojos no podían apartarse del triste semblante de ella, de pronto escuchó como despertaba el príncipe del Sur, por lo cual decidió alejarse un poco de la chica.

-Len ¿cómo está Pilika?– preguntó Horo- Horo mientras se levantaba.

-Parece estar mejor, la fiebre parece estar cediendo– respondió Len –creí que ibas a dormir un poco más, casi no haz descansado en toda la noche, despertaste a cada rato.

-Sí, pero ella es de las personas más importantes para mí, imagino que me entiendes porque también tienes una hermana, además tu ni siquiera has dormido– expresó el peli azul.

-Por eso no te preocupes, y tienes razón, yo siempre velaré por mi hermana, aun cuando ella es mayor que yo, sabes lo mejor será que vaya a llamar a Lady Ana.

-Es cierto en todas las veces que me desperté no la vi, acaso… ¿Pasó toda la noche afuera?

-Sí, Yoh también y estuvo vigilando la entrada.

-Pero a nosotros nos tocaba la guardia, discúlpame con toda esta situación ni siquiera recordé lo que me correspondía, jamás olvidaré como se arriesgaron para salvarla– agradeció mirando a Pilika.

-No, no hicimos nada que no hubieras hecho tu por cualquiera de nosotros, bueno en seguida…

-No, descansa un poco y ya no te preocupes Len, iré yo a llamar a la sacerdotisa– habló Horo levantándose para dirigirse al exterior en tanto el otro príncipe lo seguía con su áurea mirada, para después regresar a contemplar el rostro de la hermana de quien acababa de salir.

E – e – E

Aquella calidez la mantenía sumida en un profundo sueño, no deseaba despertar, sentía como si algo tratara de mantenerla en aquel mundo tranquilo y maravilloso, sin embargo e era necesario saber qué irradiaba aquella paz que la envolvía de tal forma. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando para permitir a sus negras pupilas recibir la luz del día recién llegado y sintió como su dorado cabello era acariciado por alguien, entonces se percató de lo sucedido, del hecho de haberse quedado dormida en las piernas del príncipe del Norte, en ese instante levantó su cabeza rápidamente, lo cual dejó pasmado al castaño.

Ambos quedaron paralizados, mirándose fijamente y sin poder decir una sola palabra, los ojos de ambos, negros como la noche, brillantes como las estrellas; se quedaron clavados, enterrados en la mirada profunda y sincera del otro, las mejillas de los dos se sonrojaron. Pero ella se alejó de él poniéndose de pie con suma rapidez.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué está tan cerca de mí?– exclamó enojada la rubia mientras lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa?– reclamó el príncipe levantándose para encarar a la joven –usted fue la que se quedó dormida en este lugar tan inapropiado, afuera, a la intemperie, a merced del frío y yo sólo…

-Y por eso se siente con el derecho de abrazarme, descarado– dijo propinándole un ligero empujón.

-Si cree que lo hice por gusto está muy equivocada– respondió él sumamente enojado por aquel golpe –por lo visto debí alejarme de usted sin importar ninguna otra cosa…

-Así es, su presencia me molesta porque usted es la persona más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida– refirió la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, pues yo jamás creí encontrarme con alguien tan testaruda como usted, tal vez debí dejarla temblando de frío.

-Pues créame que lo habría preferido a tener que encontrarme tan molestamente cerca de usted– la joven se acercó y levantó su mano abofeteando al muchacho con tal fuerza que dejó adolorida la mejilla del castaño.

-Y eso por qué se supone que fue, por decirle la verdad acerca de su forma absurda de comportarse.

-SOLO AGAME UN FAVOR Y NO VUELVA A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA– le gritó ella entrando a la cueva y casi chocando con Horo- Horo que salía de ahí.

-Disculpe– se dirigió el peli azul a ella.

-QUE?– gritó furiosa entrando en la cueva.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?– cuestionó el muchacho a su amigo.

-NADA– le gritó Yoh sentándose en el tronco mientras Lizerg se despertaba confundido por tanto grito –no deberías hacerle caso– refunfuñó en tono más bajo –no debería hacerle caso– concluyó más para sí mismo.

E – e – E

Era ya más de medio día, casi todos estaban dentro de la cueva, a excepción de Yoh quien después de aquella pelea con la rubia joven había preferido quedarse fuera, ¿para qué perturbar la paz de los de dentro con otra insulsa discusión? El muchacho del Norte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando lo interrumpió el ver como Lizerg salía de la cueva, en donde había permanecido por un buen rato, en sus manos traía un plato que le extendió a Yoh, él lo miró y tomo el recipiente en sus manos, murmuró un leve "gracias" y comenzó a comer.

-Fue una noche muy fría, pero tranquila ¿verdad?– comentó el peli verde.

-Sí– respondió el castaño para continuar comiendo –¿cómo sigue?– cuestionó él dejando por un momento su alimento.

-La hermana de Horo- Horo– explicó Lizerg –no ha recuperado el conocimiento, Lady Ana dijo que si no despierta en a más tardar una hora habrá que empezar a preocuparse, ya le bajó la fiebre por lo cual no es normal que continue inconsciente, por lo menos ya debería haber abierto lo ojos una vez o dado algún indicio de querer despertar.

-Pobre muchacha, tal vez ya no desea despertar– murmuró de manera pensativa Yoh –y luego Horo- Horo, lo siento también por él, y pensar que aún no lo sabe todo– extenuó el castaño con tristeza mientras miraba su plato.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No, a nada– corrigió Yoh comiendo con rapidez no sabía cómo podría comunicar él a alguien lo que Ana le había revelado y tampoco se sentía capaz de ello, una vez terminada su comida volvió a mirar a su compañero –vaya, Len ha mejorado mucho su forma de cocinar.

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando amigo?– comentó el príncipe del Oeste –esta sopa la hizo Lady Ana.

-ELLA– gritó el muchacho del reino del Norte –¿por qué no me lo dijiste?– preguntó a manera de reclamo.

-Me dijo que te lo diera y no te dijera nada hasta que lo hubieras comido todo – explicó Lizerg con algo de reserva.

El muchacho se levantó enojado y entró en la cueva, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, no estaba seguro exactamente de qué, pero de por si los hechos de la mañana lo habían dejado de muy mal humor, sí, se sentía tonto buscando siempre un motivo para pelear con la sacerdotisa, pero después de todo ¿no había sido ella quien había comenzado con esa situación?

Una vez adentró se sintió sumamente mal al ver la cara de preocupación de Len, jamás lo había visto así él siempre serio y frío parecía realmente fuera de sí, afectado por la situación de la joven que permanecía recostada sin mostrar si quiera una señal de vida más que su, ahora, tranquila respiración.

Yoh se acercó lentamente hasta el grupo, seguido por Lizerg. El príncipe del Norte llegó a un lado de Len y lo miró tratando de mejorar su semblante para darle ánimos a su amigo quien parecía necesitarlos tanto como el hermano de la enferma, de pronto la peli azul que yacía inconsciente comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas parecían no querer terminar todos la miraron con desconcierto en tanto el muchacho de cabello azul tomaba una de las manos de la joven, de pronto ella se sentó en un solo movimiento y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, los miró a todos, con sus ojos muy abiertos, los escaneó con un rápido vistazo en tanto sus pupilas se contraían llenas de terror y desconcierto.

-¡No me toquen, no se me acerquen!– exclamó la joven asustada en tanto se soltaba bruscamente de la mano de su hermano.

-Pilika, hermana soy yo– hablo Horo tratando de tocarla.

-No, no, no quiero que se me acerquen, déjeme, HERMANO, HERMANOOO– gritaba desesperada y el peli azul príncipe sólo trataba de calmarla inútilmente –DÉJAME– gritaba sin cesar no era a quienes estaban ahí a los que veía sino a los fantasmas terroríficos enterrados en su mente, continuó gritando fuera de control hasta que la sacerdotisa se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de la joven que aún gritaba sin parar.

-Por favor, cálmate– suplicó la rubia mientras una leve luz dorada salía de su mano y envolvía el rostro de la muchacha que meneaba con fuerza su cabeza, la luz dorada salió por un buen rato de las manos de Ana, después y sin desaparecer la luz tomó la mano del joven de azul cabello y la posó sobre la de la aterrada muchacha –tranquila, aquí esta tu hermano, ya estás a salvo– la muchacha se calmó, cerro un segundo sus ojos y al fin vio al príncipe Horo- Horo y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano que al fin pudo abrazarla para tratar de confortarla.

Todos los miraban un poco más serenos aunque aún estaban un poco intranquilos por la forma de actuar de la joven, todos prefirieron dejar a los dos a solas, antes de salir Ana tomó un recipiente con agua, echó en él una hoja de color verde claro e iluminó el contenedor con un nuevo alo de luz dorada, se acercó a Horo quien continuaba abrazado a su hermana y le dijo:

-Que lo beba poco a poco– el asintió con su cabeza, la joven se apartó y comenzó a retirarse, todos siguieron a Ana al exterior de la cueva, cuando estuvieron afuera Yoh se percato del cansancio que reflejaba el rostro de la muchacha –llorará mucho antes de poder sentirse mejor, sería bueno que los dejaran solos un muy largo rato, con ese medicamento dormirá tranquila, sin pesadillas, además necesitaré más plantas para hacer más medicina su salud está afectada, llorar la hará desahogarse pero la debilitará y eso es peligroso en su condición.

-Enseguida iremos a buscarlas– declaró Len dirigiéndose al bosque junto con sus dos compañeros.

-Gracias, mientras yo…– la joven no pudo continuar pues se desmayó y apenas Yoh alcanzó a sostenerla, la rubia quedó sin sentido en los brazos del castaño.

-No entiendo– comentó Yoh mientras se inclinaba sosteniendo a la joven, la mantuvo en sus brazos y se quedó mirando el rostro de la muchacha..

-Es normal– dijo el oji dorado –ayer nos ayudo en la batalla, después se puso a atender a la hermana de Horo- Horo…

-Pasó casi toda la noche en vela– explicó el príncipe del Norte –se durmió cuando faltaba muy poco para el amanecer.

-Luego cocinó para todos y ella ni siquiera probó bocado– extenuó Lizerg mientras se acercaba a Yoh quien se puso de pie junto con el cuerpo de Ana y caminó hasta donde estaban los troncos de la noche anterior, Len colocó una de las frazadas que traían para que el castaño colocara a la rubia y el peli verde ponía algo para recostar la cabeza de la sacerdotisa.

-Y utilizó sus poderes para calmar a esa joven y realizar ese último medicamento– continuó el futuro rey del Este.

-Debe estar agotada– murmuró Yoh cubriendo a Ana con su capa –creo que lo mejor será que vayan ustedes, me quedaré a cuidarla– los príncipes aceptaron y se encaminaron al bosque, mientras el castaño acomodaba los cabellos de la doncella, ella respiraba tranquila y él se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a equivocar con respecto a la rubia muchacha, caviló mucho tiempo en eso, en el malentendido que había tenido con la mujer aquella mañana, todos esos pensamientos atravesaban por su mente mientras miraba la hermosura del rostro de la joven y sólo pedía que aquel momento durara mucho, tanto como fuera posible, recordó como había rogado por no terminar jamás el momento pasado con ella cuando la rubia se quedó dormida afuera de la cueva la madrugada anterior.

En ese momento sus brazos la habían envuelto para evitarle el frío y él había sentido un calor tranquilizante, una sensación envolvente y maravillosa a la cual no daba explicación, cerca de ella se sentía indispensable, es verdad que él era un príncipe, heredero al trono de su reino, sabía de su importante posición, pero jamás se había sentido importante simplemente por ser él, desde que nació había sido educado para gobernar, al iniciar su misión sabía de lo indispensable que era su existencia, pero en realidad jamás había sentido que fuera importante por ser solamente él, Yoh, cuando estaba junto a ella sentía eso aunque en realidad no lo entendía y en ello nacía su gran desconcierto.

E – e – E

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?– preguntó ella mientras se incorporaba mirando a su alrededor sin entender bien cuanto sucedía.

-Se desmayó Miladi– respondió el príncipe de cabello castaño quien estaba sentado en un tronco casi junto al sitio donde ella estaba recostada, esas palabras las dijo en tanto le ofrecía una pequeña cantimplora –beba un poco de agua, de seguro le hará bien– explicó el muchacho con el objeto en su mano.

-No gracias– contestó la chica con frialdad –tengo otras cosas que hacer– dijo poniéndose de pie, pero justo en ese momento sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y estuvo a punto de caer pero de nuevo fue sostenida por Yoh, quien la sostuvo tan a duras penas, pues no estaba preparado para ese incidente que ambos cayeron al suelo el joven la sostuvo de la cintura y quedó bajo Ana, para evitarle cualquier daño.

-¿Se lastimó?– cuestionó el príncipe mrándola sobre él.

-No– respondió ella con sus mejillas tremendamente sonrojadas por la situación en que se encontraba con Yoh –es sólo que me sentí…

-Débil– completó el príncipe sin dejar de mirarla, los dos se incorporaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse, ella ayudada por el muchacho pero no perdían el contacto visual.

-Sí– murmuró ella después de un breve lapso de silencio –creo que estoy algo ¿cansada?–explicó Ana cuestionándose a sí misma, al final: Yoh colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia.

-Es normal– refirió el castaño mientras sentía los brazos de la joven alrededor de su cuello, mecánicamente cada uno había decidido abrazar al otro, la cercanía de ambos ya era tal que podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros y escuchaban el fuerte sonido de sus corazones, los cuales latían con fuerza y a un mismo ritmo como si se hubiesen sincronizado. De pronto ambos se percataron de su posición y se soltaron rápidamente, poniendo de por medio un espacio que los hizo sentirse seguros de sus propios sentimientos y decidieron darse la espalda.

-Siento haberle causado problemas– declaró ella con su mismo tono frío y su mirada en el suelo..

-No se preocupe, después de todo usted también se ha preocupado por ayudarnos, tanto como para olvidarse de que necesita descansar, debió comer tal como se ocupó en que todos lo hiciéramos– comentó el futuro rey del Norte haciendo referencia a las indicaciones dadas por ella a Lizerg para evitar el rechazo de Yoh hacia la comida preparada por ella.

-No sabía que el cansancio pudiera provocar esto, jamás había salido de esa parte del bosque, ni siquiera del Lago del Destino.

-¿Jamás? Pero entonces…

-Por favor, ahora no estoy para cuestionamientos – contuvo ella la curiosidad del muchacho.

-Bueno, pues le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros Miladi– extenuó Yoh girándose para ver de nuevo a la joven quien continuaba dándole la espalda.

-De nada alteza– habló girando un poco su rostro para verlo –ahora con su permiso iré a ver como sigue Lady Pilika.

-Sí, no tiene porque preocuparse, los demás están dentro cuidándola– comentó el castaño –por cierto, antes de que se vaya… podría pedirle un favor.

-¿Cual?– cuestionó ella mirándolo.

-Por favor, sé que me pidió que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, pero creo que entonces los dos estábamos más exaltados de lo conveniente.

-Es cierto y no quise ofenderle de esa forma.

-No se preocupe, y sólo quería suplicarle una cosa, llámeme Yoh.

-Tal vez lo intente– concluyó la joven mientras entraba en la cueva.

E – e – E

Por la noche Pilika ya no presentó fiebre y aun cuando continuó llorando logró dormir un poco, siempre vigilada por la mirada preocupada de su hermano con quien no había logrado cruzar palabra, apenas intentaba decir algo las lágrimas atrapaban sus frases y transformaban cualquier enunciado en dolorosos sollozos por lo que Horo- Horo renunció al intento de formular cualquier pregunta.

-Ha sufrido mucho– le comunicó Ana al angustiado joven de celeste cabellera –no intente forzarla, cuando su herida le permita hablar le dirá cuanto necesite saber y cuanto no necesite también, déjela descansar.

-Sí, gracias– extenuó apenas con un hilo de voz el príncipe del reino del Sur, sin entender por completo lo dicho por la sacerdotisa.

E – e – E

Apenas despuntó el día Ana revisó a la joven quien estaba más tranquila después de la terrible noche que había pasado, pero aún así se veía más repuesta aunque sus ojos lucían apagados por el llanto de varias horas, a pesar de ello el grupo decidió ponerse en marcha, dado el peligro que representaba permanecer por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, la princesa de cabellos celestes ya no lloraba, aunque tampoco pronunciaba palabra, a menos que tuviera verdadera necesidad de decir algo, ella, por decisión de la sacerdotisa, iba en el mismo caballo que Ana, quien se había ofrecido para vigilar que la joven no se sintiera mal, esa mañana Pilika de nuevo había hecho el intento de contar lo sucedido, pero aún estaba muy alterada así que prefirió guardarse cuanto sabía.

Comenzaron el camino y la joven de celestes cabellos la mayor parte del tiempo, iba en silencio, la sacerdotisa guiaba al grupo, en un momento voltió a ver al castaño joven que iba unos pasos detrás de ella, éste hablaba de un tema poco importante con su similar del Oeste, por lo que no se percató de la fugaz mirada de la sacerdotisa quien volvió a fijar su vista en el frente mientras pensaba una y otra vez una sola cosa: "después de todo, sólo estamos SIGUIENDO NUESTRO DESTINO".

CONTINUARÁ…

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

CAMIELEIN – Sí son tan lindos, amo a YXA, pero por el momento debo tomarlo con calma porque como sabiamente dijo Jack el destripador: "Vamos por partes", y aunque se te halla olvidado dejarme review el cap pasado lo importante es que esta vez te acordaste de mi miau, es muy padre usar la imaginación, me alegra que disfrutes mi fic, bueno cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo.

DARK TAO – Gracias por dejar un review para el cap anterior y para este también, por cierto échale muchas ganas a tu investigación, te entiendo, por razones profesionales yo tampoco puedo escribir todo lo que quisiera, oye que padre pensar en los jinetes medievales, yo también me los imagino así, no sé, efectos secundarios de leer Ivanhoe y Robin Hood más de 50 veces nnU , me alegra que te gusta como describo a Len, siempre me baso mucho en su mirada. Bueno gracias y ahora procedo a contestar tu review de este capítulo:

Espero te guste este cap tanto como el anterior y sí se ven tan maravillosos mi Yoh y Anita, ay son tiernos, poco a poco van siendo atrapados, trampas que se ponen ellos solos.

Sí, los ojos de Len son inspiradores, bueno, no siempre uno se encuentra con ojos tan maravillosos como los de él, y aun cuando apenas es una pizquita de LenXPilika ya pronto habrá más y como ves la pobrecita niña no está ahorita muy bien pero por lo menos ya despertó. Y lo malo también va a ser para el pobrecito de Horo- Horo, imagínate ahora ya no más le queda su hermana, haber que pasa. Sólo me queda agradecerte por todo y espero seguirnos leyendo, tu también cuídate mucho miau.

SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA – gracias por tu opinión y por hacerte presente con tus reviews, eso me anima, discúlpame por tardar tanto en actualizar pero bueno ya viste arriba la razón, nos leemos.

XSHAMANX – claro aquí está la continuación y tienes toda la razón, Ana es la mejor de todas las itakos, espero volver a leerte por este tu fic, bye.

VICKY-CHAN15 – Muchas muchas gracias por tu opinión tan grata sobre mi fic, que bueno saber que te ponga hasta de buenas, yo siempre me esfuerzo para que quede lo mejor posible, se hace lo que se puede.

Sí esa Anita no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero bueno tiene sus razones, me encanta Ana, ojala y te siga gustando tanto mi fic.

Ay por cierto que bueno que lo mencionas porque… miau… el gato tuvo un error de esos tamaño big bang, fíjate que me faltó el guión bajo, sí ya me auto castigué (itako ana tenshi haciendo ejercicio en cantidades psicópatas supervisada por Shaman Fan), pero ahora sí, el único cambio es: heeroyuyguion bajorelena, lo demás si está bien, nada más ¿verdad? nnU de verdad una disculpa y espero pronto tener un mail de parte tuyo miau.

Y te agradezco ese apoyo que siempre nos has demostrado tanto a mi hermano como a mí y me encantaría que fuésemos grandes amigas porque me doy cuenta que eres un persona maravillosa y si ya sabes como es la gente cuando uno se porta mejor de lo normal muchos se aprovechan pero jamás cambies si esa es tu manera de ser, así que espero tu mail para que podamos comunicarnos más, nosotros también te mandamos un gran abrazo y esperaré con ansias el review para este cap que ojala también te guste, nos estamos leyendo mi chava, bye.

T-ANNITA – Así es otro fic más, ay como si no me diera abasto con los que ya tengo me entró la loquera y decidí publicar otro más, espero que te siga gustando, y ¿de veras te parece pronto?, es que qué quieres me encanta esa pareja me parece que no importa donde los ponga nacieron para estar juntos, además, no mas se hacen porque si no fueran tan necios eso hubiera sido amor a primera vista, bueno espero leerte por aquí de nuevo


	7. EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN LA PACIENCIA DE SEGUIRME LEYENDO, DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO PORQUE TENGO LA HORRIBLE COSTUMBRE DE ATRAZARME CON LOS CAPÍTULOS, CREANME QUE SI POR MI FUERA ME PASARÍA EL DÍA ESCRIBIENDO, PERO NI MODO, ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACER TRÁMITES PARA CONCLUIR CON LO DE MI SERVICIO SOCIAL Y NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA, ADEMÁS ME PUSE A TRADUCIR UNAS COSAS Y CON TAN POCO TIEMPO ANDABA DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPI…**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Itako Ana Tenshi

**CAP. 7 – EL ENFRENTAMIENTO**

La rubia dirigía magistralmente a su corcel, su paso era veloz y marcaba el camino que habrían de seguir los jinetes que la seguían, ahora a lado de su corcel cabalgaba el del príncipe del Norte, el cual por más que lo intentaba no podía retirar su vista de encima de la sacerdotisa, justo detrás de ellos iban los otros tres príncipes, todos viajaban alertas de cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudiera avisarles de algún peligro, la princesa Pilika se sentía bastante confiada al ir a lado de la guía del grupo y a pesar de la pena que atravesaba su alma ya no lloraba pero continuaba en silencio.

-Tal vez sea hora de tomar un descanso– anunció Ana mientras se preparaba para detener su paso.

-Pienso que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido– expresó Len desde su montura.

-En menos de una hora– comenzó a explicar la sacerdotisa –saldremos de lo más espeso del bosque y seremos un blanco fácil, lo mejor es descansar un rato, recuerden al salir del bosque no tardaremos mucho en llegar a las montañas y se deben ahorrar fuerzas para ese tramo.

-Entonces hagamos lo que Lady Ana dice– pidió Yoh mientras bajaba de su caballo, lo cual sorprendió a todo el grupo y principalmente a la rubia.

-Bueno si creen que es lo mejor– extenuó Lizerg mientras descendía y Len hacia lo mismo, Horo aún en su equino se acercó al caballo de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Pilika?– cuestionó preocupado el peliazul.

-Bien, no te preocupes– contestó la muchacha mientras veía a Ana bajar y el muchacho peli azul retiraba su caballo para permitir a la sacerdotisa dejar su transporte.

-Déjeme ayudarla a bajar alteza– comentó la chica extendiendo su mano a la princesa aún sobre el caballo.

-No Miladi– se adelantó Len –yo la ayudaré– Ana lo miró por un instante y después comenzó a caminar lejos de su caballo, el príncipe del Este tomo la mano de la joven y ella se apoyo en los hombros del joven el cual la bajó lentamente.

-Gracias…– dijo ella al encontrarse a unos cuantos centímetros del muchacho.

-Len, Miladi– comentó sin retirar sus dorados ojos de los zafiros que poseía la princesa –mi nombre es Len, príncipe del Este.

-Sí, cuanto tiempo sin verle alteza– murmuró la joven sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, e los ojos color oro del muchacho la princesa encontró una calidez que le dio fuerzas para hablar, era una fuerza diferente a la transmitida por su hermano, aquel momento los atrapó hasta que escucharon como Lizerg se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención del príncipe del Este.

-Bueno, descanse un rato– continuó Len alejándose de ella –vamos Lizerg hay que preparar todo para el campamento.

E – e – E

Ana juntaba algunos leños mientras Yoh se acercó a ella, comenzó a ayudarla y ya ambos tenían montones bastante grandes.

-Parece que Lady Pilika esta mejor ¿no cree?– hablo él tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, todo el día ha estado muy tranquila, aunque aún necesita decirle a su hermano todo lo que vivió– dijo ella comenzando a acomodar la madera.

-Debe ser difícil hablar de las cosas tan terribles que ha vivido.

-Usted parece entender mucho sobre los sentimientos de los demás.

-No mucho, es sólo que imagino lo horrible que sería estar en una situación similar y… le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre– comentó él sonriéndole.

-Imposible– afirmó ella –usted es un príncipe, al llegar a Avalon acabara mi misión así que no debo acostumbrarme a su compañía ni a la de nadie– sentenció la muchacha.

-Pero tal vez podría ir a verla después o…

-No, por favor alteza, olvide las cosas de las que hemos hablado, lo mejor es tratarnos como siempre, soy una sacerdotisa y…– detuvo sus palabras para encender una llama sobre la madera que había preparado –lo mejor será dejar de hablarnos con tanta familiaridad– concluyó alejándose de él, dejando desconcertado al príncipe, quien no entendía el por qué del deseo de la joven por mantener con él una relación fría y formal, de pronto pensó que tal vez era por la forma en que él se había comportado cuando se conocieron.

E – e – E

El atardecer iluminaba de rojo las figuras de cada uno de esos viajeros, todos sentados sobre un tronco de tamaño mediano, las seis personas permanecían en silencio, tomaban los alimentos preparados por la sacerdotisa en estricto silencio, pero los sollozos de la joven de cabellos celestes rompieron la calma del crepúsculo, todos voltearon a verla.

-No sé para qué continuar con este viaje– murmuró la joven con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras miraba a su hermano sentado a su lado, todos permanecieron expectantes.

-Pilika ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo te dije que no podrías acompañarme y aún así me seguiste– contestó el peliazul asombrado por las palabras de su hermana.

-CREES QUE ESTOY POR GUSTO AQUÍ– gritó ella –hermano– continuó con voz leve –ya no queda nada, lo destruyeron todo, las casas, el palacio, mataron a toda la gente, hasta nuestros padres…

-QUÉ– exclamó Horo acercándose más a ella –NO PUEDE SER– gritó tomándola de los hombros.

-SI, TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS NO QUEDO NADIE– gritó como si deseara desgarrar su garganta para después murmurar –mi madre me salvó, ella abrió un pasadizo que había en el castillo y el cual me llevaba lejos, hasta el bosque, ahí permanecí escondida, y desde el bosque se veían las llamas…

-Pero…– trató de hablar él.

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS– ordenó ella –regresé pensando que quizás alguien podría ayudarme y solo había cenizas, no quedó más que cenizas– terminó de decir para hincarse a llorar y él joven príncipe se hincó a lado de ella –no contentos con eso, cuando me descubrieron me persiguieron para matarme, me escondí por el bosque y cada vez que los escuchaba cerca creí que moriría– cuando ella terminó de hablar ambos derramaron sus lagrimas y los ojos de los otros príncipes también dejaron escapar su llanto de rabia e impotencia. La rubia joven se acercó a Pilika y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca debes perder las esperanzas– comentó la sacerdotisa sin soltar a la joven –sé que en este momento no ves ninguna luz, pero en Avalon se encuentra una luz más fuerte que la de cualquier país, la de la justicia y esa luz jamás iluminará a alguien como Hao, ella no le permitirá utilizar su ambición sin un castigo, las palabras no pueden curar el alma, pero tu fuerza y el tiempo sí y yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que obtengan lo necesario para detener a ese malvado que usa el poder de forma equivocada– explicó la joven mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus blancas mejillas, después se separó de la muchacha que ya se encontraba más tranquila y la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar apartado del grupo pues no deseaba que los demás se percataran de su llanto.

E – e – E

-Creí que tu no llorabas– escuchó ella exclamar tras de sí, lo cual la hizo voltear rápidamente encontrándose con el príncipe del Norte.

-Por favor déjame sola– pidió la rubia volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Me agrada que me hables con más confianza– dijo acercándose.

-Como se atreve, yo solo… no quise hablar así, además yo… por favor váyase, no quiero que me vean llorar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que nunca en mi vida había llorado, me siento desesperada, me duele cada una de esas muertes– explicó mientras lo miraba a la cara –no sé qué es esto.

-Es tristeza, enojo– explicó él acortando la distancia entre los dos –impotencia, indignación– comentó él abrazándola –miedo.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?– cuestionó ella atrapada en los brazos del joven.

-Porque siento lo mismo y es normal, los humanos somos así.

-No, ¡yo no debería sentir esto!– continuó diciendo con mucha desesperación en tanto agitaba su cabeza e intentaba separarse de él quien la retenía abrazada –ni esto, ni nada, no me deben controlar los sentimientos, tengo miedo Yoh– apenas había pronunciado aquel nombre cuando lo miró a los ojos completamente confundida.

-Que hermoso se escucha mi nombre en tus labios…Ana– murmuró el castaño acercando su rostro al de ella, la sacerdotisa se había quedado paralizada, mirando los profundos ojos negros del príncipe del Norte, los labios de él lentamente tocaron los de ella, en tanto los fuertes brazos del muchacho seguían aprisionándola en un cálido abrazo.

Cuando la rubia sintió esa cercanía quiso reclamar pero no pudo, sólo cerró sus ojos poco a poco y sintió esos cálidos labios, esa tierna caricia, sintió como el príncipe la besaba, la muchacha comenzó a corresponder el beso, a probar esa dulce miel que destilaba la boca de ese muchacho, mientras lo besaba la invadió una extraña e inexplicable felicidad, una que superaba cualquier otro sentimiento, la hacía olvidar todo lo demás, todo aquello venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y nunca antes en su vida había experimentado nada parecido.

El beso fue primero lento, tranquilo, con el primer roce de sus labios y poco a poco se fue profundizando, aquel encuentro de sus bocas comenzaba a tornarse más apasionado, ambos correspondían y se interesaban sólo en una cosa, seguir saboreándose, porque este era el sabor de un sentimiento desconocido para ellos y no deseaban detenerse, pero el grito de Len los interrumpió, pues llamaba a Yoh, el cual se separó, contra toda su voluntad, de la doncella, cuando el beso se rompió ambos respiraban algo agitados, aquella muestra de cariño los había dejado sin aliento, el castaño se quedó mirando sorprendido a la mujer, embrujado por las joyas oscuras de los ojos de la sacerdotisa quien permanecía estática ante lo sucedido, las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de rojo, pero no rompieron el contacto visual, y aun con todo eso ambos tuvieron que obligar a sus mentes a reaccionar por sobre lo que sus corazones decían y pedían a gritos, "un beso más", suplicaban los ojos de ambos, pero no podían, no obedecieron a sus impulsos, actuaron con sus cerebros mandando sobre sus almas y sin decir una palabra se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás.

Ambos se acercaron a sus compañeros, aun un poco confundidos por el hecho de momentos antes. En cuanto se encontraron junto a ellos, Len se aproximó al castaño y le informó de la presencia de los hombres de Hao.

-¿Estás seguro?– cuestionó Yoh tomando su arma que había quedado junto a su equipaje.

-Lizerg los acaba de ver– murmuró el príncipe de ojos dorados –deben de estar asechándonos.

-Aún no nos ven– exclamó Ana atrayendo las miradas de todos sobre ella y se percataron de como de sus ojos salía una extraña luz plateada –pero están buscándonos, veo al hombre del negro de antes y a tres jóvenes, son unas hechiceras– terminó de decir para volver a mirarlos normalmente.

-Miladi– murmuró Yoh –usted y la princesa Pilika deben ocultarse, nosotros lucharemos.

-No, debemos tratar de irnos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren– interrumpió la sacerdotisa

-Si huimos nos encontraran en algún momento– aclaró Yoh –no tenemos más alternativa que hacerles frente.

-Entonces yo los ayudaré– propuso Ana –esas mujeres son hechiceras, no podrán vencerlas con simples espadas.

-Pero es preferible que cuide a mi hermana– dijo Horo quien estaba junto a la muchacha de azules cabellos que parecía más tranquila, pero agachaba su rostro –nosotros podremos con ellos.

-La pelea solo los distraerá mientras ustedes se adelantan y entonces los despistaremos– explicó Len.

-Esta bien, pero deben tener mucho cuidado, manténganse juntos– recomendó la rubia joven –el plan de ellos es separarlos.

-Bueno, ahora vayan por entre los árboles– pidió Lizerg a las jóvenes del corcel blanco y ambas así lo hicieron, estaban a punto de ocultarse cuando Ana volteó.

-Por favor tengan mucho cuidado– les pidió la sacerdotisa mientras miraba a Yoh.

E – e – E

Una vez que los príncipes perdieron de vista a las doncellas se prepararon para enfrentar a sus enemigos, y no tardaron mucho en estar frente a frente con sus oponentes, el hombre de negro los miraba con sumo detenimiento, él estaba acompañado de tres jóvenes, una pelirroja, otra rubia y una de cabello azul, la cual parecía ser mayor a las otras dos, cada uno montaba un imponente corcel negro.

-Altezas– refirió la mujer de largo cabello azul –nuestro señor Hao envía sus saludos.

-Pues nos interesa muy poco– exclamó Len con acentuado y profundo enojo y dejándoles ver el desprecio que sentía por su amo.

-Vaya a Mary no le gustan los modales de ese príncipe– comentó la rubia que pertenecía a los hombres de Hao.

-Creo que ni ustedes ni nosotros tenemos tiempo para estar hablando– comentó Yoh mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Ya viste eso Kanna– dijo la pelirroja a la primera que había hablado –creen que nos vencerán con espadas, son muy ilusos– dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues demostrémosles a estas tres brujas lo ilusos que somos– exclamó el peliazul príncipe –aquí mismo me van a pagar todo lo que Hao le hizo al reino del Sur.

-Deberías agradecer que todavía te queda el recuerdo de ese insignificante lugar– refirió Kanna con burla, lo cual hizo a Horo enfadarse aun más.

Las tres mujeres sacaron unas luminosas espadas de sus manos, las cuales estaban hechas de magia, la de cabello azul apareció una espada más y se la dio al hombre ataviado con color negro. De inmediato la hechicera Mary atacó al príncipe del Norte, en tanto su compañero del sur era acometido por la pelirroja, Kanna luchaba con Len y a Lizerg le toco medir fuerzas con el hombre. Las espadas chocaban y a las mujeres les parecía asombroso ver a estas armas resistir los ataques de las espadas mágicas.

-Vaya, la espada con la cual peleas debe ser de un material muy resistente para soportar la magia de Mary– comentó la rubia a su castaño oponente.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé es una espada normal– exclamó Yoh lanzando fuertes ataques con su arma.

-Tal vez su magia no es tan poderosa como creían– murmuró Len a su enemiga.

-Tonterías– contestó Kanna –algún truco debe haber.

-Sí, yo vi como el príncipe del Norte usaba magia en nuestro primer encuentro– contó Lakis, el hombre de negro, atacando a Lizerg y este detenía el golpe de la espada.

-Esa es magia elemental– reclamó el peliverde príncipe defendiéndose con otro ataque –no tiene nada que ver con la magia de batalla.

-Pues aunque nuestras armas sean comunes o mágicas no nos vencerán– aclaró Horo a Maty con la cual luchaba.

-Ingenuos– contestó ella con desprecio –somos mucho más fuertes, en cuanto acabemos con ustedes iremos por la niña que se nos escapó.

-Y por esa sacerdotisa– completó la rubia.

-Ustedes no dañaran a Ana– grito Yoh enojado mientras atacaba con más fuerza a la hechicera.

-¿Dañarla? No seas tonto– aclaró Kanna sacando de su mano un rayo que derribó a Len –y por cierto te agradezco de verdad habernos dado el dato de su nombre, el señor Hao tenía gran interés en conocerlo, pero no le haría ningún daño.

-Sí, el señor Hao jamás tocaría al tesoro más preciado de Avalon, pero con los poderes de ella podrá completar los suyos y hará cuanto quiera– continuó Maty mientras arrojaba a Horo una esfera de luz que el príncipe del Sur apenas pudo evitar con su espada como escudo.

-Pues Ana nunca ayudará al maldito de Hao– reclamó Yoh sin dejar de pelear un instante.

E – e – E

Los árboles las habían ocultado, ya se habían alejado bastante del lugar de la pelea y la espesura del bosque comenzaba a ceder bastante, la princesa no retiraba ni un instante su mirada del lugar donde se podía percibir la pelea.

-¿Cree que lo logren?– preguntó Pilika a la rubia que guiaba el corcel en donde iban.

-No lo sé– contestó con un tono indiferente.

-Tengo miedo– murmuró la peliazul –esas mujeres son hechiceras, ¿cómo podrán vencerlas?

-Esos son los obstáculos que deben superar para llegar a Avalon– respondió la rubia –y aún cuando lleguen al final de la búsqueda tendrán que enfrentarse a cualquier prueba que los dioses de Avalon propongan, principalmente el príncipe del Norte.

-Sí, pero qué pasará si uno de ellos muere, hay que hacer algo, no quiero perder a mi hermano– sollozó la princesa –además usted tiene magia ¿por qué no los ayuda?

-No puedo, está prohibido, cuando Yoh me dijo que me fuera me lo recordó– declaró la sacerdotisa mirando hacia donde podía percibirse la pelea –Avalon es un reino neutral y…yo lo represento en este mundo, verá princesa…

**Hace miles de años este mundo contaba con cinco reinos: el del Norte, el Sur, el Este, el Oeste y el de Avalon, los primeros cuatro reinos eran gobernados por soberanos humanos pero no así el de Avalon, el cual albergaba a poderosos magos, hechiceras y videntes, tan poderosos que eran considerados dioses. En esos tiempos no había paz en este mundo pues los reinos del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste estaban siempre sumidos en constantes guerras y se ayudaban de unas poderosas armas, las LUCES de sus reinos cada uno contaba con su propia luz a excepción de Avalon.**

**Pero las luces no dejaban de ser utilizadas para la destrucción y los cuatro reinos habían caído en la más profunda oscuridad y desesperación, mientras tanto el reino de la magia permanecía alejado de ellos, sus conflictos no lo preocupaban prefiriendo permanecer neutral.**

**Sucedió entonces que tras largos años de lucha entre los reyes humanos, una gran amenaza surgió, un malvado y poderoso demonio que destruía todo a su paso, este monstruo había sido creado a causa de los sentimientos negativos de todo el mundo, gracias a las constantes guerras y muertes. Los soberanos estaban desesperados por tanto decidieron acudir a Avalon y pedir el consejo de sus gobernantes; la reina de Avalon los recibió con gusto y tras darles la bienvenida a su reino les dio la única solución a su problema.**

_**-Mis estimados soberanos– explicó la reina –para deshaceros de la temible amenaza que asola vuestros reinos, deberán primero dejar los conflictos entre ustedes y así unir sus fuerzas y las LUCES de cada uno de sus reinos.**_

_**-Pero– interrumpió el rey del Norte –para defendernos sólo contamos con las LUCES, cada rey cuenta con la propia y de seguro nadie desea deshacerse de su protección.**_

_**-No será necesario que las luces desaparezcan– aclaró la reina de Avalon –sólo deben unirlas para así crear LAETERNA LUZ, un arma sumamente poderosa, con la cual se puede destruir a cualquier enemigo.**_

**Una vez que hubieron recibido la recomendación de la soberana hicieron un consejo, en éste aceptaron unir fuerzas y gracias a la unión de las LUCES de sus reinos lograron crear LA ETERNA LUZ, el arma más poderosa, la cual ninguna magia podría vencer. Pero cuando el demonio que los amenazaba fue destruido volvieron a reunirse para discutir acerca de la poderosa arma a la cual tenían acceso. De nuevo se dirigieron a Avalon para suplicar la sabiduría de la reina.**

_**-Estamos verdaderamente preocupados– comentó el soberano del Este a la reina –ahora contamos con un arma sumamente poderosa pero…**_

_**-Desconfiamos de nuestra débil naturaleza humana– continuó el rey del Sur.**_

_**-Pensamos que aún cuando nosotros no pretendamos utilizar la ETERNA LUZ– aseguró quien gobernaba el Oeste –para fines bélicos, no podemos decir lo mismo de las generaciones venideras.**_

_**-Por eso deseamos asegurar que en un futuro la poderosa arma que nace de la combinación de las LUCES de nuestros reinos– explicó el rey del Norte –no sea utilizada por alguien con fines destructivos, suplicamos a vos nos dé un consejo gracias a vuestra infinita sabiduría.**_

_**-Mi reino no puede hacer gran cosa por vosotros– dijo la reina con tranquilidad –pero aún así les tengo una sugerencia, si una de las LUCES de cualquiera de vuestros reinos desaparece del mismo plano en donde se encuentran sus hermanas, el poder de todas se anulará, continuaran brindando la misma protección pero jamás volverán a servir como armas.**_

_**-Y ¿cómo podremos lograr que una de ellas desaparezca?– cuestionó el gobernante del Sur.**_

_**-Tal vez estoy tomando una decisión apresurada– comentó la reina –pero mi reino siempre se ha considerado neutral, pues estamos lejos de tener la misma naturaleza que vosotros pero aún así hemos vivido en paz con cada uno de vuestros reinos; por eso me comprometo a proteger la luz de uno de sus reinos, pero imagino que necesitarán discutir cual es la luz que habrá de ser entregada a la protección de mi reino.**_

_**-No será indispensable– manifestó el rey del Norte –es la luz de mi reino la que habrá de ser entregada, mi país inició los conflictos entre nuestros cuatro reinos y si en mis manos esta detenerlos de una vez así lo haré.**_

_**-Sin embargo hay algo que aún me inquieta– refirió el monarca del Este –podría suceder que algún día necesitáramos de la protección de la ETERNA LUZ.**_

_**-Entonces mi reino os regresara las LUCES DEL NORTE– afirmó la soberana –nosotros solo cuidaremos de ellas pero se las daremos si se llegara el momento.**_

_**-Imagino que habrá alguna condición– quiso saber el rey del Oeste.**_

_**-Así es– declaró la mujer -habrán de ser tres las condiciones para regresaros las LUCES DEL NORTE: la primera, quien las reclame será el legítimo heredero al trono al reino del Norte; segundo, el príncipe del Norte vendrá acompañado de los tres herederos al trono de los demás países para demostrar que el deseo de vivir en paz los ha unido y tercera, la razón por la cual pidan las LUCES DE NORTE para así crear la ETERNA LUZ, deberá ser lo suficientemente legítima.**_

**Los cuatro reyes juraron que así sería y la reina de Avalon juro proteger las luces y desaparecer junto con su reino de los ojos humanos, el camino a ese lugar quedaría sellado y sólo habría una forma para encontrar el reino, dirigirse al Lago del Destino y encontrarse con la sacerdotisa de Avalon, ella sería la única persona capaz de guiar a quien fuera digno de llegar al misterioso reino pero a cambio nadie de Avalon podría interferir en los asuntos y los conflictos humanos, la sacerdotisa sólo sería guía y espectador pero nada más.**

**-**Esa es la razón por la cual no debo intervenir– concluyó la rubia terminando con el relato.

-Siento haberle exigido que rompiera las reglas de su reino– murmuró apenada la princesa Pilika, las tinieblas ya las cubrían por completo y los rayos de luz de la lejana batalla continuaban apreciándose. Ana detuvo su corcel y bajo de él para mirar hacia el lugar de la batalla.

-Si le hace sentirse más tranquila Miladi– habló la rubia –averiguaré como va la batalla.

-Se lo suplico– expresó la peliazul, de inmediato la sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, abrió sus ojos los cuales brillaban con una luz plateada, la misma que horas antes había revelado la presencia de sus enemigos, permaneció así por unos instantes, unos segundos después volvió a cerrar y a abrir los ojos y su mirada se veía sumamente preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?– cuestionó la princesa del Sur.

-Nada– mintió la joven de cabellos rubios –es que no los pude ver.

-Disculpe pero no le creo, su mirada esta llena de preocupación– reclamó Pilika, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Ana pues ella hasta hace poco podía ocultar y reprimir a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Están en problemas– afirmó la joven del lago con preocupación –no han podido alejarse lo suficiente, parece que el plan de distraer a sus enemigos no funcionará– aclaró con una voz tranquila.

-Miladi– interrumpió la princesa –entendí a la perfección lo que no debe hacer, pero debe haber algo, alguna forma de ayudarlos.

-Mi magia debe ser únicamente de protección– dijo la rubia –no debo luchar ni intervenir, yo…– de pronto se quedó callada.

-Hay algo ¿verdad?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir, sólo espero que funcione y suplicaré a los dioses de Avalon no ser fuertemente castigada.

E – e – E

Los cuatro príncipes se defendían a duras penas de sus enemigos, pero Len había sido herido en su costado derecho, la herida sangraba a pesar de que él oprimía con fuerza aquel lugar tratando de detener la hemorragia, lógicamente ya no lograba pelear con la misma habilidad, estaban cansados de intentar retirarse, aquellas mujeres parecían invencibles y se adelantaban a todo ataque de los jóvenes, sin embargo las espadas continuaban firmes y sin un rasguño, a pesar de la poderosa magia de Mary, Maty y Kanna no habían logrado destruir la defensa de los príncipes.

-Yoh– grito Lizerg al príncipe del Norte –la herida de Len es grave, no aguantará mucho.

-Lo sé pero ellas no nos dejaran escapar– explicó el castaño muchacho.

-No, mi herida no es tan grave, no tienen porque preocuparse– trató de tranquilizar el de ojos color oro poniendo su semblante más calmado y serio.

-Necesitamos un verdadero ataque, sino nos han matado es a causa de nuestras armas– explicó el peliazul.

-Deben tener algo especial– comentó Len mientras los otros sostenían un poco la lucha por él.

-Tontos– interrumpió Kanna –no se dan cuenta que la sacerdotisa cubrió sus espadas con magia protectora– ante aquel comentario los cuatro se sorprendieron pero se dieron cuenta que no podría servirles de nada, más aún cuando uno de los rayos golpeo a Horo- Horo haciéndolo caer de su caballo, por suerte pudo regresar rápidamente a su montura, pero su rostro reflejaba un profundo cansancio.

El príncipe del Norte se consideraba ya perdido, ganar o si quiera continuar defendiéndose decorosamente surgía como una misión imposible, pensó en la muerte, pero justo en ese instante una poderosa luz de color blanco cubrió el lugar, los cuatro enemigos de los príncipes estaban cegados por la potente luz.

-¡Es Ana!– gritó Yoh –¡esta luz la esta creando ella, a nosotros no nos ha cegado, debemos aprovechar e irnos!– exclamó informando a sus compañeros quienes emprendieron la retirada siguiendo la luz que protegía su paso.

E – e – E

Los ojos de Pilika no podían creer lo que veían, de los ojos de Ana salía una poderosa luz blanca que apuntaba directamente hasta donde se libraba la batalla, varios minutos salió el torrente de luz de los ojos de la sacerdotisa, la cual sostenía con fuerza su rosario de color azul pero después de un rato la luz dejo de salir y la joven de rubios cabellos cayo al suelo.

-Lady Ana– exclamó la peliazul bajando del corcel para correr hasta la rubia –Lady Ana, ¿esta bien?– preguntó la princesa inclinándose junto a la rubia.

-Es todo cuanto…puedo hacer– murmuró la sacerdotisa antes de perder el conocimiento, en verdad había sido muy difícil para todos superar EL ENFRENTAMIENTO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA – **bueno, puse otro poco de Yoh y Ana, por cierto es maravilloso que te guste mi historia, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Perdón por tardarme más que nunca pero he andado corriendo de aquí para allá, espero poner el próximo cap más pronto y seguirnos leyendo.

**CAMILEIN** – Hola, sí son tan lindas esas escenas y con respecto al beso deseo concedido, aunque en realidad no parezco en nada a mi bella genio, sólo espero te agrade la escena y aunque no hay mucho de Yoh y Ana ese ya es un super acercamiento.

Muchas gracias por tus deseos y yo también espero pasar, bueno ahí nos leemos, cuídate y espero seguirte leyendo.

**VICKY-CHAN 15** – No sabes el gusto que me da leerte miau y claro que te apreciamos, se ve que eres una maravillosa persona y aunque no tenemos el gusto de conocernos personalmente nos caes muy bien. De nada por lo del correo y sigo esperando tu mensaje, por las dudas te lo vuelvo a dar (heeroyuy guion bajo relena arroba yahoo punto com punto mx), espero ver un mail tuyo miau, para estar más en contacto.

Gracias por tu apoyo y no me refiero sólo al fic sino a tus sinceras palabras y como ves ando en esa onda del periodismo, ojala y me vaya bien en el examen pero todavía tarda la respuesta, con respecto a mi familia pues sí, sólo me queda esperar y muchas muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Vaya, me alienta mucho saber que te gustó lo suficiente como para re leerlo, aquí ya dejé otro cap que espero también te agrade, ay ¿no son lindos Yoh y Ana? les gusta hacerse los difíciles pero ya están cayendo miau.

Bueno te dejo y ah por cierto, Shaman Fan se ha atrasado porque como yo he andado con mis ondas locas no tengo mucho tiempo para redactar y él entró a un curso de todo el día para ponerse bien en sus materias, pero ya espero esta semana echarle ganas a Corazones del Mar que por las ideas que me ha dicho sé que va a estar maravilloso. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho y sabes que te apreciamos y nos sentimos honrados de que nos consideres tus amigos.


	8. ALGO FLORECE EN MI CORAZÓN

CAP

LO SÉ, ESTA VEZ MI TARDANZA FUE DE PROPORCIONES BÍBLICAS, PERO TRATARÉ DE QUE YA NO PASE ASÍ, PERO ES QUE PRIMERO ME METÍ A TRABAJAR EN UNO DE ESOS EMPLEOS PSICOPATAS DEL CUAL POR SUERTE YA ME LIBRÉ, DESPUÉS TUVE QUE ENREDARME EN ALGUNOS TRÁMITES RAROS, Y AL FINAL LAS MUSAS DECIDIERON ALEJARSE DE MÍ Y VENÍAN PARA HACERME ESCRIBIR OTRAS HISTORIAS, PERO EN LAS QUE TENGO PRISA NO MÁS NO, BUENO, SIN MÁS COSAS SÓLO ME QUEDA AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS Y APOYO, AL FIN AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTUL, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN MIAUSES…

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Itako Ana Tenshi

**CAP. 8 – ALGO FLORECE EN MI CORAZÓN.**

La blanca luz que los guió hasta la espesura del bosque había desaparecido ya hace algunos minutos, aún así los cuatro jinetes continuaron por la senda señalada, el príncipe del Norte iba a la cabeza, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron preocupadamente en la lejana figura que yacía sobre el suelo, justo a lado de ésta se encontraba otra, dirigió su montura hasta el lugar y a pesar de las tinieblas distinguió la larga cabellera celeste de la princesa del Sur, sus compañeros lo siguieron y él, de un salto, bajó de su caballo y se encontró justo frente a Pilika, la cual sostenía el desvanecido cuerpo de la sacerdotisa rubia.

El muchacho castaño se inclinó y sostuvo a la sacerdotisa en sus propios brazos, trató de despertarla, pero no lo consiguió, luego se acercó al rostro de Ana y percibió una tranquila respiración, su corazón se tranquilizó levemente y miró a la muchacha frente a él, quien se había puesto de pie cuando vio a los otros tres aproximarse.

-¿Qué pasó?– cuestionó confundido el príncipe del Norte mientras se levantaba con la doncella entre sus brazos.

-Como los vio en problemas los ayudó enviando magia protectora en forma de luz– explicó la peli azul –pero fue demasiado para ella y… se desmayó.

-Pues gracias a eso aún estamos vivos– comentó Horo- Horo, mientras se acercaba junto con Lizerg a la montura de Len quien estaba muy débil a causa de su herida.

-Hermano– murmuró Pilika –el príncipe Len está muy mal, debemos buscar un sitio para resguardarnos.

-Sí, pero en esta oscuridad no se puede ver casi nada– dijo el de verdes cabellos –y si prendemos fuego nos arriesgamos a que nos encuentren.

-Yo tengo una solución– aseguró el príncipe del Sur buscando algo entre sus cosas de viaje y sacó la mágica linterna que protegía a la luz de su reino, el único recuerdo tangible de su hogar –ella nos iluminará para por lo menos ver en donde estamos y atender a Len.

-No estén pensando en mí– tranquilizó el oji dorado aún apretando su costado herido –yo me repondré y…– no pudo continuar, una fuerte punzada le hizo soltar un leve quejido.

-Miren, parados aquí no vamos a ganar nada– exclamó Yoh –Len ¿crees poder soportar un poco más?– quiso saber el castaño a lo que sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza de su amigo quien afirmaba lentamente –bueno– continuó –por aquí cerca debe estar el caudal del río que vimos ayer, bajemos hasta donde lo encontremos, no debe estar a más de media hora y así además saldremos del camino que habíamos estado siguiendo, mañana cuando Ana esté mejor ya veremos qué hacer, lo importante es atender a Len y perder a esas hechiceras.

E – e – E

Tal como lo había dicho el príncipe del Norte no tardaron en llegar hasta un caudaloso río, con ayuda de la luz del Sur, la cual brillaba con un leve resplandor celeste, lograron seguir un buen camino, aún la oscuridad parecía demasiada para lograr asentarse por lo que Lizerg sacó también el resplandor de su reino.

Con la ayuda de ambas luces prepararon todo para un complicado campamento, recostaron a Len sobre un improvisado lecho y lo dispusieron para atenderlo, fue Pilika quien se encargó de él lo mejor posible.

-Lo mejor será utilizar también la luz del Este– propuso Lizerg a la joven, ella asintió y sacó la linterna del equipaje del príncipe, el muchacho de ojos color oro tenía algunos rasguños en sus brazos, pero la herida más grave se encontraba en su abdomen y sangraba mucho, ella limpió la lesión en tanto Len reprimía su sufrimiento, aquel corte hecho por el ataque recibido le ardía como si un fuego constante quemara su piel, sin embargo él no deseaba preocupar más a sus compañeros y sobre todo a la doncella quien lo cuidaba, por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía evitar un sudor frío que lo cubría revelando su dolor, poco a poco perdió la conciencia.

Después de un largo rato Pilika logró detener la hemorragia, aunque sabía que debía utilizar algo para curarla de verdad y evitar que ésta volviera a abrirse, entonces recordó el bolso que estaba amarrado a la silla del caballo propiedad de la sacerdotisa, se acordó como Ana utilizó esa medicina y gracias a ella todas sus heridas se habían desvanecido, por supuesto la gravedad no era la misma, pero seguramente ayudaría.

Corrió hasta donde el blanco corcel, el cual permanecía tranquilo y no se inmutó cuando la princesa tomó lo que necesitaba, al fin la muchacha tuvo el objeto y buscó en la bolsa de la rubia encontrando vendas y un poco de la medicina que había utilizado para curar las heridas de ella, sacó las cosas cuidadosamente e inició la curación del príncipe del Este, quien a pesar de haber perdido el sentido parecía continuar reprimiendo su sufrimiento, la joven lo miraba con sus ojos celestes llenos de preocupación y tristeza, le dolía profundamente ver a aquel muchacho herido y debilitado, a cada momento la vida le parecía más dura y cruel.

Yoh, en tanto, había colocado a la rubia joven en la bolsa para dormir que él solía utilizar para descansar, la luz azul que el príncipe Horo le había cedido lo ayudaba, iluminado por ese resplandor la miró unos instantes para después cubrirla también con su capa porque el viento helado empezaba a soplar, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Ana, lejos de ellos apenas percibía el movimiento de Horo y Lizerg quienes hacían la guardia iluminados por el alo verde de la luz del Oeste. Colocó en orden los rubios cabellos de la joven los cuales parecían resplandecer en las tinieblas, se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de ella y permaneció vigilando mientras colocaba su espada enfundada sobre sus piernas, sin siquiera retirar su mirada de la figura de Ana.

E – e – E

Pero la noche no pasó sin sobresaltos, faltarían unas tres horas para el alba cuando una terrible fiebre atacó al príncipe del Este, Pilika estaba profundamente preocupada y de inmediato se paró de su lugar junto al muchacho para correr a buscar un recipiente, los dos guardias la ayudaron y cuando encontró el recipiente se dirigió al río para traer agua pensaba y actuaba tan pronto que no le dio a nadie oportunidad para continuar interviniendo, así tomó de nuevo el bolso y sacó otra venda la cual cortó en varias partes las tomó y las sumergió en el líquido, con ellas trató de combatir la fiebre colocándolas en la frente del muchacho cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados.

-¿Está muy mal?– preguntó Yoh acercándose a la princesa.

-No lo sé pero, si continua así tal vez…

-No– interrumpió el castaño evitando el llanto de Pilika poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella –Len es sumamente fuerte, esa herida no lo vencerá y menos si tiene a una persona tan maravillosa cuidando de él– la joven sólo sonrió dudosamente y continuó cuidando al heredero al trono del Este.

El príncipe se alejó lentamente del lugar y se acercó a donde dormía la rubia, tocó la frente de ella y se sintió tranquilo de comprobar su bienestar, se sentó de nuevo a lado de donde la rubia descansaba, sólo observándola. Sus pensamientos entonces comenzaron a traicionarlo, no podía olvidar aquel momento pasado en el bosque junto a ella, sobre todo no olvidaba ese beso, había momentos, hasta antes de comenzar a tratarla, en los cuales le parecía odiarla, pero no era odio, era respeto, por una joven con un poder más allá de su entendimiento, pero los sentimientos que además le hacía sentir eran muy fuertes, cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos se sintió feliz, entonces se creía mas aun que un rey, o estar teniendo en sus manos todo lo que se pueda necesitar en el mundo, felicidad, tranquilidad y armonía.

A pesar de todos esos sentimientos el príncipe percibía algo, una razón para mantenerlos alejados, un secreto guardado por ella y él sólo podía apreciar eso, pero no adivinarlo, si la perdía seguro su vida carecería de todo sentido, no, no deseaba pensar en eso, ¿por qué habría de perderla? Él sentía algo muy fuerte por la muchacha y estaba seguro, por ese beso compartido entre ellos, de que la sacerdotisa también sentía algo por él o esa era su esperanza.

E – e – E

Pilika continuaba cuidando la fiebre de Len, lo miraba, sus rasgos varoniles, sin embargo sus expresiones frías y serias se mostraban sólo como una máscara, ella había visto a ese joven a los ojos y sólo había percibido en esos hermosos oropeles bondad y nobles sentimientos, valor y lealtad, que joven tan virtuoso e increíble, a pesar de mostrarse frió ella había percibido la calidez de su corazón cuando se encontró en sus brazos.

Si ella pudiera estar a su lado, amarlo, pero el camino frente a ellos parecía demasiado difícil para el amor, ante ellos se levantaba una larga jornada y la peli azul no soportaría perder a más gente amada, no, su alma debía cerrarse para no enloquecer ante el dolor del pasado, recordó a su hermano quien era todo cuanto le quedaba y prefería que así fuese, no quería verlo morir y tampoco había otra solución sino la de seguir esa peligrosa senda ya comenzada, ella regresó de sus penosos pensamientos y colocó su mano sobre la frente del futuro soberano del Este, lo miró con ternura, suplicando no separarse jamás de él, aunque nunca hablara de sus sentimientos, o aunque él jamás sintiera nada por ella, deseaba una sola cosa, verlo bien y feliz.

E – e – E

El calor que sentía sobre su rostro le provocó abrir sus ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato al deslumbrarse con la luz solar, el astro rey apenas se había asomado por el oriente, pero ya lo hacía con una gran fuerza, con su mano se cubrió y se irguió cuidadosamente, una vez así pudo retirar la protección de su mano y vio el paisaje frente a él, un grandioso río brillaba con la luz de la mañana, miró hacia un lado y se encontró con la peli azul, la cual había sido vencida por el sueño, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y trató de levantarse, pero la herida de su abdomen lo hizo soltar un inconsciente quejido, lo cual despertó a Pilika.

-Alteza ¿se encuentra bien?– intentó saber ella acercándose al joven y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del príncipe.

-Len– murmuró el oji dorado llevando su mano a su abdomen.

-¿Qué?– murmuró la peli azul algo desconcertada en tanto lo ayudaba a recostarse.

-Le pedí…que me llamara Len– comentó desde su lecho el de oscuros cabellos.

-Es cierto, pero es la costumbre…Len– concluyó mientras lo cubría con la capa del príncipe.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿dónde están los demás?, ¿dónde estamos?

-Tranquilo Len, como voy a contestar si no dejas de preguntar tanto al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Miladi pero…

-Pilika, también me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Gracias, Pilika– expresó tomando la mano de la muchacha.

-De nada, y debes descansar, recuerda que te hirieron, por eso estas aquí.

-¿Fue la sacerdotisa quien me curó?– preguntó Len tocando la venda que cubría su abdomen.

-¿Acaso hubiera preferido ser atendido por ella?– cuestionó la princesa levemente ofendida por aquella inconsciente pregunta.

-No, lo que sucede es que… bueno…

-Lo siento, Lady Ana los ayudo con la luz de la protección y después de eso perdió el conocimiento, ¿Recuerda?, por eso tuve que curarlo yo, voy por agua– habló molesta mientras se levantaba. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Len, quien sólo se maldecía por el malentendido provocado por su pregunta, de pronto recordó un poco de esa noche, la mirada dulce y preocupada de Pilika, atendiéndole justo antes de perder el conocimiento, una leve sonrisa afloró en sus labios y acarició con cariño la venda de su abdomen

E – e – E.

Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse paso y a ganarle la batalla al cansancio, abrió ligeramente sus ojos y percibió la presencia de alguien más, su movimiento casi imperceptible la llevo a descubrir la identidad de su acompañante, pues la sombra de esa persona, sentada entre la luz solar y ella le evitaba ser deslumbrada por el astro, ese alguien estaba sentado a lado de donde ella descansaba y la luz lo hacía parecer una divinidad, se ruborizó al ver el pensativo rostro del castaño príncipe, permaneció mirándolo, tomando cada detalle de su rostro, así, pensativo y serio le parecía aún más atractivo, ella deseaba conocer sus pensamientos, pero se conformaba con observarlo. El joven bajó su mirada y descubrió a la rubia contemplándolo.

-Buenos días Ana– murmuró él con suavidad.

-Buenos días– contestó la joven con un tono tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Dormiste toda la noche– explicó Yoh mientras la veía erguirse.

-Bien– contestó ella sentándose –pero y ¿tu estás bien? Me refiero, a la batalla, ¿qué paso con ustedes?

-Nos salvamos gracias a ti– respondió él tomando la mano de la rubia –sino hubiera sido por esa luz, nos habrían matado, lo malo fue que hirieron a Len.

-Enseguida lo revisare– comentó tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No, descansa un rato– contuvo él sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de la mujer –Pilika lo cuidó y detuvo su hemorragia, en la noche tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero después siguió mejor.

-Mi deber es ayudarlos hasta cierto punto– continuó ella soltándose poco a poco de la mano del príncipe –no hice nada sobresaliente, si puedo auxiliarlos no tiene nada de malo.

-Tu dijiste que tenías prohibido intervenir en nuestro camino, que eras neutral y…

-Sé perfectamente lo que dije y no mentí, pero no iba a dejarlos morir ¿verdad?, con permiso Alteza– concluyo poniéndose de pie para alejarse lentamente de él.

El castaño se quedó frío ante la brusquedad de las frases de la sacerdotisa, deseaba estar con ella, pero ese tono tan gélido utilizado por ella para hablarle había hecho a Yoh caer del cielo al infierno en un instante, acaso entre ellos no podía florecer nada, ¿estaban condenados a ser siempre la sacerdotisa y el príncipe?, ¿esa sería su única relación?, no lo aceptaba y deseaba cambiar la situación.

E – e – E

Lizerg miraba el río con interés, se sentía aliviado por contar al fin con la luz del día, toda la noche había pasado su guardia con profunda preocupación, giró para mirar a sus compañeros y vio a Len a lo lejos hablando con Pilika, esto lo tranquilizó un poco, vio a Horo- Horo bebiendo un poco de agua, y de pronto algo que en verdad lo sorprendió, la rubia sacerdotisa caminaba hacia donde estaba el príncipe del Este, al fin la joven había despertado, lo cual lo tranquilizaba pues recordaba la preocupación de Yoh por Ana, ella los ayudó aún a costa de sus propias energías y del castigo que seguramente le esperaba por haber intervenido, pero ¿ella lo hacia por alguien en especial o tan sólo por su misión? El peli verde esperaba fuera por lo primero y su razón se llamara Yoh.

E – e – E

-Alteza siento no haber podido atenderle anoche– dijo Ana acercándose a donde estaba Len junto a Pilika.

-No se preocupe, lo que hizo salvó mi vida y la de mis amigos– expresó Len algo ruborizado pues comúnmente no hablaba de sus sentimientos. Ella se acercó y revisó la herida del muchacho.

-¿Usted atendió la herida Miladi?– cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

-Así es…yo…hice lo mejor que pude– murmuró la peli azul temerosamente.

-Pues fue maravillosa la curación, sino lo hubiese hecho así de seguro su Alteza estaría muy grave– explicó la rubia mirándola –en dos horas necesitará más medicina y seguramente para mañana podrá cabalgar– concluyó levantándose para ir hasta donde guardaba los medicamentos.

-Muchas gracias Pilika– comentó Len mirándola –te debo la vida.

-De nada– dijo sonriéndole y ambos permanecieron mirándose.

El peli azul príncipe del Sur observaba con extrañeza el comportamiento de su hermana, ¿por qué trataba al príncipe del Este de una forma tan cercana? No era que desconfiara de Len pero comúnmente era sobre protector con su hermana y ahora más pues ya sólo la tenía a ella, escudriñaba las miradas que se dirigía la pareja, acaso sería amor lo percibido entre ellos, la verdad tenía miedo de llegar a esa conclusión, cualquiera de ellos podría morir y su hermana volvería a sufrir, pero tal vez también era una solución para no dejarla sola.

E – e – E

Ana sacó algunas plantas del bolso que cargaba y se acercó hasta unas piedras en donde se sentó para comenzar a preparar más medicamento, ella realizaba dicha actividad en tanto Yoh se le acercaba cargando un poco de madera.

-Ana– llamó él –siento interrumpirte pero podrías encender una fogata, necesitaremos fuego para cocinar.

-Por su puesto Alteza– contestó dándole el recipiente que tenía en sus manos –por favor siga mezclando esos ingredientes y así podré cocinar algo para ustedes.

-Sí, gracias.

-De nada– murmuró acercándose a los leños puestos en el suelo por el príncipe del Norte.

-¿Estas enojada? O nada más quieres olvidar lo de ayer – cuestionó el castaño mirándola encender la fogata.

-Ayer le pedí que nos olvidáramos de tratarnos con familiaridad– aclaró ella sin dirigir su vista hasta donde él se encontraba –entre nosotros no puede haber amistad ni nada– continuó ella con un tono seco y lejano, tomó el recipiente con indiferencia y concentró todo su interés en la mezcla –casi termino, en seguida prepararé algo de comer.

-Pero es que no puedes negarlo y ¿el beso?– reclamó el muchacho indignado ante ese comportamiento.

-Yoh– dijo al fin volteando hacia él –si ese beso de verdad significa algo para ti, no vuelvas a hablarme de él, trátame como cuando nos conocimos, te lo suplico, yo no siento nada por ti– las palabras lo hicieron quedarse petrificado, sentía un punzante dolor en su pecho y ganas de llorar, pero no dijo nada más, sólo se alejó de la rubia con paso presuroso, ella permaneció realizando sus actividades, en cuanto lo consideró suficientemente lejos levantó su cara y miró al príncipe con sus pupilas llenas de tristeza.

E – e – E

La tarde había caído y todos comían alrededor de la fogata de fuego azul, Horo y Len peleaban a causa de la buena comida que había hecho la sacerdotisa, la cual el peli azul decía no había punto de comparación con la mala cocina del oji dorado.

-No tengo la obligación de saber cocinar– se defendía el príncipe del Este –acaso crees que me educaron para chef.

-No, más bien creo que no te educaron– contestó el peli azul volteándose a otro lado.

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves? Y dame la cara– reclamaba Len.

-Pilika mira como me tratan– clamaba Horo a gritos.

-Hermano no ves que trato de hablar con Lady Ana– reclamó la última y ambos dejaron de gritar para discutir más silenciosamente.

Pilika entonces continuó hablando con Ana acerca de la medicina con la cual había curado a Len, Lizerg sólo comía mientras reía con la discusión de sus amigos; pero miró a Yoh quien, contrario a su comportamiento de siempre, hoy no sonreía y ni siquiera parecía conectado con la situación, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y esto lo preocupaba.

Yoh permanecía mirando únicamente a una persona, la rubia que le robaba la atención, al mismo tiempo los ojos dorados de Len se fijaron en el bello rostro de una peli azul, esos dos príncipes sólo tenía un pensamiento en sus cabezas y en su alma: "ALGO FLORECE EN MI CORAZÓN".

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola una vez más, ojala les haya gustado, como verán de nuevo Ana quiere alejarse de Yoh, pero haber que les depara el destino, bueno aún faltan muchas cosas, espero lo sigan leyendo y ya nada más me queda agradecer el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia y aquí están las respuestas a los reviews que son tan buenos en escribir:

**CAMILEIN** – sí ya se habían tardado, pero ya ves, querían hacer los que no querían, gracias por los de ser la bella genio y de verdad espero mi fic te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora, aunque seguramente Yoh y Ana nos harán sufrir otro ratón. Espero tus reviews miau, muchas gracias.

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA** – así es miau, se besaron y gracias por leerme, espero verte por este tu fic de nuevo y claro que actualizará, pero ya ves cosas de la vida, del tiempo y las musas.

Gracias por el apoyo miau.

**VICKY-CHAN15** – muchas gracias por leerme mi chava, y no soy buena, na más lo que te mereces por ser una persona fantástica. Por cierto gracias por todas tus opiniones y tienes toda la razón no hay mejor pareja que Yoh y Ana te apoyo en el Forever, y yo también quiero un Yoh, ay que lindo es mi Yoh, pero bueno.

Muchas pero de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, aprecio mucho lo que nos apoyas tanto a mi hermano y a mí, gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus consejos, tienes razón, estas estapas de la vida tienen que venir para que apreciemos aquellas en donde hay felicidad.

De nada por la escena del beso, espero leerte muy pronto y un gran saludo y muchos buenos deseos para ti de mí y de Shaman fan, nos leemos miau.

Cuidate mucho y sigue siendo tan maravillosa persona como sé que lo eres.

**DARK TAO** – échale ganas miau, julio está a la vuelta de la esquina, claro es más fácil decirlo cuando ya no estás en la escuela, pero sí, cuando es el final de curso es cuando la loquera de los maestros tiene rienda suelta y nos atiborran de trabajos, pero esfuérzate miau, sé que no te sirven de mucho mis porras, pero créeme que siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de los demás, aunque sea lo único, bueno peor es nada miau. No, es broma, pero de verdad espero todo en tus estudios salga bien.

Sí verdad Yoh y Ana se ven lindos haciéndose los difíciles, pero bueno todo anda extraño pero va, ojala te siga gustando. Tienes razón pobres de Pilika Y Horo, lo bueno es que no están solos en el mundo especialmente Pilika, Len es tan lindo, y bueno todavía lo que falta por ver con respecto a esta pareja.

Por cierto con respecto a tu opinión de Lizerg no te preocupes, no tengo porque molestarme, después de todo estás en todo tu derecho de dar tu opinión, para eso son los reviews, sabes la verdad no lo había pensado pero tienes razón, creo que Lizerg ha hecho muy poco en mi fic, y es que la verdad aunque le tengo algunas cosas y en los próximos capítulos tendrá más intervenciones, lo cierto es que en mi historia es más un espectador, espero esto no te moleste demasiado de la historia, pero la verdad nunca preparé un papel clave para él, bueno, de todas formas es maravilloso tener tu opinión sincera, de verdad te agradezco tu consejo y veré que puedo hacer para tratar de arreglar mi error.

Haciendo referencia a lo de los libros me da mucho gusto conocer a alguien que también a leído textos maravillosos como Ivanhoe, Los Tres Mosqueteros y El Corsario negro, haber que día nos hechamos una platicada de literatura, por cierto te recomiendo mucho Robin Hood, he leído cuatro versiones y todas me han gustado porque tienen algo nuevo, ojala pronto tengas la oportunidad de leerlo, gracias por decirme que soy excelente escritora, sé que aún me falta mucho pero me esfuerzo y se hace lo que se puede. Ah y yo tambiénj he leído los de Harry Potter y sólo he podido leer el primero del Señor de los Anillos, pero ahorraré para leer los demás y estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo de Star Wars, yo también más de una vez he pensado en esa historia como un cuento medieval llevado a escenarios espaciales, me encantaría conseguir las novelas, debe ser muy padre leer SW.  
Bueno tu también cuidate mucho, estudia y nos estamos leyendo miause.

**DARK TAO** – hello g de nuevo miau, sí pobrecito de Len, pero todo parece estar mejor, aunque por desgracia en este fic no todo será felicidad para Len y Pilika, aunque me encanta esta pareja. En cuanto a la situación de Horo y pilika sí pobrecitos, me parece terrible lo que les pasó, bueno por lo menos se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse, y es cierto Ana se comporta con Pilika como la hermana mayor, bueno es lógico por todo cuanto le ha sucedido a la pobre princesa.

Que lindo se ve Yoh queriendo llevar la contra para al final obedecer en todo, como ves claro que se preocupó si ya cayó, que le hace al tonto, pero bueno falta ver si Ana cae como él.

Esa escena entre len y Pilika esta bonita y que bueno que te gustó porque me costó trabajo, aunque he de reconocer que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero lo importante es que te agradó.

Yo también espero recibir pronto un review tuyo, como veras me atrasé de forma espectacular, y es que tuve un centenar de contratiempos, pero las aguas parecen estarse calmando y aquí estoy, por cierto espero todo salga bien en tus estudios.

Y claro que leeré tu fic, ahorita que ya estoy teniendo un poco más de tiempo lo haré para poder darte mi opinión.

Cuídate mucho, nos leemos y 頑張って(がんばって) GANBATTE.

**PILIKAHIKARI** – Hola miau, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te agrade mi fic, como verás puese un poco más de esta pareja y por cierto estoy preparando un poco más para el siguiente capi, ojala también te guste y vea otro review tuyo por aquí.


	9. UN MOMENTO PARA PENSAR

Hello g a todos, de nuevo después de una tardanza de cómo diez mil años estoy de regreso, espero no volver a tardar taaaaaaanto cono esta vez, pero tuve varios inconvenientes, primero mi computadora tuvo un paro cardiaco y extrañamente me borró sólo los capítulos de este fic, como ya casi terminaba este capítulo busqué programas de recuperación de archivos, probé varios y lo salvé, y luego se interpusieron algunos movimientos familiares que me han impedido concentrarme bueno espero les guste este capítulo y recompense en algo el enorme retraso, por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews y lean las respuestas al final, nos estamos leyendo miauses…

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Itako Ana Tenshi

**Cap. 9 – UN MOMENTO PARA PENSAR**

Junto con las numerosas pláticas surgidas alrededor de la fogata llegó la oscuridad, pero todos parecían inmersos en sus propias conversaciones, Len y Lizerg ahora intercambiaban opiniones acerca de algunos movimientos de batalla, en tanto Pilika continuaba platicando a Ana acerca de la eficacia de la medicina utilizada, mientras Horo- Horo se desesperaba al no poder sacar una plática continua al príncipe del Norte el cual no sólo parecía desconectado sino que prefería los monosílabos.

-No esta bien que permanezca tanto tiempo aquí– dijo la joven rubia al príncipe del Este –su herida podría abrirse– aseguró la sacerdotisa –lo mejor para usted sería recostarse.

-Pero me siento perfectamente– comentó el oji dorado.

-Seguramente, pero no debes abusar Len– aconsejó la princesa del Sur –ven te ayudaré a para ir a descansar– dijo extendiéndole su mano la cual él tomó con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno príncipe Horokeu por favor recoja los trastes– ordenó la sacerdotisa con un tono educado.

-Príncipe Lizerg le ruego que en cuanto termine su cena le lleve esta medicina a lady Pilika para cambiar la curación de su alteza.

-Por supuesto miladi– contestaron casi al unísono los jóvenes ante la voz amable, pero autoritaria de la chica de cabellos de oro.

-Supongo que a mí también desea ordenarme algo ¿o no Miladi?– refirió Yoh con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Quería pedirle ayudara al príncipe del Sur en su tarea, pero por lo visto le ofende realizar tareas tan alejadas de su elevada posición…

-Puedo hacer eso y mucho más– interrumpió tomando el plato que el muchacho peli verde sostenía en su mano para llevárselo.

-Disculpa Yoh, pero aún no termino– pidió Lizerg en tanto el castaño volvía a su lugar avergonzado por la situación provocada por su apresurado proceder.

E – e – E

Pilika Caminó junto con el príncipe Len hasta un árbol bajo el cual se encontraba el lugar donde estaba dispuesto el lecho del muchacho y la joven lo ayudó a reclinarse.

-Lady Ana tiene toda la razón– aseguró Pilika dedicando una sonrisa al muchacho quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse –si no descansas cómo pretendes estar listo para cabalgar mañana– comentó la peli azul en tanto el joven de ojos áureos se acostaba por completo.

-Sí lo sé, pero jamás me ha gustado causar problemas, "debes ser de utilidad, no estorbar", suele decir siempre mi padre– explicó Len mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su acompañante.

-Debe ser una persona muy estricta, ya no recuerdo bien a su alteza el rey del Este– extenuó la joven viendo hacia un punto perdido de la lejana oscuridad disipada gracias a la fogata.

-Si no mal recuerdo sólo eras una pequeña cuando dejaste de ir al mi reino, era siempre tu padre quien nos visitaba– rememoró el joven con un brillo en sus ojos de oro.

-Papá no me dejaba ir, decía que una niña como yo debía quedarse en el reino hasta entender verdaderamente algo de política, aunque en realidad le preocupaba la posibilidad de meterme en problemas cuando intentaba evitar una pelea entre mi hermano y tu, como esta noche– rió ella recordando la escena, su melodiosa risa lo llenó de alegría, pero de pronto vio como una lágrima completamente alejada del gozo resbalaba por una mejilla de la chica peli azul –discúlpame– murmuró de pronto en tanto cubría su rostro –no puedo evitar recordar todo eso, mi padre jamás volverá a hablarme ni a darme un consejo– sollozó con dolor –quisiera regresar a esa época, cuando no existía Hao, cuando no estábamos sumidos en una absurda búsqueda, ya no quiero ver morir a nadie más, no quiero que a quienes aprecio mueran sin poder hacer nada, no puedo resistir esto– continuó llorando desconsolada ante lo cual el príncipe la abrazó con gran ternura, en ese momento Lizerg se acercó a ellos, pero al ver la escena prefirió no interrumpir y se apartó sigilosamente.

E – e – E

Horo- Horo se esmeraba por realizar un buen trabajo en cuanto a los trastes, la verdad no le gustaba mucho recibir ordenes, pero prefería no enfrentar a la joven de rubios cabellos, no deseaba pelear con una mujer la cual había mostrado tener poderes tan espectaculares, además seguramente ella poseía muchas más cualidades ocultas y aún cuando ahora estaba de su lado prefería no hacerla enojar, eso era lo que no entendía muy bien de Yoh, por qué contradecirla a cada momento, bueno creía sospechar la razón como todos los presentes, lo miró un instante, desde hace más de quince minutos tallaba el mismo plato, como si deseara pulirlo por completo, permanecía callado y parecía estar concentrado en algo muy distinto a su actividad actual, el muchacho peli azul suspiró y continuó con su quehacer tratando de borrar todas las otras ideas de su mente.

Yoh al escuchar el suspiro volteo a ver a su amigo y lo observó demasiado concentrado como para interrumpir sus pensamientos, después comenzó a buscar a la rubia joven con su mirada color azabache y al fin la encontró un tanto alejada, parecía estar escribiendo algo en el suelo con una rama, de pronto se le vino una idea, él la había visto en sus sueños como una hermosa estrella la cual lo miraba y como tal debía verla, ella era un hermoso lucero muy lejos de él, además por lo visto no había futuro para su relación; ella era bella, virtuosa, pero se mantenía alejada, como los astros que por las noche alumbraban el firmamento, ahora recordaba como cuando era más pequeño gozaba viendo el cielo nocturno, admiraba a las estrellas y deseaba tocarlas, pero sabía que no sólo estaban sumamente lejos, además eran intocables; se admiraban, pero no se podían obtener, así era Ana para él, esa era la triste conclusión a su situación.

E – e – E

Con ayuda de una rama sus manos habían hecho numerosos trazos en el suelo, para cualquier otra persona todos esos garabatos serían incomprensibles, pero no para ella, quien percibía en ello las predicciones de un destino siempre en movimiento gracias a las elecciones diarias de todo ser vivo, sin embargo, contrario a lo cuanto una buena sacerdotisa debía hacer, ella no podía concentrarse en sus acciones, no podía evitar pensar en la forma en la cual había tratado al castaño joven, además seguía sintiendo en sus labios la cálida caricia de la boca del príncipe del Norte, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar aquel rostro, su cabello, pero sobre todo sus ojos, negros como el cielo de la madrugada, sí, negros pero no oscuros, porque brillaban como las estrellas que ella tanto solía contemplar con indiferencia durante las noches pasadas sola en el Lago del Destino.

En esos días todo le daba igual y aunque las maravillas del cielo la entretenían, todo le parecía poco a comparación de Avalon, pero cuando veía los ojos de Yoh, entonces ya no podía permanecer indiferente, ni fría, ni tranquila, el despertó en ella todo cuanto jamás pensó conocer y ahora veía claramente como para ellos dos sólo había un futuro: la separación, de un modo o de otro su destino no sería estar juntos sin importar cuanto le amaba.

E – e – E

Lizerg se sentó en la oscuridad, estaba decidido a pensar un momento, mantenía en sus manos la medicina entregada por la joven de dorados cabellos para entregarla, vaya qué cruel le parecía toda esta situación, hasta hace unos meses él sólo se dedicaba a su educación como futuro soberano del Oeste, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar recordarla a ella, la joven a la cual había entregado su corazón, contrario al resto de sus compañeros él no hablaba de cuanto había sucedido en su vida durante el tiempo durante el cual dejó de ver a los demás príncipes, él comprendía mucho de la situación por la cual pasaba Yoh, después de todo él también se había enamorado de una doncella destinada a tareas muy alejadas a las terrenales.

Algo lo regresó a la realidad, Yoh caminaba como por inercia cerca de donde él se había sentado, miró al joven que se había recargado en el tronco de un árbol muy cercano a él, parecía ver algo en particular, puso atención en el sitio hacia el cual se dirigía la mirada del castaño y se dio cuenta de cómo quien se encontraba ahí era la doncella de cabellos de oro, ella estaba alejada y casi en las penumbras, decidió interrumpir la contemplación de su amigo.

-Ya no te tortures de esa forma Yoh– murmuró el muchacho de cabellos verdes parado a una cierta distancia del castaño.

-Por lo visto no hay una sola persona que no se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella ¿verdad?– comentó el aludido con algo de amargura –, pero el corazón de Ana parece de piedra, cuando me acerco a ella se aleja, no siente nada por mí.

-¿Puedes estar seguro?– cuestionó el joven del Oeste –Yoh, es quizá otra la razón por la cual ella no te da una oportunidad, un motivo muy alejado de los sentimientos, por lo que sé las sacerdotisas y las hechiceras educadas en los templos no tienen existencias sencillas, además sus deberes no siempre pueden darse a conocer por completo y viven eternamente en un plano totalmente distinto al nuestro.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de un tema tan ajeno a nosotros? Vaya, por años me han educado para gobernar el país del Norte, mi familia se ocupó en prepararme en la administración de un gobierno, en el uso de armas, e incluso se me instruyó en la magia más elemental y tantas cosas que se me hacen tan inservibles al momento de acercarme a ella, dime, ¿acaso tu sabes algo de ese mundo desconocido del cual es Ana?

-No precisamente, bueno, es difícil hablar a ciencia cierta sobre el mundo al cual pertenece Lady Ana, ella debe haber sido educada en Avalon, conoce sus secretos, tu mismo escuchaste acerca del interés que Hao tiene por sus poderes, si ese malvado un hechicero con todo su poder no domina esos secretos es ilógico que nosotros podamos entenderlos, tal vez hay algo, alguna regla en Avalon donde se le prohíbe a Lady Ana enamorarse de ti, recuerda la neutralidad de ese reino con respecto a los nuestros, alejado del entorno al cual pertenecemos o tal vez el hecho de no ser una princesa influye en su decisión.

-Para mí ese no es un motivo de peso, pero no entiendo qué podría evitar una relación entre los dos, todo cuanto tendría que hacer es dejar de ser un a sacerdotisa, mis padres siempre me han dado la libertad de elegir, no veo cual pero podrían darle a una mujer tan virtuosa como ella, pero si en cambio no siente nada por mí…

-Yoh no te creo tan ingenuo como para creer que de verdad cuanto ha hecho ha sido sólo por ayudarnos, para mí es muy claro su interés por ti; las sacerdotisas son mujeres con muchos más secretos de los cuales puede poseer cualquiera de nosotros, pero sé por experiencia, que tienen un corazón, muchas veces más sensible que el de cualquier otra persona, pero no pueden ser dominadas por sus sentimientos.

-Ana me dijo algo así una vez, ella no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos… pero ¿dices que lo sabes por experiencia propia?

-Así es, veras a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar con los demás acerca de mi vida, casi nunca considero de utilidad contar detalles sobre mí, pero tal vez esto te ayude un poco, como les dije una vez yo estoy comprometido, mi futura esposa también es una sacerdotisa, por supuesto no de un lugar tan mítico y desconocido como Avalon, pero sí es tan ajena al mundo, aún ahora después de todo el tiempo transcurrido ella no se acostumbra por completo a la libertad de la que ahora goza.

-¿Por qué libertad?

-Veras, ella era la sacerdotisa del Oráculo del Oeste, ¿has oído de él?

-Alguna vez, es un templo en tu país donde dicen hay una persona que puede ver el futuro ¿verdad?

-Así es, esa persona es una sacerdotisa quien permanece durante toda su infancia en el templo, sin poder salir ni hablarle a nadie a excepción de con la sacerdotisa que la instruye, cuando sale está preparada para dedicarse a la atención del oráculo hasta el final de su vida, sin embargo por primera vez en miles de años el destino de la doncella es diferente, porque el oráculo ordeno que esta joven sea la esposa del príncipe heredero, desde entonces ella y yo estamos comprometidos y ya no vive ahí sino en palacio, donde ahora se le prepara para ser la reina del país del Oeste.

-Entonces fue un arreglo…

-Sí, pero un arreglo que quizás respondió a mis múltiples plegarias, veras, una vez la conocí cuando era niño y desde entonces no pude volver a mirar a nadie más, eso me atormentaba mucho, yo sabía el destino deparado para ella así como el mío, por tanto cualquier sentimiento hacia ella era imposible.

-¿Qué opinaba tu familia?

-No, no podía confiar esa inquietud a nadie, de hecho jamás he contado esto a otra persona fuera de mi prometida, sabía que mis padres se mortificarían mucho cuando les dijera mi decisión de jamás amar a nadie, sólo esa joven, por eso callé, el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando se me informo la identidad de mi futura esposa y era la doncella del oráculo, probablemente el destino le dio respuesta a ese amor incondicional ocultado por años en mi corazón.

-Entonces tu amor tuvo respuesta, sin embargo no importa lo que haga, Ana no escuchará mis ruegos ni mi amor, ella está muy lejos de mí, hay algo, no sé que, pero Ana no es como tu novia, mi sacerdotisa debe tener el corazón de hielo– explicó Yoh entristecido en tanto agachaba su rostro.

-No digas eso, cuando mi querida Jeane salió del templo para vivir en palacio casi no me hablaba, de hecho casi nunca cruzaba palabra con nadie, parecía no aceptar su destino fuera del lugar considerado por ella su hogar, únicamente algo me daba esperanzas, siempre, al encontrarme con ella, me sonreía, cuando al fin me abrió su corazón me dijo como le habían enseñado a controlar su propia forma de ser y por eso se había comportado de esa forma, desde entonces fuimos muy felices, pero ahora de nuevo estamos separados y de volver a estar con ella sólo me queda la esperanza que ella misma me dio en sus predicciones.

-Entiendo Lizerg, no sabes como te agradezco la confianza que me demuestras al contarme todo esto, sé que la volverás a ver, no nos vamos a dejar derrotar por Hao, además la esperanza es una fuerza muy grande, también tienes tu amor y eso es muy fuerte, por desgracia cada vez considero menos esperanzas con Ana– concluyó el de cafés cabellos para darle a su amigo una apesadumbrada sonrisa y retirarse.

Después de aquella plática con un sabor un tanto amargo, el peli verde volvió a quedarse un poco apartado, y a pesar de lo doloroso que le parecía recordar la lejanía entre ellos, la incertidumbre de no saber si la mujer amada se encontraba bien traía esa imagen a su mente constantemente, pensaba en cuando la conoció, siendo un niño todavía, cuando visitaba el Oráculo del Oeste, en él, solían decir, había una hermosa sacerdotisa cuya niñez transcurría bajo el más celoso de los encierros y quien, durante su preparación, sólo podía salir una vez, al cumplir los doce años y con el único propósito de hablar con el futuro líder del reino y revelarle su destino, él tenía entonces doce años y acudió al lugar de la cita, aún ahora podía ver las puertas del templo abrirse, ver a una anciana sacerdotisa guiarlo por los pasillos hasta una gran puerta dorada, ahí lo dejó y después de algunos minutos de espera estas se abrieron y dieron paso a una hermosa niña.

Los cabellos de la pequeña eran de color plata y brillaban como si el resplandor del Sol se hubiese quedado en ellos, su rostro de tez blanca estaba bellamente enmarcado por esa frondosa y larga cabellera, sus bellos ojos eran de una tonalidad escarlata, como grandes rubís, el joven príncipe había quedado maravillado con aquello y ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra, por el contrario estaba paralizado, él se mostró avergonzado por su comportamiento ante lo cual recibió una amable y sincera sonrisa que terminó por conquistar el corazón del peli verde, ella dio un paso hacia delante y extendió su mano la cual él tomó con algo de timidez.

Apenas habían juntado sus manos cuando la joven cerró sus ojos y le reveló muchos sucesos por venir, entre ellos le dijo que volvería a estar junto a sus tres amigos de la infancia, los príncipes de los otros reinos con los cuales tenía una cierta relación, pero cuyas visitas eran cada vez más esporádicas, pero por desgracia se verían envueltos en una misión peligrosa, con escasas esperanzas de tener éxito, pero de no lograrlo, todo cuanto conocía se terminaría, él no pudo evitar derramar su llanto el cual la joven secó con ternura diciéndole como en el horizonte brillaba las justicia y la esperanza, le recomendó no tener miedo porque el amor y el tesoro más preciado de Avalon los guiarían, el camino estaría cubierto de penas y dolor, pero sería la fuerza, el amor, el valor y la amistad los únicos medios por los cuales se podía conseguir el triunfo, en cuanto sus palabras acabaron la niña soltó la mano del príncipe y caminó de nuevo hasta su habitación.

-Espera, ni siquiera sé tu nombre– contuvo el muchacho de cabellos verdes a la sacerdotisa.

-No me está permitido decirlo– contestó ella dándole la espalda.

-Te lo ruego– murmuró él.

-Jeane– dijo ella y las puertas se cerraron con estruendo.

Ante aquel recuerdo el príncipe no pudo evitar esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa, en ese entonces se había creído perdido y sin esperanzas, pero el destino le preparó una sorpresa, cuatro años después de aquel encuentro sus padres le dieron a conocer a la joven la cual debía transformarse en su esposa, por supuesto ante la visión de un matrimonio arreglado él no sintió ninguna alegría. Sin embargo no cabía de felicidad cuando la mejer elegida como su prometida se presentó en el palacio, era la hermosa niña del templo.

Recordó como al principio su relación fue un tanto problemática pues la doncella no conocía mucho del mundo y debía tener una preparación muy diferente a la llevada hasta entonces, ella pasó su niñez recluida y ahora debía aprender todo lo necesario para gobernar aquel reino, gracias a la ayuda de Lizerg en poco tiempo la joven se comenzó acostumbrar a su nueva vida y él se dio cuenta de que entre ellos había un verdadero amor más allá de los arreglos y compromisos, por eso, ahora, su corazón sufría ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su hermosa y querida novia, o ante el hecho de fallar en su misión y ver perecer su mundo.

Así pasó largo rato sumido en aquellos recuerdos, ante esas reflexiones se daba cuenta del por qué él entendía a la perfección cuanto Yoh parecía sentir por la sacerdotisa que los guiaba en esa peligrosa misión, después de todo él también había sentido miedo y confusión en un principio, pero después todo fue maravilloso cuando tanto él como Jeane abrieron sus corazones, ¿podría pasar lo mismo entre el príncipe del Norte y la joven del lago?

E – e – E

Yoh recorría ahora todo el lugar alrededor del cual se encontraban sus amigos, estaba tratando de asimilar la plática sostenida con el príncipe del Oeste, era cierto todo cuanto le había dicho, la verdad era esa, se había enamorado como un tonto de la sacerdotisa, pero por qué a pesar de cuanto parecía estar dándose entre ellos ella continuaba tratando de mantener una relación problemática y distante con él. Aunque cuanto le había dicho Lizerg era muy acertado, podía haber dos posibilidades, si como Lizerg aseguraba ella también sentía algo por él, tal vez había una regla capaz de prohibirle a Ana amarlo, por otro lado la absurda, pero probable, posibilidad de que la rubia se sintiera indigna de un príncipe, después de todo ella era una sacerdotisa no perteneciente a la realeza, si esa fuera la razón entonces a él no le importaba, le daba lo mismo quien fuera, él la amaría igual si la joven fuera una campesina o una reina.

En su frustración por no poder arreglar aquella terrible situación, el joven deseó incluso que aún se encontraran en los tiempos cuando en todos los reinos había esclavos, y deseó ser uno de ellos y pertenecerle a la rubia para poder estar junto a ella, o ella fuese su esclava y por mandato propio elevarla a su misma condición, ante esos pensamientos se sintió como el más idiota de los hombres y se rió de sus propias estupideces, ya no soportaba más, debía estar con ella, así lo volviera a rechazar como lo había hecho unas horas antes, eso era lo de menos, quería estar con ella aunque fuera por un minuto, así fuera únicamente para pelear.

E – e – E

Su mirada estaba fija en el oscuro cielo, al fin dio por terminada sus fallidas predicciones, no se puede ver el futuro cuando no se distingue lo que se ve de cuanto se desea ver, su falta de concentración no le dio ningún resultado, por lo cual prefirió descansar recargada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol buscando en el cielo alguna respuesta a todo cuanto ahora sentía, cerró sus ojos cansada de tanto pensar, debía poner su mente en blanco para lograr reconfortarse, después de algunos minutos volvió a abrir sus párpados y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de una repentina compañía, por el contrario alguien estaba justo frente a ella y la mirada de ojos negros de esa persona estaba clavada en la de ella.

Por un momento no pudo reaccionar, se quedó sumida en aquellos profundos y sinceros ojos del color de la noche, pero un momento después comenzó a observar cada rasgo del joven dueño de aquella envolvente y cálida mirada, su cara varonil, su cabello castaño y esos labios los cuales ya se habían posado en los suyos, ante aquel recuerdo un extraño sentimiento la recorrió y la hizo despertar de la hipnosis en la que la tenían sumida los ojos del príncipe del Norte.

-¿Qué desea su alteza?– preguntó ella con frialdad en tanto agachaba su mirada para evitar el contacto visual.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que deseo Ana?– cuestionó él disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Estoy haciendo una pregunta de forma educada, además le había pedido que olvidáramos la familiaridad entre nosotros– contestó ella sin levantar su rostro.

-Hay algo entre los dos imposible de olvidar– extenuó él con mucho atrevimiento en su voz –y no me digas que tu no sientes nada porque no te creo.

-Su alteza se siente irresistible ¿verdad?– reclamó ella con dureza y elevando sus ojos de nuevo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse prácticamente entre los brazos del castaño y con su rostro a escasos centímetros de el del príncipe, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse escandalosamente.

-No Ana– contestó el muchacho bajando el tono de su voz –eres tu quien eres irresistible y no sabes cuanto me hiere tu indiferencia y tu crueldad, dime qué es lo que pasa, qué nos separa, sólo te ruego que me contestes eso.

-Basta– reclamó ella, a pesar de eso el muchacho la abrazó, la rubia se quedó paralizada por su atrevimiento y trató de alejarse de él, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron cuando sus labios recibieron los de Yoh, la caricia dulce y precavida tomó confianza y se convirtió poco a poco en un beso más profundo, la rubia comenzó a recibir con agrado aquel dulce beso que amenazaba con convertirse en uno muy apasionado, pero pronto ella se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba permitiendo y como pudo rompió el beso y a duras penas se obligó a reaccionar y en cuanto se separó de él le dijo enojada –¡¿Qué parte de no siento nada por ti no entendiste?!– clamó para terminar de alejarse de él y escapar del abrazo pues ante las crueles palabras el muchacho quedó petrificado y sólo la vio correr hacia la fogata central de su campamento.

Ante el hecho una profunda tristeza invadió a Yoh, si había existido una mínima posibilidad de componer las cosas entre él y la hermosa sacerdotisa lo había arruinado todo con su actitud, creyó poder controlar él la situación, pero se había equivocado de nuevo, ahora se daba cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre, ella seguramente no sentía nada por él y si existía un pequeño sentimiento favorable hacia él en ese instante seguramente lo destruyó y con mucho enojo hacia sí mismo golpeó el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer al suelo.

E – e – E

Lizerg volvió a caminar hasta donde el príncipe del Este descansaba, lo vio aún sentado, recargado en el árbol bajo el cual se encontraba recostado, frente a él permanecía Pilika quien ahora estaba acompañada por su hermano y los tres hablaban amenamente, él se acercó lentamente al grupo el cual fijó su atención en él.

-Espero no interrumpir ningún tema importante– dijo el peli verde cuando entró en escena.

-Por supuesto que no– contestó Len.

-Vamos Lizerg no digas esas cosas– exclamó Horo con una gran sonrisa –no deberías comportarte de esa manera tan formal– hubo unas cuantas risas.

-Por favor siéntese con nosotros– invitó Pilika con una sonrisa.

-Ay hermanita por favor no seas ceremoniosa tu también– contradijo el joven de cabello celeste.

-Sabes hermano, Len tiene razón, todo mundo debe creer que no tienes educación– amonestó la joven meneando ligeramente su cabeza al esbozando al mismo tiempo una cálida sonrisa.

-Nada más esto me faltaba que mi hermana le de la razón a todo el mundo menos a mí– refunfuñó el chico provocando la risa de sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, traía esto– informó Lizerg mostrando lo que Ana le había encargado entregar – Lady Ana me pidió le diera esta medicina a Lady Pilika, para renovara la curación de Len.

-Vaya es cierto– exclamó la joven tomando el medicamento –después de todo mañana debemos partir y eso sólo sucederá si Len ya está en condiciones de cabalgar…

-Precisamente acerca de eso estábamos hablando– refirió Horo- Horo al muchacho de cabello verde –mañana vamos a abandonar por completo el bosque, tu no crees que seremos un blanco más fácil para los hombres de Hao, se ha visto mucho sus ganas de detenernos, de seguro no han parado en sus esfuerzos por encontrarnos.

-Es cierto lo dicho por Horo– aclaró Len –debemos pensar en un cambio de estrategia, aunque también es posible que la sacerdotisa tenga algún método para ayudarnos…

-No sé– interrumpió Lizerg –no creo bueno ampararnos demasiado en los poderes de Lady Ana, no sabemos que tanto pueda contribuir o se le permita intervenir más.

-Sí tienes razón– dijo pensativamente Len –no es bueno orillarla a romper sus reglas más de lo necesario, es indispensable que se nos ocurra otra forma de continuar con nuestro camino.

-La manera es recorrerlo durante las noches– afirmó la voz de la rubia joven desde un punto algo alejado de ellos, todos la vieron con sorpresa y fijaron su vista en la figura de la hermosa mujer que los miraba inmóvil como si fuese una estatua.

-Lady Ana– apenas pudieron exclamar los tres ante la sorpresa.

-Esa sería la manera más apropiada de ocultarnos un poco, debemos despistar al enemigo– continuó ella aún inmóvil.

-Pero ¿Qué disparate es ese?– exclamó de pronto el príncipe de cabellos castaños quien llegaba a la escena y escuchó la propuesta de la sacerdotisa –es incongruente esa táctica.

-Imagino que usted tiene una mejor– amonestó Ana –por favor comparta su genialidad con nosotros– clamó en tanto los demás posaban sus miradas en ellos.

-Es que es absurdo– continuó él –de noche seremos un blanco aún más fácil…

-Ellos no esperan que viajemos de noche– lo interrumpió la rubia.

-No somos gatos para andar de noche con la misma visión que durante el día, en cambio el enemigo posee poderes que nos pondrían en desventaja…

-Pues es mejor que estar al descubierto a plena luz del día, las tinieblas nos darán una ventaja.

-Y supongo que descansaremos de día, que gran idea, para ser victimas perfectas, a la luz y durmiendo, para que nuestros perseguidores no tengan ningún problema en atacarnos…

-Basta ya– contuvo Len –no creo que el ponerse a gritar sus argumentos nos sea de ninguna utilidad, en lo respectivo a la idea de lady Ana se me hace lo más factible…

-Y entonces ¿dónde quedará nuestra seguridad?– intervino Yoh quien se veía más alterado de lo normal.

-De todas formas con esa clase de enemigos no podemos sentirnos seguros jamás– opinó Horo- Horo– lo mismo pueden atreverse a atacarnos de noche o de día, pero la diferencia está en el cambio inesperado.

-Así es– aseguró Lizerg –los hombres de Hao deben creer que continuaremos el camino de día, únicamente con mayores precauciones, por un tiempo nos buscarán hasta darse cuenta de cuanto hemos hecho.

-Esta bien– aceptó Yoh –será el elemento sorpresa y cómo se supone que veremos el camino, si seguimos utilizando las luces corremos más peligro de ser descubiertos.

-Yo arreglaré eso– habló la sacerdotisa –unas luces mágicas creadas por mi poder nos guiarán, además les haré un conjuro para que sólo nosotros podamos verlas, es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que si alguien nos viese parecería como que cabalgamos en la oscuridad.

-Eso es realmente cuanto necesitamos– se alegró Pilika quien sólo había permanecido como espectadora –aunque lo que es cierto es lo de estar prácticamente indefensos mientras tomemos nuestros descansos durante el día, dígame lady Ana no tiene una forma de arreglar eso.

-Creo que sí, si rodeo nuestro campamento de un ligero campo de protección, durará solo unas horas, pero nos hará prácticamente invisibles, por supuesto que las guardias tendrán que mantenerse por si alguno de los sirvientes de Hao se acercara.

-Perfecto– exclamó Yoh dándole la espalda al grupo –ya no hay más por decir, yo haré la guardia, si alguien quiere acompañarme será bienvenido– concluyó retirándose con todas las miradas atentas sobre él, todas menos la única que él deseaba estuviera pendiente de sus acciones, la de Ana quien caminó hasta el lado contrario justo donde los caballos descansaban.

-Bueno, voy a acompañar a Yoh– dijo Horo –aunque con el humorcito que tiene ahorita no quisiera hacerlo, ven a acompañarnos ¿no Lizerg?– pidió el peli azul, a lo cual el príncipe del Oeste asintió con una sonrisa.

E – e – E

Ana había sacado de su bolsa de viaje cinco piedras de color azul, eran muy claras casi transparentes, las tomó entre sus manos y después comenzó a caminar, no sin antes acariciar con cariño la cabeza de su caballo de blancura espectacular, después se acercó al equino del príncipe del Norte y también rozó con su mano la cabeza de éste, "por favor cuida mucho de tu amo", murmuró muy quedo para después alejarse lentamente del lugar, recorrió todo el rededor del campamento con lentitud y colocó las piedras en ciertos lugares estratégicos.

Al fin fue a sentarse justo frente a la fogata principal y miró a quienes permanecían despiertos y vigilando junto a uno de los árboles que rodeaban ese paraje, volteó también hacia donde Pilika y Len continuaban platicando, fijo su vista en el Oriente y colocando una de sus manos sobre el rosario de su cuello y murmuró:

-Piedras de la protección, ahora están colocadas a mi alrededor, suplico su favor, imploro a ustedes oculten este paraje en cuanto aparezca la luz del sol– apenas la rubia joven concluyó su conjuró las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a verse, ella abrió sus ojos y colocó su mirada de ojos negros en la figura de un muchacho castaño, un príncipe, el heredero al trono del país del Norte, el hombre a quien amaba, aunque jamás pudiera decirle nada acerca de cuanto sentía de verdad, por desgracia se veía obligada a mentirle, al final agachó su mirada con pesar y permaneció en silencio que poco a poco cambió en profundo sueño pues el cansancio volvía a vencerla.

E – e – E

Muy lejos de aquel campamento, en una gigantesca gruta cuya oscuridad es mitigada por múltiples y flotantes antorchas de fuego de un color casi completamente rojo, un sepulcral silencio envuelve el lugar, roto solamente por el constante golpeteo de las gotas de agua que caen desde el altísimo techo, por uno de los pasillos iluminados otro sonido se apodera del sitio, el eco de varios pasos que recorren la cueva, son tres mujeres, tres jóvenes al servicio de Hao, el malvado y poderoso hechicero que se ha propuesto ser amo y señor de los cuatro reinos de su mundo: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

Las tres se detienen justo frente a una gran roca sobre la cual arde una fogata, de pronto las llamas se consumen y en medio de ellas aparece un hombre joven, de rostro varonil y de larga y castaña cabellera, el muchacho posee un fuerte y atlético abdomen que apenas está cubierto por una amplia capa blanca, al ver a las chicas que se aproximan a él una sonrisa cínica se refleja en su rostro de tez bronceada en tanto en sus ojos de color negro aparece una chispa de picardía, las muchachas recién llegadas hacen una pronunciada reverencia.

-Reciba nuestro saludo amo Hao– pronuncian las chicas al unísono, la más alta de las tres, una de cabellos azules, quien responde al nombre de Kana, se adelanta y mira al castaño para hablarle:

-Los hemos buscado por el camino durante horas, mi señor, pero nadie los ha encontrado– explicó llevando su mirada al suelo.

-Venimos para solicitarle sus instrucciones– corroboró una chica pelirroja llamada Maty.

-Así que no los encuentran– dijo pensativamente el hechicero –eso me decepciona mucho, después de todo he confiado ciegamente en que mis hombres pueden encargarse de esos inútiles príncipes, bueno por lo menos gracias a esta absurda situación sé que lograron reunirse con la sacerdotisa de Avalon y también conozco su nombre…Ana, eso hizo cambiar mis planes.

-A Mari le gustaría conocer el plan del señor Hao– dijo la tercera joven de cabellera rubia.

-Es bueno que preguntes– continuó el hombre –ya no me interesa matar a todos los príncipes, ¿entienden por qué destruí el reino del Sur?– cuestionó de pronto sin una aparente ilación en las ideas.

-No del todo señor– reveló con algo de temor Kana –pero si es su voluntad entonces es algo acertado.

-Mi propósito era atemorizar a esos niños tontos, dejar escapar a la princesa de ese país para matarla ante sus ojos, ese era el método que les di a conocer a Turbine y a Laquis, pero la intervención de la sacerdotisa lo evitó, entonces comprendí que para ella hay algo más en esta cuestión que sólo su deber como guía, de otra forma no rompería jamás la sagrada regla de neutralidad de Avalon, por lo tanto mi objetivo, grábenselo bien en sus cabecitas– dijo bajando hasta donde ellas se encontraban y poniendo su dedo índice en cada una de las frentes de sus siervas –es capturar a esa joven y matar al príncipe del Norte, ella es la clave al poder del reino más valioso y él el camino al único poder con el cual cuentan los humanos para derrotarme, así que en cuanto los encuentren quiero ver correr la sangre de ese estúpido muchacho y tráiganme aquí a la doncella del lago, ahora retírense, transmitan mis ordenes y no fallen.

E – e – E

Ajeno a todos los malévolos y fríos planes de Hao se encontraba el campamento donde los viajeros permanecían donde en cuanto el astro rey apareció en el cielo otras preocupaciones pasaron a tomar su lugar en la mente de todos ellos, sin embargo sus espíritus parecían estar un poco más en calma o quizá se habían logrado despejar un poco o eso preferían creer, algunos ya conciliaban el sueño, otros vigilaban, pero a fin de cuentas el destino y su jornada parecían haberles concedido UN MOMENTO PARA PENSAR.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA - ayyy por favor discúlpame porque ahora sí se me pasó la mano, pero es que este capi necesitó de muchos retoques, espero que mi fic te siga gustando y ojala el siguiente capítulo no me tarde tanto en subirlo. Bueno nos estamos leyendo miau.

VICKY-CHAN15 – Otra vez muchas gracias por tus porras, pero es que ha habido muchos ajetreos en casa, para bien por suerte, pero la verdad es que no me han dado chance de escribir, hay días que ni encender la computadora puedo, además este capi me costó un poco de trabajo, bueno es que ya casi no lo tenía pero no me quedaba claro el orden de las acciones, ni modo cosas de la redacción.

En cuanto a la historia, si yo que Ana que me iba a hacer del rogar, si encontrará alguien como Yoh entonces sí pensaría en la onda de casarme, pero bueno es todavía un poco complicado de explicar su comportamiento, ya lo veras en los próximos capítulos.

Oye que padre que quieras venir un día a México, principalmente al DF donde tengo la suerte de vivir, cuando lo hagas ten por seguro que Shaman Fan y yo seremos tus guías, créeme hay mucho que ver, te esperamos con gusto por lo mientras cuídate mucho miau.

Ah y con lo de la historia de mi hermano, ahora sí toda la culpa ha sido mía, ya casi acabé el capítulo, que por cierto es el final, pero no he podido dedicarme a él por lo que te digo de que luego la familia no me deja concentrarme en escribir, de hecho quería publicarlo el mismo día que este pero no fue posible, prometo apurarme para que no lo vayas a regañar, por cierto él y yo te apreciamos mucho y te consideramos una amiga, nos estamos leyendo, échale muchas ganas a la escuela y nos leemos en el prox capi miau.

DARK TAO – Hola de nuevo miause, que gusto ver siempre tus reviews, ahora si que me tardé ¿verdad? pero es que en mi casa no me dejan concentrarme, cuando no son salidas son las tareas de mi hermano o simplemente que se paran atrás de mí y miran la pantalla y me sacan de concentración --, bueno de todas formas aquí está el otro capítulo.

Con respecto a lo de Lizerg gracias por tu opinión sincera, y bueno debo escuchar a mis lectores, para eso se leen los reviews que agradezco tanto que me escriban, como habrás visto en este capi Lizerg tuvo un papel más importante, este era en realidad el lugar que le tenía planeado, como alguien que aportara de manera anecdótica, es decir no actúa tanto, ojala y no te desilusione lo poco que habla y eso pero ese era el papel planeado para él, espero sigas leyéndome, a pesar de mis tardanzas y dejando tu opinión.

Con lo que respecta a Yoh y Ana no te creas, ambos están sufriendo, por desgracia mi pobrecito Yoh sufre mucho porque no sabe lo que sucede, sin embargo en los próximos capítulos lo recompensaré un poco porque ya estuvo suave, peor bueno espero lo leas, en cuanto a Horo, bueno ya tendrá tiempo de hacer una que otra escenita a la linda pareja de Len y Pilika lo cual espero te agrade.

Bueno ahora sólo me queda agradecerte por millonésima vez tu atención y por cierto he estado leyendo tu fic, que por cierto me ha gustado mucho, pero ya te dejaré mi opinión ampliamente en un review, escribes muy bien y me recuerdas mucho el ambiente del anime.

Bien por ahora eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo miau.

CAMILEIN – si creías que había demorado no habías visto nada… perdoooon ay no sé por qué no puedo estar todo el día escribiendo, bueno sería muy cansado pero lo cierto es que han sido días con mucho movimiento en casa y eso me atrasó de nuevo, pero al fin estoy de vuelta.

Sí en el otro no se dieron besos, pero en este sí, aunque la situación resultó bastante triste, ya se compondrán las cosas, y se descompondrán miau, pero ya los leerás en otros capis, o eso espero porque ojala siga contando con tu apoyo y tus reviews.

Con respecto a Hao ya lo viste, poco pero salió, ya saldrá para hacer sufrir a nuestros protagonistas, bueno nos estamos leyendo, bye miause.

SOFRIX – de verdad agradezco muchísimo tu opinión, me tardé bastante esta vez pero espero valga la pena lo que has esperado y te guste, muchas gracias por tu review miau y ojala me vuelvas a escribir.

HINATACHAN – Gracias por lo que mencionas de mi estilo de escritura, se hace lo que se puede y también YXA es mi pareja favorita, ten por seguro que verás más de ellos y espero ver más reviews tuyos. Por fa disculpa la tardanza.

PILIKAHIKARI –Así que te gusta el LXP, a mí también aunque amo a la YXA, trataré de escribir más de ellos y espero seguir leyéndote miau, bye.


	10. DECIR LA VERDAD

**Hola a todos, después de un buen de tiempo sin actualizar aquí me tienen, pero es que vaya si he tenido actividades en estos día, la última novedad es que estoy dando clases de japonés, claro a una sola persona, pero de algo tengo que vivir y por algún lado debía de empezar. **

**Bueno, además de eso primero fue la entrada en coma de mi computadora por lo que pensé que había perdido toooda mi información, junto con mi tesis y buena parte de mi fic, porque este cap ya lo había acabado casi por completo y el de mi hermano de Corazones del Mar ya estaba en un tervera parte, por lo cual casi me tiro de la banqueta, pero por suerte el chavo que la compuso salvó todo lo importante, sin embargo después llegó navidad con todas las reuniones que el fin de año significan y cuando todo parecía calmarse mis papás nos llevaron de vacaciones, luego se me fue la inspiración, empecé a preparar mis clases, etc.**

**Por último ya tenemos carro y a mí me toca manejarlo por lo que he estado ocupada practicando para conducir bien y no morir en el intento, además aunque este fic ya lo tenía listo desde hace una semana había hecho el compromiso con Shaman Fan de publicar las actualizaciones de nuestros fics al mismo tiempo, pero al de él todavía le faltaban bastantes detalles porque no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo, en fin ya fue mucho bla bla bal, un saludo a quienes leen y ya saben, al final están las respuestas a los reviews, espero les guste este cap, nos estamos leyendo estimados miauses.**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 10 – DECIR LA VERDAD**

El murmullo del rió era tranquilizante aunque el ambiente parecía denso y pesado, las tinieblas eran terribles, pero se disipaban por una clara luz de color azul, la cual alumbraba el camino de cinco maravillosos corceles.

Los jinetes de esos caballos habían decidido recorrer los caminos con la protección de la oscura noche y así lo hicieron, el primer día fue realmente agotador para todos, pero continuaron con esa rutina extraña de cabalgar de noche y descansar de día, esta era la oscuridad del cuarto día y pronto amanecería el quinto.

El grupo cruzaba el lugar en silencio, pero los ojos de una joven de cabello azul no retiraban su mirada de una de las masculinas figuras que acompañaban el equino donde viajaba, no podía negar su atracción hacia el príncipe de dorados ojos, lentamente recorrió su figuraba y se preocupó por él, es cierto parecía estar completamente restablecido, pero no podía evitar estar al pendiente de él, era extraño cómo en tan sólo unos días sentía algo tan fuerte por ese muchacho, aunque quizá no era desde hace poco, tal vez ese sentimiento había nacido en ella cuando lo conoció siendo una niña, o tal vez él la conquistó cuando se reencontraron en medio de aquel peligroso viaje.

Esa jornada a la cual ella había llegado después de perder su reino, había buscado el consuelo en su hermano, pero lo único capaz de curar su espíritu fue la mirada sincera de esos ojos de color del oro, como la luz dorada de la aurora, ante esos pensamientos dejó escapar un leve suspiro y levantó brevemente su mirada observando a la joven quien la acompañaba, sus cabellos rubios cubrían su rostro, pero Pilika decidió hablarle.

-Se siente triste ¿verdad miladi?– cuestionó la princesa.

-No, estoy cansada eso es todo– respondió la sacerdotisa levantando la vista y miró petrificada a quien estaba justo frente a ella, observó detenidamente al castaño príncipe y volvió a inclinar sus ojos.

-"Muy obstinado es mi corazón y ya no me obedece, porque entre más le ordeno olvidarte a cada momento se aferra y más padece, por su necedad y la mía sufre mi alma sin poder alejarte de ella y de mi mente"– murmuró la peli azul.

-¿Qué?– preguntó la rubia sin comprender esas palabras.

-Lo siento, de pronto se me vino a la mente un verso que leí siendo niña– explicó Pilika –cuando alguien se enamora de verdad, es muy difícil ignorar ese sentimiento.

-Eso no lo sé– exclamó Ana enojada –, jamás he conocido ni conoceré sentimiento alguno además no creo que sea un buen momento para comentar poemas, Pilika– concluyó ella.

-Lo siento Lady Ana, tiene razón– comentó inclinando su cabeza –, pero me da gusto que me halla llamado por mi nombre– dijo levantando su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Perdóname por haberte hablado con tanta dureza, y me agrada llamarte Pilika, tu también utiliza mi nombre– se disculpó la sacerdotisa algo avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero aún con su siempre serio semblante.

-Miladi– interrumpió el peli verde príncipe del Oeste desde su caballo alejándose un poco de los otros jóvenes con quienes llevaba rato conversando –¿Cree que falte demasiado? Necesitamos planear algunas cosas con respecto al camino y sólo podríamos hacerlo si sabemos algo de cuanto falta por recorrer.

-Comprendo– murmuró Ana para segundos después confirmar –faltan dos días de camino– señaló con seguridad, lo cual hizo a los demás príncipes dirigir su atención a ella.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?– interrogó el futuro soberano del Norte.

-Los dioses de Avalon respondieron a su pregunta, no necesito contestar nada más– aclaró la rubia con aire ofendido para después arrear a su caballo poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo.

-Por lo visto he vuelto a ofenderla– reclamó Yoh poniendo su montura a la par de la de la sacerdotisa –disculpe usted Miladi– concluyó dejando pasar a sus amigos para quedar en la retaguardia.

-Disculpa aceptada– exclamó Ana sin voltear a verlo, lo cual dejo a todo el grupo sumido en un pesado silencio, todos concluyeron que algo pasaba entre aquella pareja, pero prefirieron no intervenir.

E – e – E

Las sombras comenzaban a disiparse, las primeras luces del amanecer ya iluminaban la senda por la cual andaban, el fuego de color azul que flotaba frente al grupo se consumió a si mismo poco a poco hasta que la luz fue suficiente.

-Es momento de tomar un descanso– afirmó la rubia –esta vez seré yo quien realice la guardia, a fin de cuentas ya no falta mucho para llegar a Avalon.

-Sí– dijo Horo- Horo –comamos algo para después dormir unas horas.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Lady Ana sola haciendo la guardia– comentó Lizerg.

-Ayer la guardia la hicieron Horo y tu– dijo Yoh al peli verde.

-Sí, entonces nosotros la acompañaremos– propuso el príncipe del Este a sus compañeros.

-Pero el caso es que estén descansados, tanto como sea posible para realizar la última parte del camino a Avalon– objetó la rubia.

-Está bien, entonces Yoh tu vigilaras hoy– declaró Len bajando de su caballo y sentándose en una piedra.

-¿Por qué yo?– cuestionó molesto el castaño.

-Por favor– dijo Horo acercándose al futuro rey del Norte –como si no te murieras de ganas por estar con ella– ante aquellas palabras el joven sólo guardó silencio, no tenía argumentos para contradecir al peli azul.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión buscaron un buen lugar para descansar y comenzaron a prepararse para su reposo, sobre el fuego de color azul de una fogata ya estaba colocado lo que habrían de comer antes de recostarse, el príncipe del reino del Sur se había sentado ante la fogata y miraba incesante las llamas celestes, de pronto en su mente comenzaron a girar varios recuerdos, su hermoso reino, donde había crecido, siempre había sido feliz en ese lugar y siempre a lado de él estaba ella, su pequeña hermana, cuidándolo, aconsejándole como si ella fuese la mayor,

Pero él también la protegía eternamente, de todo daño, él era una escolta más celosa que toda la guardia de su reino, un día él había prometido estar con ella en todo peligro y evitarle todo dolor, había fallado, fracasó pues en el momento de mayor sufrimiento para ella no estuvo a su lado, su hermanita había estado a punto de perder la vida y todo por culpa de él, pero ahora no volvería a dejar a esa niña a merced de ningún peligro.

De pronto vio como frente a él se sentaba uno de sus compañeros, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes y dorados, Len, él ahora se encontraba avivando el fuego con ayuda de unos leños, Horo- Horo lo observó y entonces comenzó a pensar de nuevo en su hermana, esa niña ya no lo era más, había crecido sin él darse cuenta y… estaba enamorada, podía verlo y comprenderlo en la forma en como ella trataba a ese quien ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, bueno era un alivio que por lo menos se hubiese enamorado de un joven como ese.

-Él no la dejará sufrir… ni le fallará como yo lo hice– murmuró desilusionado para después notar que Len lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?– cuestionó el joven del reino del Este.

-Yo nada– dijo el peli azul con pretensión –sólo pensaba en que tienes tanta hambre que hasta traes más leña ja ja ja– dijo riendo el príncipe.

-No lo hice por eso, lo hice para ayudar, me tomas por alguien como tu– insultó el oji dorado.

-Oye ¿cómo te atreves a tratarme así? Debes tenerme más respeto, ojos de gato.

-¿Qué?¿Ojos de gato? Te voy a matar.

Un buen rato estuvieron insultándose provocando escenas divertidas alrededor de aquel fuego, Pilika intervino pero no logró nada, al final sólo la hora de comer pudo detener su pleito. Ya concluidos los alimentos y las discusiones todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto claro quienes se encargarían de la guardia.

E – e – E

Los fuertes ronquidos del agotado príncipe del Sur rompían el tranquilo ambiente del lugar, el cálido día no parecía evitar en lo más mínimo el descanso de quienes ya dormían, Yoh miraba, con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, al joven del Sur, sus demás compañeros también hacía rato descansaban, por supuesto, sin hacer el mismo escándalo de Horo- Horo. El castaño giró un poco su rostro para mirar a la rubia sacerdotisa quien hacía unos extraños trazos en la tierra con la ayuda de una rama.

-¿Qué hace miladi?– preguntó el joven con un tono sumamente respetuoso.

-Nada que sea de la incumbencia de su alteza– contestó ella de forma gélida y brusca.

-Siento haber preguntado– dijo el muchacho sintiéndose profundamente ofendido y prefirió no continuar indagando –"vaya "– pensó él con tristeza –"ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme, esta bien la besé a la fuerza, pero no puede perdonarme de una buena vez, ya han pasado varios días, aunque un minuto sabiendo que no la puedo besar ya es una eternidad, y después de todo ella fue la primera en darme esperanzas y después…" ese absurdo comportamiento– se le escapó en voz alta ante el dolor de la actitud tomada por ella.

-¿Cuál comportamiento?– cuestionó ella confirmándole al príncipe que su lengua lo había traicionado.

-Ninguno sólo estaba… pensé en voz alta– se defendió Yoh.

-Por lo visto usted jamás puede estar en silencio– suspiró Ana tirando su rama.

-Es que el silencio es tan cruel– refirió él haciéndola quedarse congelada por un segundo –además– continuó sin reparar en la reacción de la sacerdotisa –cuando se vigila es mejor conversar para evitar ser vencidos por el sueño.

-Pues converse– murmuró ella volviendo a retirar su atención para fijarse en el paisaje y en las montañas cuyo verdor la luz del sol hacia más intenso.

-No se puede conversar solo– contradijo él.

-Pues según sé todavía estoy aquí.

-Pero ¿me escuchará?

-No tengo otro remedio, tampoco deseo dormirme.

-Está bien, ayer cuando llegó la hora de dormir– comenzó a narrar repentinamente el castaño –tuve un sueño muy extraño, otra vez– su última frase atrajo la mirada de Ana.

-¿Otra vez?– repitió en forma de pregunta la joven.

-Sí, la primera vez que tuve un sueño tan raro como ése, fue un poco antes de conocerla a usted– declaró con paciencia el castaño príncipe –en esa ocasión vi el lago donde nos conocimos, sus ojos…

-¿Cómo sabe que eran los míos?– cuestionó con dureza la rubia muchacha.

-Son inconfundibles– murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa y clavando su mirada en la de ella quien sólo atinó a inclinar su cabeza pues un sonrojo invadió de inmediato sus mejillas de blanca piel –bueno sus ojos me miraban fijamente– continuó él mirando al horizonte, recordando cada detalle de aquel sueño –y había una gran estrella de cinco picos de donde salía una voz que me decía una palabra.

-¿Cual?– habló ella asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ana– murmuró él mirándola fijamente.

-Por eso cuando nos encontramos me llamó por mi nombre.

-Sí– concluyó inclinando su mirada sin notar el rostro cada vez más asombrado de la rubia.

-Y– apenas pudo decir enfrentando a Yoh –¿Qué soñó ayer?

-Era extraño, yo cabalgaba a lado del río, era de noche, porque todo estaba oscuro, de pronto, frente a mí aparecía un muro de fuego, yo caminaba hacia él, escuchaba muchas voces llamándome, pero sólo podía sentir el calor de las llamas, y veía alejarse una gran puerta de color azul con una dorada estrella de cinco picos dibujada en ella, estaba después de las llamas, se alejaba, más y más– algo llamó la atención del castaño, de los negros ojos de Ana caían grandes lagrimas –yo…¿dije algo malo?– intentó saber con preocupación.

-No– contestó secando su llanto –no es nada, sólo…yo…no, no puedo continuar con esta conversación– exclamó poniéndose de píe y meneando con fuerza su cabeza –el destino es uno, es inconmovible, pero él me creó y desobedecerlo trae fuertes castigos– habló ante la completa confusión del muchacho –se lo ruego alteza, no me pregunte más, no puedo ni debo volver a hablarle, tan sólo para lo más indispensable.

-Pero ¿por qué te comportas así?– trato de saber acercándose a ella, pero la joven rechazó cualquier contacto.

-No, trate de entenderme, todo terminará cuando estemos en Avalon, estoy segura, si se aleja de mí recibirá respuesta a todo, pero en Avalon– dijo apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué no puedo saber ahora? Siquiera dime si me odias o si amas a alguien más– cuestionó él con desesperación –prefiero saberlo de una vez, además quiero estar a tu lado.

-Por favor no sigas, si continuamos con esto los dos nos vamos a arrepentir– le advirtió ella dándole la espalda.

-Yo no puedo arrepentirme de mis sentimientos por ti– aseguró el castaño con tristeza.

-Y aunque eso pudiera ser cierto sólo te ruego que te olvides de todo cuanto sientas por mí, por favor, no me hables más a menos que de verdad sea necesario, renuncia a toda relación entre nosotros, por tu propio bien– concluyó alejándose de Yoh ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas, se alejó hasta donde había un gran árbol y en el se recargó para darle rienda suelta a su llanto, el joven príncipe únicamente guardó silencio, deseaba ir para confortarla, pero después de las palabras dirigidas a su persona por la doncella se dio cuenta de que no ganaría nada acercándose a ella por lo cual prefirió permanecer apartado mientras sentía un gran dolor en lo más profundo del corazón, a pesar de todo cuanto ella lo rechazara, cada una de las lagrimas de Ana eran como heridas para su propia alma.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que ella regresará a la fogata, pero no lo miró y se sentó algo alejada de él, la sacerdotisa permaneció todo el tiempo con su cabeza inclinada, con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro, Yoh no dijo nada, la dejó tal y donde ella había decidido quedarse, no volvió a hablarle ante el temor de seguir siendo rechazado.

E – e – E

El pequeño campamento comenzaba a cobrar vida en tanto la rojiza luz del atardecer los cubría la sacerdotisa colocaba algunas ramas en montón para encenderlas con su ya conocido fuego de tono azul. Levantó su vista y observó a Yoh hablando con Len, de nuevo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la secó con cuidado y volvió a su tarea.

-Hay hombres de Hao muy cerca– exclamó Lizerg quien salía de la espesura de algunos árboles.

-¿Los viste?– quiso saber Horo.

-Por supuesto, Len y yo– respondió el príncipe del Oeste –no lo diría tan seguro de no ser así.

-Ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que ahora recorremos el camino de noche– explicó Yoh –la verdad el hecho de haber durado cinco días sin ser descubiertos fue una gran suerte– comentó a sus amigos.

-Tomemos una decisión– propuso Len –entre más pronto actuemos más tiempo ganaremos.

-Hao los envía, porque de alguna manera que desconozco se ha enterado de la ubicación del camino a Avalon, pero no puede saber dónde está la entrada por eso desea detenernos– se adelantó la rubia –lo vi en mis predicciones.

-Debe querer las luces– sugirió Pilika mirándolos con preocupación.

-No– atajó Ana –no puede tocarlas y lo sabe, lo que desea es matar a… –ante la incapacidad de terminar su oración posó sus azabaches ojos en el príncipe del Norte.

-Entonces protejamos a Yoh– dispuso el peli azul.

-No seas tonto hermano– detuvo la princesa –si hacen eso, seguramente los matará a todos y a fin de cuentas nadie llegará a Avalón.

-Es cierto– completó Ana –es precisamente lo que busca con su plan, que defiendan al príncipe del Norte y así los acabará a todos, verán, es cierto que las luces deben entregarse al heredero al trono del Norte, pero en una situación de emergencia bastaría con que uno de los príncipes llegará con una causa justa para reclamar ese tesoro guardado por los dioses de Avalon.

-Pero nos dijeron que sólo Yoh podría reclamarlas, usted misma reconoció que las luces veían en él al portador– contradijo Len en tanto Yoh permanecía petrificado, apenas y comprendía toda esa confusa y peligrosa situación.

-Para eso se supone que estoy yo– clamó la sacerdotisa mirando al joven de vista dorada –soy la sacerdotisa del Lago del Destino, la guía y por supuesto su testigo, yo he visto con mis propios ojos cuan cruel puede ser ese hechicero, yo también reconozco la lealtad, la amistad y la unión entre ustedes, porque puedo leer sus corazones y conozco cada uno de sus sentimientos– comentó viendo a Yoh quien sólo pudo inclinar su cabeza ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas –y veo todo secreto guardado en lo más profundo de sus almas– continuó en tanto sus ojos del color de la noche se posaban en las figuras de Len y Pilika –por tanto no importa cuál de los cuatro príncipes llegue…– guardó un momento de silencio y miró hacia el suelo –en tanto llegue uno, nuestra última ventaja sobre Hao es que cree que nuestra derrota está en matar al… príncipe Yoh y que lo protegerán hasta la muerte– concluyó con una dificultad y un temblor apenas perceptible en su voz.

-Es muy cruel esa manera de pensar– reclamó el príncipe del Sur –cómo puede imaginar que lo dejaremos morir sólo para abrirnos paso…

-Yo no estoy sugiriendo tal cosa– se defendió la rubia con enojo en su rostro de tez blanca más pálido de lo común –tan sólo…

-Aún cuando lo esté sugiriendo… miladi tiene razón– explicó Yoh interviniendo por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba la discusión –lo más importante de nuestra misión es tener las cuatro luces para vencer a Hao, hay que recordar que no están en juego ni mi vida, ni la de ninguno de los presentes, sino la de todo nuestro mundo creo que Horo- Horo sabe mejor que cualquiera de nosotros cuan malvado es quien nos desea derrotar, tiene el poder suficiente para empezar a exterminar nuestros hogares, no podemos conformarnos y creo que los cuatro emprendimos este viaje con algo en mente, no importa sí sólo uno regresa, pero debe regresar con la victoria, no nos rindamos cuando estamos ya tan cerca de nuestra primera meta– aconsejó el castaño dejando a todos callados por su palabras.

-Bueno– inició Len después del silencio provocado por Yoh –aunque tienes razón no debemos tampoco darle a ese desgraciado el gusto de acabarnos, hemos llegado muy lejos juntos y en eso radica parte de nuestra fuerza, en la ayuda que nos hemos dado a lo largo de este viaje, recuerden si no fuera por Pilika yo tal vez habría muerto, ella llegó inesperadamente y no por circunstancias amables, pero nos ha brindado una ayuda inestimable, por tanto aunque lo más importante sea que alguien llegue al final del viaje vamos a procurar llegar todos, los cuatro príncipes, Lady Pilika y nuestra guía, Lady Ana– concluyó el oji dorado provocando una esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro de sus amigos.

-Para lograrlo necesitaremos fraguar un buen plan– propuso el muchacho del Oeste.

-Pues recuerden que Hao nos quiere hallar juntos, entonces hay que llevarle la contraria, vamos a separarnos– propuso el castaño con una sonrisa –miren– dijo para apartarse un poco del grupo y correr hasta su caballo sobre el cual se encontraba su capa de color negro, la tomó entre sus manos y dijo –todo lo que debemos hacer es cubrirnos bien con las capas para que no sepan quién es quién…

-Sí pero sólo tu capa y la de Len son del mismo color– contuvo el de cabello celeste mostrando su manto.

-Ese no es problema– comentó con una segura sonrisa el castaño en tanto se acercaba a Horo para tomar la capa de éste –conozco algunos trucos– dijo juntando su capa con la de color azul, las sacudió en una misma mano y la del príncipe sureño se tornó oscura ante el asombro de todos menos de la joven de cabello dorado.

-Magia básica– murmuró Ana tomando una de las prendas entre sus manos.

-Así es, todos llevaremos capas iguales, cada quien tomará un camino, nuestros perseguidores se confundirán y cuando sea el momento más propicio huiremos, además si tenemos que enfrentarlos por lo menos hay más probabilidades de superarlos que si están juntos al momento de emboscarnos.

-No, ese plan esta completamente erróneo– reclamó la sacerdotisa interrumpiendo sus palabras –Hao lo sabrá.

-Sin embargo me parece lo más sensato– intervino Len –tal como dice Yoh hay más posibilidades de salir vivos que si estamos juntos, porque ellos tendrán que separarse para buscar su objetivo, pero hay que marcar una senda a seguir, ¿dónde podríamos reunirnos?

-En el río– informó Ana aún en desacuerdo con el procedimiento –después de cruzar los desfiladeros hay un pequeño río que lleva hasta un bosque, eso está muy cerca de las montañas del sol, hacia allá nos dirigimos– reveló –sin embargo ya de por sí los desfiladeros son peligrosos, están llenos de brechas, algunas demasiado largas y se vuelven tan angostas que es muy difícil atravesarlas sin caer, es necesario andar por sólo algunas de ellas, si recorres la equivocada podrías tardar todo un día en llegar al río cuando por la que debemos seguir se llega en más o menos una hora, además esta brecha que les menciono es la única que conozco con seguridad.

-Y sin embargo, continua siendo conveniente– explicó Lizerg –cada uno de nosotros saldrá por una brecha diferente, con un espacio de unos diez minutos, sólo Yoh y ustedes– dijo refiriéndose a Pilika y la sacerdotisa –seguirán la misma, el camino seguro.

-Sí– aclaró Len –debemos asegurarnos que uno llegue, además esos diez minutos que propone Lizerg serán suficientes para no juntarnos a cierta altura del cruce ni demasiado poco como para que nos encuentren, jamás podrán emboscarnos juntos, por fuerza quienes nos estén buscando tendrán que separarse, perfecto que el orden sea… primero ¿Lizerg?– cuestionó y éste asintió de inmediato.

-Después yo– se propuso el peli celeste, lo cual consintieron los demás.

-Entonces les seguirá Yoh– siguió el joven de ojos color de oro –y detrás de él iré yo y 15 minutos detrás, ustedes, tengan cuidado de no entrometerse, recuerden que no tienen interés alguno en detenerlas, tal vez bastará con su magia protectora de sacerdotisa para escabullirse.

-Pero…– intentó oponerse la joven rubia sin embargo guardó silencio –se hará como digan altezas, bueno como están empeñados en ese plan no puedo hacer nada, sólo les otorgaré a cada uno una llama que los guiará, para evitar que se pierdan en el camino, si a alguno le sucediera algo… el fuego se extinguirá y yo recibiré aviso de ello, al llegar al río los esperaremos sólo por un día, así es que quien no llegue al cumplirse ese plazo se quedará solo, no podremos volver por él– concluyó Ana algo apesadumbrada.

E – e – E

Esperaron un poco para iniciar su plan, aguardaron hasta la entrada de la madrugada, cuando las tinieblas fuesen totales y desconcertadoras, entonces Lizerg arreó su caballo y tomó el camino que más le pareció, delante de él flotaba una llama otorgada por la sacerdotisa. Tal como indicaba el plan trazado, diez minutos después salió Horo- Horo, pero un poco antes de que fuese su turno se acercó a su hermana quien estaba de pie junto a la rubia que preparaba la luz que guiaría al príncipe del Sur:

-Por favor– dijo mirando a la rubia sacerdotisa quien permanecía junto a la joven peli azul –le ruego que cuide de Pilika es todo lo que tengo– extenuó algo avergonzado por tener que expresar sus sentimientos a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Así lo haré– aseguró Ana –no permitiré que le suceda nada, ustedes también deben tener mucho cuidado –finalizó ella caminando hacia su caballo para dejar a los hermanos hablar.

-No debes tener ningún apuro por nosotras hermano– comentó Pilika –yo estaré con Ana y me siento muy segura, en cambio no puedo permanecer tranquila por ustedes…– sus palabras se detuvieron y corrigió su oración –bueno, por ti, porque…

-No creas que no lo sé– comento el príncipe del Sur –sé que tus miedos ya no son sólo por mi bienestar sino también por el de… bueno no importa, sólo cuídate, nos reuniremos pronto y obedece a cuanto te diga Lady Ana.

-Así lo haré, nos reuniremos muy pronto– concluyó para abrazarlo, para momentos después verlo partir, en cuanto se alejó Len se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos color de cielo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella para tratar de confortarla.

-No debes estar con tanto pendiente por él, es un buen peleador, además la idea de Yoh fue muy acertada– comentó el príncipe del Este quien miraba con sus ojos brillantes como piezas de oro hacia donde se había marchado Horo.

-Es que no es sólo por él– murmuró ella inclinando su cabeza con pesar –también estoy preocupada por… por ti– terminó con temeroso tono, ante aquella confesión él no supo que decir, lo había dejado sin palabras, en lo profundo de su corazón sentía una gran alegría, cálida como si algo comenzara a cobijarlo desde el interior, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió temor, miedo de estarse enamorando sin saber si podría disfrutar del amor, tal vez le estaría negado ese privilegio, era probable que ni siquiera pudiera permanecer con vida, cómo prometer amor cuando ves tan cerca de ti a la amenazante muerte.

-Yo– intentó decir algo el joven príncipe a pesar de que su confusión era mucha, de pronto vio como la joven se giraba para mirarlo de frente, él entonces se perdió en los ojos de zafiro de ella y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ya la amaba, lo entendió por completo al ver aquel brillo que el llanto contenido provocaba en los ojos de esa linda doncella –yo lo único que quiero es no volver a verte sufrir– expresó él con una voz tierna y cariñosa y abrazó a la princesa con gran fuerza como si con ello desease crear un vínculo eterno, uno que hiciera imposible su separación, sin saberlo hacia tiempo ya habían establecido ese dulce lazo entre sus almas, el del amor.

E – e – E

Yoh esperaba el momento indicado para salir, decidió subir a su montura, para tratar de manejar mejor la ansiedad que lo invadía y entonces volteó a ver a Ana quien montaba sola en su caballo, ella mantenía en sus manos una pequeña luz del tamaño de una luciérnaga la cual pronto se transformaría en la llama que lo guiaría, después miró brevemente a Len quien hablaba con Pilika y lo sorprendió un poco verlos abrazados, pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno Miladi– se acercó el castaño quien estaba en su corcel –tengan mucho cuidado– recomendó poniendo su caballo a la par del blanco equino donde estaba la muchacha, pero mientras el de él miraba hacia el desfiladero el de ella se encontraba con su cabeza al lado contrario –vaya a pesar de estar siguiendo un mismo camino es como si siempre estuviéramos andando en direcciones distintas…

-Por favor no se vaya– suplicó la rubia agachando la mirada –hay algo que…

-Lo siento, pero debo actuar tal como lo indica el plan que he hecho con mis amigos– continuó él viéndola fijamente a pesar de que ella evitaba cualquier contacto con los ojos negros del príncipe del Norte –¿ni siquiera va a mirarme?– cuestionó con un leve tono de tristeza apenas perceptible –, sé que no quiere volver a cruzar palabra conmigo, pero no podía irme sin decirle nada y…

-¿En verdad piensa que debería seguir con este absurdo plan?, es su decisión, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera.

-Si le obedezco y no continuo ¿tendremos alguna pequeña esperanza de…?

-Al contrario, debe olvidarme y dejar de pensar que entre nosotros puede nacer algo.

-Bueno, me temo que ya es muy tarde para evitar que yo sienta algo por ti, hace mucho que nació ese sentimiento… y sigue creciendo– murmuró con resignación –pero, muy a mi pesar, me queda claro que no deseas estar conmigo, bueno de todas maneras yo no tenía pensado cambiar el plan que tanto preparamos…

-Y si se lo ordeno– interrumpió ella de repente con mucha fuerza en su voz y levantando su rostro en el cual más que enojo se reflejaba una cierta frustración.

-En todo caso tengo más autoridad para ordenar que usted– la retó el muchacho aprovechando para verla de frente.

-Jamás obedecería ninguna de sus ordenes, majestad– concluyó volteando bruscamente hacia otro lado.

-Vaya, jamás en mi vida había conocido una mujer más testaruda que tú– reclamó él con enfado, aquel tono la iba a hacer repelar y abrió su boca con la clara intención de comenzar a hablar, pero el le señaló silencio con su dedo índice sobre los suaves labios de la rubia –ni– continuó con un dulce tono –más hermosa– terminó tomando con suavidad el rostro de la joven para depositar un suave beso en los labios de la sacerdotisa mientras una dolorosa lágrima caía por la mejilla de la joven –Adiós…Ana– murmuró tomando la llama que después del beso la joven había creado, la miró por última vez y se decidió a arrear su caballo para seguir la senda acordada.

E – e – E

Len y Pilika vieron a Yoh alejarse y entonces se dieron cuenta de que entre la sacerdotisa y él parecía no haber ninguna solución, entonces se miraron por largo rato en silencio, pero al fin la de cabellos celestes decidió romper el silencio:

-¿Tampoco para nosotros hay esperanzas?– cuestionó con tristeza clavando los diamantes azules que tenía por ojos en las piscinas de oro líquido que eran los de Len –porque tu abrazo me sabe más a despedida que a promesa– concluyó ella con congoja.

-Lo sé, sé como suenan mis palabras, yo podría decirte que es debido a que jamás he sido alguien de carácter alegre y por eso mi tono parece pesimista, pero lo cierto es esto Pilika, ni tu ni yo nos encontramos en situación de hacer promesas que tengamos la certeza de cumplir, en el camino en donde estamos el futuro nace y muere a cada instante, se levanta incierto y yo… jamás he hecho una promesa que no tenga la certeza de cumplir– dijo dándole una última mirada a la princesa para después ir hacia su corcel, pasar junto a Ana y tomar la llama que le extendía.

Pilika no dijo más sólo apretó con fuerza sus manos y soportó las inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar ante la partida del hombre que amaba, eso junto con el recuerdo de sus duras palabras la lastimaban profundamente.

E – e – E

La rubia se había quedado simplemente petrificada desde la partida de Yoh, tan sólo había reaccionando cuando vio a Len parado frente a ella esperando la llama que ella sostenía, después y ante la partida de este volvió a quedarse paralizada, con la mirada perdida hacia el camino tomado por Yoh varios minutos atrás, sin embargo, cuando el ruido de los cascos del caballo de Len dejó por completo de percibirse su rostro dejó ver una profunda frustración.

-No– dejó escapar Ana de repente, indecisa entre arrear a su caballo o dejarlo quieto –no, no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Qué sucede Ana?– cuestionó la peli azul acercándose al corcel de la rubia quien parecía fuera de sí.

-Sé que está mal– explicó la sacerdotisa más para sí misma que para quien la cuestionaba –Pilika– dijo volteando a verla como si de pronto recordara que no estaba sola –, tengo que alcanzar a Yoh, te lo ruego quédate aquí…

-Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?– interrumpió la princesa del Sur –No puedes ignorar el plan.

-¡Me importa muy poco el plan!– gritó desesperada asustando a la ya de por sí desconcertada joven –entiéndeme, no puedo continuar esquivando lo que está pasando, tengo que ir con Yoh, quédate aquí– le indicó, de inmediato estiró su mano justo frente a Pilika y de su palma salió una breve brisa que envolvió a la de celestes cabellos –te he dejado un escudo, nadie podrá verte sólo los príncipes y yo, no te muevas de este lugar por favor, en cuanto encuentre a Yoh todos serán guiados hasta este lugar, espéralos aquí, regresaré con Yoh sin importar lo que tenga que hacer ¿entendiste?– concluyó haciendo un movimiento con su mano que le dio como resultado una llama guía.

-Sí– fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de verla irse más veloz que un relámpago, a la hermana de Horo le quedó claro que ella en verdad haría cuanto estuviese en su mano para alcanzar a Yoh.

E – e – E

La rubia cabalgaba hasta parecer una blanca saeta, el viento era cortado por la velocidad con la cual corría, necesitaba alcanzar el negro equino que guiaba Yoh, los ojos azabache de la muchacha buscaban desesperados alguna señal del príncipe, su corazón latía esperanzado, pero parecía no haber dejado siquiera una pista, al final y después de dar vuelta en un peligroso desfiladero logró percibir a la figura guiada por la luminosa llama dada por ella al futuro soberano del Norte, así aunque la rubia creyó no encontrarlo logró verlo, más de 100 metros delante de ella, pero gracias a su magia luminosa podía percibirle y quizás también gracias a sus sentimientos.

-YOOOHHHHHHHHH– gritó con fuerza varias veces hasta que logró hacer al castaño detenerse de inmediato, ella arreó su caballo una vez más para al fin alcanzarlo, el príncipe se había quedado estático, no podía creer que no fuese sólo en su cabeza en donde había escuchado la voz de la sacerdotisa de rubios cabellos, de hecho por esa razón no se había detenido de inmediato, por miedo a voltear y darse cuenta de que era su mente jugándole una absurda broma.

-Pero ¿Qué hace aquí Milady?– cuestionó extrañado Yoh tratando de no demostrar su profunda confusión, su enorme sorpresa, aún teniéndola casi en frente creía estar soñando, pero aún le faltaba recibir una respuesta.

-No puedes continuar– respondió ella apuradamente aún desde su montura –antes necesito – inicio Ana con dificultad –necesito decirte… hablarte sobre tu sueño– comentó confundiendo aún más al castaño.

-¿Mi sueño?– repitió él a manera de pregunta ante lo inesperado de la contestación de la chica –¿Qué? ¿por qué vienes aquí, a detenerme sólo para hablar de un sueño?– cuestionó Yoh bajando de su caballo al igual que la joven del lago –no te parece muy poco apropiada la ocasión.

-¿Por qué has de ponerme peros toda la vida?– reclamó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos –por una vez no me interrumpas y pon atención a mis palabras, de verdad creo importante hablarte sobre el sueño que me narraste– y justo acabó esas palabras ante ellos apareció una columna de fuego, apenas a unos diez metros.

-No me parece un buen momento– espetó una fría voz desde el incandescente muro y de ahí salió una joven de largo cabello rubio –Mari tenía mucho tiempo sin veros alteza– murmuró ella.

-Es una de las hechiceras de Hao– explicó Yoh a la sacerdotisa.

-La sacerdotisa del Lago del Destino, es una gran sorpresa, si no hubiera sido por su grito no habría podido encontrar a este noble príncipe– ante esa aseveración Ana no pudo evitar una cara de profunda confusión y culpa.

-No sé para que quieras encontrarlo, pero yo no permitiré que lo dañes– aclaró Ana interponiéndose entre la hechicera y el de cabello café.

-No puedes hacer nada, su destino está escrito y lo sabes– rió la malvada rubia, en tanto sacaba un arco de fuego de su mano al mismo tiempo que Yoh desenvainaba su espada –además, Mari está harta de escuchar al Señor Hao hablar de ti, yo no creo que puedas ser de ninguna ventaja para él, pienso que es más conveniente acabar contigo, por eso te mataré aquí, adios, Ana de Avalon– exclamó apuntándole con el arco, la doncella del lago se quedó paralizada, vio la flecha de llamas salir directo a ella, era demasiado cerca para abrir un escudo, para desviarla, no podía reaccionar ante el inesperado ataque, pero Yoh, quien reaccionó con la velocidad de un rayo, logró atravesarse en el camino del disparo, y calló herido al suelo.

Ana la cual pensó no tener tiempo de hacer nada percibió todo como si sucediera con una extrema lentitud, la salida de la saeta directo a ella, Yoh colocándose en frente, la flecha clavándose en el cuerpo del príncipe del Norte, él cayendo herido, la joven sólo había logrado reaccionar sosteniendo al castaño joven para evitar su caída al suelo, lo miraba horrorizada con la flecha, ahora de color negro, clavada en el pecho del muchacho, ella movía la cabeza de un lado para otro frenéticamente y miró hacia quien había osado abatir de esa manera al hombre a quien amaba, la hechicera frente aún sostenía el arco y mostraba un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

La hermosa sacerdotisa no pudo resistirlo, no podía controlar la furia que aquel rostro le provocaba y le arrojó una poderosa ráfaga que derribó a la esbirro de Hao, gracias a aquel ataque la había lanzado varios metros e hizo con ello que el arma se esfumara, no quería alejarse del cuerpo de Yoh, pero lanzó un nuevo ataque del cual no sólo salió un fuerte aire sino un montón de cuchillas de hielo que se enterraron en el cuerpo de la hechicera.

-Te odio– le grito –y no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo matarte ahora mismo, pero primero está él– apenas le había dicho aquello cuando una nueva columna de fuego apareció, a duras penas Mari llegó a ellas y desapareció.

-Por lo menos Mari cumplió uno de sus objetivos– apenas alcanzó a decir ella cuando se esfumó.

Ante aquello Ana volvió a centrar su atención en quien yacía herido en sus brazos. Ella tocó el rostro de Yoh con preocupación para un poco confortarlo un poco, él abrió sus ojos levemente al sentir la suave caricia, pero casi de inmediato volvió a cerrar sus párpados, ante aquello se decidió a llevar a los demás hasta donde se encontraban y lo hizo con un movimiento de su mano.

-Yoh, Yoh te lo ruego, por favor despierta, dime algo– repetía desesperada al ver los ojos del castaño cerrados de nuevo –Yoh, háblame– rogó desesperada en el oído del castaño, bañando con sus lagrimas el rostro de él –por favor.

-No llores– suplicó el muchacho –era cierto, que lindo se oye mi nombre… en… tus… labios– exclamó con dificultad.

-Esto era lo que quise evitar– murmuró llorando –cuando me contaste tu sueño lo supe, que… morirías muy cerca de las puertas de Avalon, estamos a tan sólo un día, y no quiero que se cumpla, no puedo aceptar que se cumpla.

-Anita, ya no importa, ella lo dijo, mi destino estaba escrito y… tu ya lo sabías– habló el chico –mis esfuerzos por evitar el dolor a otros no han sido muy buenos… Hao podría ganar y destruir todo… pero si no puedo hacer nada por lo menos quería… evitarte un dolor, por eso… quise tomar… esta herida en tu lugar, que mi muerte sirva de algo, aunque sea sólo a la mujer a quien amo.

-No, yo moriría por ti, no quiero verte morir– le murmuró al oído en tanto los otros príncipes llegaban al lugar, tal y como Ana le había dicho a la princesa de azules cabellos las mismas luces que les había dado los habían guiado de regreso y no se detuvieron hasta llevarlos a donde el príncipe del Norte había sido herido, Pilika iba en el corcel del joven del Este y les explicó cuanto pudo, el caballo donde Len y la peli azul iban estaba al frente y detrás de ellos Lizerg y Horo- Horo, cuando vieron a la pareja que era iluminada por las luces de azul color, ante la escena la princesa bajó rápidamente y quiso acercarse a donde estaba la rubia sosteniendo a Yoh.

-NO LO TOQUES– gritó la sacerdotisa cuando vio a la peli azul inclinarse ante el agonizante muchacho –no quiero que nadie lo toque, únicamente yo, yo que he tenido la culpa de todo– decía en tanto todos miraban a la pareja con estupor –ya lo sabía, si lo dejaba amarme, él moriría– los otros príncipes se acercaron más y se horrorizaron al ver a Yoh cubierto de sangre, en los brazos de la sacerdotisa –No lo dejaré morir– declaró con decisión, se acercó al oído de él y le susurro –te amo Yoh, te amo más que a nada y por eso no me importa cambiar el destino, ni me interesa si sobre mi cae una terrible maldición, porque TE AMO ¿me entiendes?– dijo desesperada pues él parecía estar ya inerte.

-Pero– intentó hablar el castaño volviendo a decir algo pero ya sin fuerzas para abrir de nuevo sus ojos –pero… dijiste… q- que no sentías… nada… por mí– murmuró posando una de sus manos sobre la que ella había colocado en la herida del joven, cuando trataba, inútilmente de retener la sangre que manaba con fuerza.

-Mentí– susurró ella secando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla –lo hice para protegerte, pero era muy tarde, sin embargo ya te lo dije, no te voy a dejar morir, ya mentí durante un largo tiempo– declaró levantándose junto a él, se quitó su rosario y comenzó a decir un conjuro:

La primera simboliza mi padre, la segunda simboliza mi madre, la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo, los espíritus de Avalon, si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas por favor respóndanme, respondan al llamado de Ana, la SACERDOTISA DE AVALON.

Apenas terminó el conjuro una fuerte Luz salió del cuerpo de la rubia. Esta luz dorada tomó la forma de una estrella que se posó sobre Yoh cubriéndolo y su herida de inmediato se curó, en ese instante la sacerdotisa calló al suelo exhausta, Yoh abrió de nuevo sus ojos, todos estaban pasmados por los hechos, al fin se acercaron a la pareja que yacía sobre el suelo pues ante el conjuro se habían alejado un poco, pero cuando Len iba a levantar a la sacerdotisa una mano se posó sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

-Yo lo haré– dijo Yoh quien ya se encontraba de pie, ninguno pudo ahogar la exclamación de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios pues el príncipe que parecía estar casi muerto no sólo se había levantado sino que parecía tener fuerzas para sostenerla –Ana, de verdad me amas– murmuró él a la doncella mientras sostenía el delicado cuerpo con ternura.

Ella reaccionó a esas palabras abriendo por un momento sus ojos, esto les dio un leve sentimiento de alivio a todos los presentes, pues tras la desaparición de la milagrosa luz la joven había quedado con una cadavérica blancura en su piel, no con su color de fina porcelana sino con un tono blanco que incluso los asustó, pero ahora ella abría un poco sus ojos para posar su atención en el príncipe del Norte y lo miró con una chispa de felicidad en sus perlas color negro, separó sus labios y le dijo con suavidad:

-Ya no podía más, vivir así me estaba matando, no se puede vivir con un amor así y permanecer sin DECIR LA VERDAD.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA** – Hola, no sabes el gusto que me da sentir tu apoyo, como ves estuve metida en un buen de ondas, pero estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para que el siguiente capítulo lo pueda publicar la próxima semana.

Bueno espero este cap también te guste y te siga leyendo.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**LUDY PHORSHA** – Vaya, que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no me había dado cuenta del cambio tan grande, sólo espero que este también te guste un poco y aunque en él no salga Hao para los próximos ya le tengo mayor participación.

Y con respecto a lo de Hao e Yoh la verdad en este fic aún no lo he pensado, aunque creo que no porque darles algún parentesco no está en mis planes aunque quien sabe, bueno espero me sigas leyendo y disculpa la nueva tardanza.

**SEYRAM ASAKURA** – Me alegra saber que te gusta, sé que parece incoherente, cómo le dice a Yoh que no lo quiere si anda cacheteando las banquetas por él?, la razón está cerca de saberse, tenme un poco de paciencia miau.

Bueno como ves me tardé siglos por lo que ya mencioné arriba, con respecto a IZUMO mi idea era actualizarlo junto con este y con CORAZONES DEL MAR, pero por más que hice no lo pude terminar, pero he trabajado en él y espero en a más tardar un mes ya tengan el capítulo, no te preocupes, tanto IZUMO como el fic de mi hermano los pensamos terminar, el de él ya está un paso y IZUMO aún le falta algo.

Sólo me queda agradecerte tu review y ojala me sigas leyendo. Bye.

VICKY-CHAN15 – Sí, increíblemente… no, no es increíble, me temo que era lógico, mi computadora volvió a fallar y la abrieron, le sacaron su mal trecho cerebro y lo cambiaron por otro, por suerte se alvaron los capítulos, pero mientras creo que sentí los primeros síntoma de un infarto, también Shaman Fan se asustó de haber perdido buena parte de su fic, pero bueno los recuperamos y eso es lo que cuenta.

Oye te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras de apoyo, creo que gracias a los buenos deseos de las personas que me aprecian es que muchos problemas de mi vida se han resuelto y ahora estamos más tranquilos, ojala también le puedas echar unas porras a mi pojollo (mi hermano Shaman Fan) para que le vaya bien en su examen.

Bueno, sé que no es necesario repetirte lo mucho que los dos te estimamos y como te consideramos una gran amiga, eres una chava maravillosa y de verdad agradezco tu apoyo en mi fic y a pesar de lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar espero seguir contando con él. Ah un gran saludo a tu Inner.

Y ahora a lo que nos tiene aquí, el fic: Sí, yo también que le iba a decir que no, ay Yoh tan lindo, pero ella tiene una poderosa razón para rechazarlo, tal ves este capítulo de pista de ello y si no pues poco a poco se irá viendo, me rompió el corazón hacer esas escenas donde Ana se muestra tan mala con él, pero ni modo, así es la historia que está en mi extraña cabecita.

Sí, a mí también me agradaron los dialogos de Lizerg, a partir de ahora no participará tanto, y con respecto a Hao tiene planes muy diabólicos, ya sabes como es ese malvado, bueno con respecto a las muertes no prometo nada, aún no sé mucho de a dónde me conduzaca mi historia, pero haber que pasa.

No te preocupes por escribir largo, es bueno que tengas mucho que decirme y también cuando vengas a mi país te daremos de todos los platillos que quieras, y si quieres hasta te los enseñaremos a preparar, ojala y pronto podamos conocernos y ya sabes aquí tienes a tus guías de turista particulares.

Muchos saludos miau y nos estamos leyendo.

**ILEE** – Gracias, me halaga y anima mucho que sea uno de tus fics favoritos, ojala te siga gustando y pueda leerte de nuevo por aquí, una disculpa por lo mucho que tardé.

Ay nos leemos.

**SOFRIX** – Claro que verás mucho AnaXYoh en este fic y los otros, que bueno que te gusten mis historias y gracias por tu opinión, por cierto ya te leí y también me pareces una gran escritora, espero pronto poder dejarte un review, pero a veces ya no me da tiempo, pero te juro que tarde o temprano te escribirte.

Mientras tanto de verdad te agradezco que me leas y espero leerte pronto por aquí de nuevo.

**DARK TAO** – Primero que todo déjame felicitarte por haber pasado, haces muy bien en relajarte, también debería echarle ganas a la mía, bueno serás un ejemplo para mí, con respecto a que lo leíste al final no importa mientras lo leas y pueda verte por aquí lo cual agradezco mucho.

Que bueno es saber que te gustó el LenXPilika, la verdad a veces me cuesta bastante trabajo, pero me esfuerzo para darles algo digno del tiempo dedicado por ustedes para leerme, me impulsa tener opiniones favorables, gracias y espero te siga gustando.

También agradezco tu opinión sobre el YXA, y como verás también actualicé CORAZONES DEL MAR, ya era justo y necesario, peor ya expliqué los muchos contratiempos, ojala también vea un review tuyo en CORAZONES.

Nos estamos leyendo cuídate mucho y de nuevo una felicitación.


	11. LAS PUERTAS DE AVALON

**ANTES DE COMENZAR DESEO HACER UN HOMENAJE AL CANTANTE,  
AL AUTOR, AL ACTOR Y SOBRE TODO AL ARTISTA:  
MICHAEL JACKSON (1958-2009).**

**"DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME?  
BECAUSE  
BILLIE JEAN NOT IS HIS LOVER  
AND THIS KID NOT IS HIS SON"  
**

**HOLA, HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO MUCHO EN ESTE FIC, PERO LO CIERTO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, ADEMÁS TUVE QUE PREPARAR UN EXAMEN DE JAPONÉS, TAMBIÉN ME ATRASÉ PORQUE ME ENCARGARON EDITAR UNOS VIDEOS Y ME HA LLEVADO BASTANTE TIEMPO, POR ÚLTIMO SE ME OCURRIÓ OPERARME LOS OJOS Y AUNQUE YA NO USO LENTES SI ME HA DADO BASTANTE LATA EL TRATAMIENTO, PERO POR LO MENOS YA VEO MUY BIEN Y PRONTO IRÉ A MI ÚLTIMA CONSULTA. OTRA CAUSA ES QUE SIGO PRACTICANDO PARA MANEJAR BIEN, QUE QUIENES SE HAN SUBIDO A MI CARRO DICEN QUE YA MANEJO BIEN, ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA.**

**YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS, ESPERO TENER MÁS REVIEWS ESTA VEZ, GRACIAS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, POR CIERTO AL FINAL ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS MENSAJES, PARA PODER EXPLAYARME.**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

**Por: Itako Ana Tenshi**

**CAP. 11 – LAS PUERTAS DE AVALON.**

El grupo cabalgaba lentamente en la oscuridad, la cual por suerte comenzaba a disiparse, eso aliviaba a aquel grupo que había recorrido un buen tramo prácticamente a ciegas, no contaban con ninguna ayuda ni guía, además no tenían la seguridad de no estar siendo perseguidos por sus enemigos por lo cual ni siquiera podían hacer uso de las luces de sus reinos, sin embargo las lejanas luces que anunciaban la proximidad del amanecer les daba un poco de confianza, al frente de todos iba un muchacho de negros cabellos y ojos dorados sobre un corcel de color blanco, detrás de su montura iban otros dos corceles.

A la derecha uno de color negro, montado por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del color de la noche, los brazos del muchacho sostenían el cuerpo de una doncella de rubia cabellera que parecía dormida, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del joven. Justo a su lado un corcel de blancura espectacular trotaba, en su lomo llevaba a una muchacha de largos cabellos celestes quien no perdía de vista a quien los guiaba pero de vez en cuando miraba a la pareja a su lado. Justo detrás de ellos dos caballos más de color rojo continuaban su camino, uno era guiado por un príncipe de cabellos verdes y brillantes ojos del mismo tono, a su lado, un chico de cabello azul oscuro arreaba a su caballo, siguiendo el paso de sus compañeros.

Para evitar acercarse demasiado a la orilla de la brecha Len se ayudaba de una larga rama con la cual medía que tanto espacio había en el camino para los caballos, una vez que verificaba el camino de unos cien metros entonces se reanudaba la marcha, esto entorpecía y alentaba el paso, pero por lo menos los mantenía a salvo, no podían confiarse y menos envueltos en penumbras.

-Yoh ¿estas seguro que te sientes bien?– preguntó el oji dorado sin retirar su mirada del frente, como tratando de disipar la oscuridad con su dorada mirada, pero no pudo disimular por completo un tono de preocupación por el estado de salud de su amigo.

-Sí Len, tranquilo, la herida esta completamente curada– comentó sonriendo mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, justo donde había estado la mortal lesión.

-Pero perdiste mucha sangre– interrumpió Lizerg –me parece poco razonable que cabalgues sin haber esperado unas horas.

-Sí, por lo menos debiste dormir un rato– continuó Horo.

-Entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor– explicó el castaño –recuerden, dentro de poco llegaremos a Avalon, y en tanto Hao crea que estoy muerto será mejor, tendremos el suficiente tiempo, si nos quedábamos en ese lugar podrían regresar y sorprendernos ahí– argumentó el príncipe del Norte.

-En eso tienes razón– intervino Pilika –ya que Ana gastó sus energías en salvarlo lo menos que podemos hacer es recorrer un tramo mientras ella repone sus fuerzas y nos guía, no debe ser lo mejor cabalgar así, pero por lo menos debemos tratar de llegar hasta el río señalado.

-Pues como quieran– suspiró Len arreando a su caballo para aumentar la velocidad debido a una cierta claridad ya presente gracias a los primeros rayos del sol.

Yoh abrazó con más fuerza a Ana para darle más velocidad al paso de su caballo, inclinó un poco su cabeza, hasta llegar al oído de la joven y le susurró levemente: "te amo Anita", después todos continuaron cabalgando sin decir más. Luego de algún rato pudieron disfrutar del amanecer, observaron al fin el río, llevaban rato escuchando su cause, pero hasta ahora lograban verlo, era caudaloso, pero tranquilo y el paisaje que le enmarcaba estaba lleno de paz, pronto encontraron un lugar junto al arroyo y se detuvieron para descansar, el castaño bajó de un salto de su corcel sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la rubia.

-Parece que ya estamos seguros, deberías dormir un rato Yoh– propuso la peli azul –recuerda que perdiste mucha sangre.

-Prefiero cuidar a Ana– comentó él dejando a la sacerdotisa junto a un árbol mientras del caballo de ella sacaba la bolsa de dormir de la joven, después volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos para recostar a la sacerdotisa sobre su lecho, la miró con cariño, sus mejillas habían recuperado el color y él las acarició con cuidado.

-No te preocupes tanto Yoh– comentó Horo poniendo su mano en el hombro del príncipe –todos estamos aquí y podemos cuidarla por ti, duerme un rato amigo.

-Sí Yoh– continuó Lizerg –Horo- Horo tienen razón, aunque no lo quieras reconocer te ves muy cansado, duérmete, nosotros haremos la guardia– ante aquella aseveración miró a Len quien asintió antes las palabras del príncipe del Oeste.

-Esta bien– aceptó el joven sonriéndoles agradecido, en tanto recibía de Pilika su bolsa de dormir.

Pilika miró a Yoh recostarse cerca de Ana, se veía que deseaba cuidarla aun cuando estuviese durmiendo, confiaba en sus amigos, pero quería estar muy cerca de la persona a quien amaba, la princesa los miraba alegre mientras acomodaba algunas cosas, Len se acercó a ella justo cuando dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Vaya– extenuó la muchacha –me dan un poco de envidia, amar así debe ser maravilloso– apuntó ella –amar tanto y ser amada de la misma forma, debe ser de verdad hermoso.

-No deberías sentir envidia– exclamó Len dándole la espalda –no cuando hay alguien que te ama tanto como para existir y dejar de hacerlo por ti– ante aquellas palabras la princesa, del una vez hermoso reino del Sur, se quedó en silencio.

-Dijiste que no puedes hacer promesas que no te creas capaz de cumplir– dijo ella después de un breve momento de desconcierto –tu mismo lo dijiste, no podemos comprometernos a un sentimiento para el cual no sabemos si viviremos para disfrutarlo, tal vez tengas razón– comentó dándole la espalda para marcharse, pero fue detenida por la mano de él colocada en su muñeca.

-Estaba equivocado, hay algo para lo que quiero vivir, verlos a ellos me abrió los ojos, no puedes ignorar algo que está en tu corazón con tanta fuerza, no debes hacerte sordo al amor, porque eso es lo que siento por ti– terminó en un pequeño murmullo para después inclinar su rostro tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que invadía su cara ante cuanto acababa de decir.

-Len, yo tampoco puedo negar cuanto te amo, porque te he amado siempre, lejos, sin verte, sin saber de ti, te he amado, aún cuando creí morir y pensé en no amar a nadie más para no tener que perder a esas personas te amé, sólo tu y mi hermano me dieron una razón para vivir– dijo aquellas palabras mirándolo a los ojos y con una de sus blancas manos sobre su mejilla –cuando me dijiste que no podías prometerme amor, me heriste, porque no se necesitan promesas cuando se ama, sólo sentir ese lazo entre ambos y confiar, eso es todo cuanto necesito.

-Tu también me das una razón más para vivir– refirió él dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y clavando sus ojos profundos y dorados en ella –todavía quedan muchos obstáculos, desafíos y dificultades, por eso me había jurado no decir nada hasta lograr pasarlos, y entonces no dudaría un segundo en decirte lo que mi corazón está gritando desde el primer momento en que te vio, pero es un error guardar silencio, por eso te lo digo ahora, no envidies el amor de otros, porque tu tienes todo el amor de mi corazón, eres dueña de mi alma y mis pensamientos, quiero que siempre lo sepas, si vivo o si muero mi amor es, será y habrá sido tuyo siempre– concluyó para unir con ella sus labios lentamente, en un beso lleno de ternura, fue un beso corto, pero impregnado del fuerte sentimiento del amor, en cuanto terminó le sonrió como solo le sonreía a ella, la miró con sus doradas pupilas, directo a los diamantes de color azul de la doncella y aún con la alegría en sus labios se alejó mientras Pilika borraba una lágrima de alegría de su mejilla.

E – e – E

Una gran tibieza la envolvía, se sentía tranquila y descansada, no comprendía muy bien el por qué, pero su corazón estaba como liberado, ligero, trató de abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, sentía sus párpados demasiado pesados por eso se conformó con abrirlos lentamente y, se asombró, cuando se encontró sumamente cerca del rostro de un apuesto joven, la respiración de éste acariciaba el rostro de ella con dulzura, los ojos de ese joven se encontraban cerrados por un profundo y pesado sueño, aunque tranquilo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos, se levantó cuidadosamente y lo miró por algunos instantes más antes de intentar ponerse en pie, no pudo lograrlo pues se sentía aún débil.

Se quedó sentada un rato observando el rostro de Yoh, quien dormía plácidamente, Ana no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su frente y después acariciar con su mano aquel castaño cabello que le encantaba, de pronto la boca del joven se abrió y pronunció el nombre de la rubia chica que le observaba, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de ver al hombre a quien amaba pronunciar su nombre entre sueños, con mucho pesar despegó su mirada de ojos negros de ese apuesto rostro de piel bronceada y miró hacia el cielo donde por la posición del sol se dio cuenta de que pasaba del medio día y de nuevo intentó reunir fuerzas para levantarse.

En cuanto Ana estuvo parada comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo un tornado de los recuerdos de todo lo realizado por ella la noche anterior golpeó su mente, había ido contra los designios del destino, desafió todo por salvar a quien amaba, aquellos recuerdos provocaron un extraño desfallecimiento en ella, de nuevo el cansancio la invadió y casi cae al suelo, pero logró sostenerse de un árbol, cuando volvió a sentirse con fuerzas de caminar soltó aquel tronco y continuó con sus vacilantes pasos. Algo alejada de ella vio a la princesa del Sur sentada sobre una gran roca, protegida con la sombra de un verde y frondoso árbol así que se dirigió hasta donde la peli azul con cautela y lentitud, Pilika no la notó pues hacia rato se había quedado atrapada en sus profundos pensamientos.

-Hola Pilika– murmuró con calma la rubia, sobresaltando a la princesa.

-¡Ana!– exclamó sorprendida –ya estás despierta, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó emocionada la joven del cabello celeste abrazándola con alegría.

-Bien, no te preocupes– murmuró ella con la misma seriedad de siempre presente en su rostro en tanto se sentaba donde había estado la hermana de Horo.

-No sabes que gusto me da escucharte decir eso, te veías tan pálida que me asusté, lo que hiciste fue tan… hermoso– comentó la chica abrazando de nuevo a la rubia haciéndole saber el aprecio que sentía por ella y la sacerdotisa no pudo sino sonreír levemente.

-Ya no tengas cuidado, estoy bien, pero es lógico que me sienta débil, el conjuro que utilicé anoche era muy complicado y requería de toda mi energía, Yoh está bien ¿verdad? Cuando desperté vi que dormía profundamente– explicó la muchacha de dorados cabellos.

-Sí, él se recuperó de inmediato aunque está cansado, hace unas horas le dijimos a Yoh que durmiera un rato, pues cabalgamos toda la noche– explicó Pilika agachando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?– cuestionó impactada la joven del lago –cabalgar en esas condiciones, ¿acaso no tiene conciencia? Prácticamente lo traje de la muerte, descanso era cuanto necesitaba no ponerse a…

-No digas eso Ana, cálmate, él desea llegar a Avalon pronto, si lo piensas bien esa era la única opción que teníamos, en estos momento Hao cree muerto a Yoh eso nos da tiempo, por eso hicimos lo posible por llegar hasta el río marcado por ti y aquí estamos.

-Tienes razón– aceptó la rubia con tranquilidad y asimilando las palabras dichas por la peli azul –vamos a hacer algo de comer– propuso Ana –aunque primero deberíamos buscar un poco de leña con que encender una fogata– dijo poniéndose de pie, pero de nuevo le fue imposible pues el cansancio volvía a invadirla.

-No creo conveniente que ahora te ocupes de eso, tu misma lo has dicho, tu conjuro fue difícil y consumió gran parte de tu energía, mi hermano, Len y Lizerg lo entenderán si hoy no puedes ayudarnos con eso, ellos ahora están haciendo guardia para evitar que los hombre de Hao nos descubran.

-Entiendo, pero debo utilizar mis poderes, después de la jornada deben tener hambre– refirió Ana con preocupación –además fue mi culpa que pasaran por tantos problemas– se culpó ella inclinando su rostro.

-No eso no es cierto, tu no podías saber lo que pasaría si llevábamos a cabo ese plan– consoló la muchacha poniendo su mano en el hombro de quien los guiaba a Avalon.

-Pero debí saberlo, debí ser fuerte para poder ver más, para poder hacer la predicciones que los ayudaran y a Yoh no debí ocultarle mis sentimientos, también lo hice sufrir y en cambio él me demostró su amor aún pensando que yo no le correspondía– explicó sin poder evitar echarse a llorar.

-Ya amiga, tranquilízate, no llores así o harás que Yoh se sienta mal viéndote triste– dijo Pilika volviendo a abrazar a la joven.

-Amiga– murmuró la rubia sonriéndole –nadie nunca me había llamado así– reveló –y me hace muy feliz ser llamada así por alguien como tu, gracias.

En cuanto Ana estuvo más tranquila decidió ir al centro del campamento donde solo, Horo- Horo montaba guardia, cuando vio a la doncella le expresó lo agradecido que estaba por su esfuerzo para salvar a Yoh, ella lo miró un instante y después de un leve "no hay nada que agradecer", se sentó en el suelo para después permanecer en silencio.

-Por favor Pilika, ¿puedes traer un poco de leña? Nos es necesaria una fogata y ya me siento con un poco más de fuerza– explicó la sacerdotisa después de un largo lapso de silencio en el cual parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pocos minutos después de aquella petición la joven de azul cabellera regresó con varias ramas, para el fuego también trajo algunas hojas secas que encontró, las puso justo frente a quien se las había pedido y después de agradecerle Ana extendió sus manos para crear fuego, pero de ellas a duras penas salió una pequeñísima llama apenas capaz de devorar una rama, pero Pilika logró avivar aquel fuego y alimentarlo con más ramas hasta obtener una fogata de tamaño adecuado.

-Lo siento, parece que es todo cuanto puedo hacer– se disculpó la rubia –mis poderes están muy disminuidos por el cansancio.

-No es tu culpa, deberías descansar un poco más mientras tanto haré algo de comer ¿estás de acuerdo?– preguntó Pilika con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero podrías acompañarme al río, me gustaría meditar un poco en ese lugar, eso me ayudará mucho– expresó la rubia poniéndose de pie, ambas se alejaron del lugar en silencio y al llegar a la orilla del caudaloso río la joven de cabello color de sol se sentó en una roca y le pidió a la peli azul que la dejara por un rato, la joven así lo hizo y se encaminó de nuevo al campamento.

E – e – E

Horo- Horo se sentó en el suelo mirando como lejos de donde él se encontraba dormía tranquilo el príncipe del Norte, le daba gusto pensar que cuando su amigo despertara vería que la joven rubia estaba bien y parecía recuperar poco a poco sus energías, después volteó a ver a Len, él junto con Lizerg habían regresado de su inspección de los alrededores y preparaban algunas otras cosas, cuando vieron el fuego Lizerg se acercó al peli azul para preguntarle por la doncella del lago y ambos príncipes se alegraron al saber que ella ya había despertado.

Al final volvieron a alejarse para dar otro vistazo por el lugar y estar seguros de que nadie los había seguido hasta aquel sitio, fue entonces cuando Horokeu se quedó pensando en la relación entre su hermana y el príncipe del Este, no le gustaba torturarse con relaciones ajenas, pero era su hermano, la cuidó desde niña aunque ella también estaba siempre pendiente de él, desde niños habían sido unos hermanos muy unidos, es verdad que no eran muchos los intereses que compartían, pero lograban llevarse bien, además cuando él se sentía con desgano por tener siempre que comportarse de la manera adecuada debido a su condición de noble ella le daba ánimos acerca de lo útil que podía ser para su pueblo.

Un pueblo que ya no existía, un reino devastado por Hao, odiaba a ese hechicero por sus crímenes y por arrebatarle a su familia, aquel malvado ser también estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida a Pilika, entonces sí estaría solo y ya no hubiera tenido fuerzas para continuar, sin embargo, aún la tenía a ella, a su adorada hermana y si ella estaba enamorada del joven de ojos dorados entonces él protegería con su vida a ese muchacho, para evitar un nuevo dolor a su hermana, merecía ser feliz, aunque Horo se sentía lejos de llegar a serlo de nuevo, a pesar de aquel optimista carácter del cual siempre hacia gala, pero tenía una felicidad por la que luchar y así lo haría, era una promesa.

E – e – E

Sus ojos parecían echar chispas a causa de la terrible ira que le invadía en aquel momento, todos quienes servían a aquel hombre permanecían expectantes a la ira contenida de aquel malvado hechicero de pupilas negras que ahora parecía querer explotar en un mortal incendio de furia.

-Todos son unos inútiles– habló el hechicero con una voz tranquila, pero eso no ocultaba su terrible enojo –sobre todo tu… estúpida Marion, ¿qué parte de: mata al príncipe del Norte y tráeme a la sacerdotisa del lago no entendiste?, nunca les pedí que hicieran una cosa o la otra sino las dos, se los dije muy claro a las tres y para colmo– dijo rompiendo en risas en tanto todos los hombres bajo su mando temblaban y el comenzó a acercarse hasta donde la joven rubia miraba el suelo con temor –intentaste matar a la sacerdotisa del Lago del Destino– y al concluir aquella frase tomo el cuello de la mujer a quien acusaba y comenzó a cerrar su mano con fuerza.

-Se lo… rue- ruego… se- señ- or… Haooo– apenas alcanzaba al decir ante la falta de aire que aquel violento agarre le provocaba.

-No tienes excusa alguna, se los dije a todos, que debían matar al príncipe del Norte porque al ser el elegido para reclamar las luces la sacerdotisa intervendría, como cuando los envié a asesinar a la princesa del Sur, no se dan cuenta de que ella lo ve como algo personal, piensa que gracias a Avalon se conservará el equilibrio, por eso los mandé a matar a ese muchacho y entonces ¿Qué tenían que hacer?– preguntó a una mal encarada mujer de cabello azul..

-Capturarla– susurró apenas audiblemente sin poder mirar a quien la cuestionaba.

-Así es– se levantó Lachist –de esa forma el gran Hao tendría la llave a Avalon, el reino oculto donde están los más grandes secretos de la magia y…

-Gracias por ilustrar a todos estos tontos– interrumpió el hombre de largo cabello castaño y mirada de fuego, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a la joven hechicera quien hacia rato había perdido la conciencia a causa de la falta de aire, además en su cuello se notaba una quemadura.

-Pero no toda la culpa fue de ella– se atrevió a decir Maty con una voz asustada –es que la mujer de Avalon interfirió demasiado pronto, pensamos que dejarían atrás a las dos chicas, entonces se suponía que ella se había quedado lejos, nuestro plan era atrapar al príncipe y hacerle creer que lo dejaríamos si ella se entregaba, entonces cuando ella lo hiciera mataríamos al príncipe, pero cuando nos preparábamos para tenderles la trampa nos dimos cuenta que se habían separado y eso nos confundió, estaban cubiertos con magia así que nos separamos para buscarnos porque no sabíamos cuál era cuál, de pronto Mary escuchó que ella, la sacerdotisa, lo llamaba, al príncipe del Norte, se escuchaba desesperada y…

-Sí, pero en lugar de atrapar a la sacerdotisa haciéndole creer que no lo matarían si se rendía Mary iba a matarla, yo mismo lo vi– aseguró un hombre alto y calvo de nombre Zan Chin.

-Bueno es que ella estaba ofuscada– reclamó la peli azul Kanna.

-¿Ofuscada? Arruinó nuestros planes…

-Cállense– silenció Hao con voz de trueno a sus dos secuaces quienes estaban en disputa –ella lo perseguía– comenzó a decir más para sí mismo –y yo hice mis predicciones, su destino estaba escrito… era la muerte, ella también debía saberlo, entonces ¿por qué arriesgarse?

-Pero– Mary de nuevo había abierto los ojos y acababa de escuchar la últimas conjeturas –aunque no capturamos a la sacerdotisa Mary mató al príncipe, a pesar de que debieron planear mucho para tratar de escabullirse..

-Dicen que se separaron y ella lo seguía, ¿Es cierto?– la cuestionó el hechicero levantándola del suelo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Sí, por ese lo encontré, porque ella lo llamaba– respondió aún con mucho miedo en su voz.

-Y además ella intervino en su favor, pero… ¿qué te dijo exactamente?– cuestionó con premura a la rubia joven que permanecía en el suelo, ella a pesar de contestar con congruencia continuaba tratando de recuperar el aire robado por la violencia con que su cuello había sido apretado, sin embargo el hombre la agitaba aún teniéndola sujeta por los hombros.

-Dijo que no me permitiría dañarlo y se puso al frente, además escuché que ella le hablaba de un sueño que había tenido él, ambos parecían tener una relación muy cercana, además yo la ataqué porque pensé que lo mejor era quitarla de nuestro camino ahí mismo y…

-PENSAR– gritó –jamás les he ordenado pensar– se quedó callado por un momento.

-Lo siento señor Hao, por favor perdóneme, además lo bueno es que él se atravesó para recibir mi ataque en lugar de la sacerdotisa.

-¿QUÉ?– exclamó profundamente sorprendido –aún sabiendo que sólo por medio de él conseguirán las luces expuso su vida… por ella.

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió, igual que la reacción de ella, se puso como loca, me gritó que me odiaba y que deseaba matarme pero que primero estaba él– narraba apresuradamente.

-¿Que primero estaba él? No puede ser– dijo dándoles la espalda a sus hombres –está enamorada, se enamoró… según he oído una sacerdotisa de Avalon no tiene sentimientos… pero ella está enamorada, sino por qué ese comportamiento, esa desesperación.

-Pero señor no se supone que lo único que separa a las personas de Avalon de seres de otros lugares es su dominio sobre la magia– comentó temerosamente un joven rubio de buena apariencia a quien todos conocían por Blad.

-Ingenuos, ni ustedes ni nadie tienen idea de quien es Ana de Avalon, pero yo sí y eso me abre una nueva posibilidad, si como acabo de concluir ese príncipe sigue vivo entonces podré convertir su error en una victoria segura– concluyó el malvado hechicero desapareciendo en una poderosa hoguera en tanto en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No puede estar vivo, mi flecha lo atravesó– murmuró Mary con desconcierto –yo misma vi el charco de sangre…

-El señor Hao jamás se equivoca– clamó Lachist con enojo –además por tu bien deberías rogar no haberlo matado sin darnos ningún beneficio.

Después de aquello nadie volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra, todos se miraban sin saber qué decir, pero aquellos guerreros y hechiceros estaban firmes en su decisión de apoyar al poderoso Hao.

E – e – E

El castaño príncipe despertó con dificultad, talló sus ojos con fuerza, deseaba despejarse un poco, no tenía muy claro lo sucedido hasta que las imágenes de todo cuanto había sucedido fueron llegando a él, se sentó pausadamente, llevó su mano hasta su pecho y recordó la herida que pudo acabar con su vida, la noche de cabalgata para llegar al lugar donde ahora estaba y la doncella a la cual había sostenido entre sus brazos, en ese momento sintió unas desesperadas ganas de ver a la sacerdotisa, la buscó recordando haberse recostado cerca de donde ella dormía, al no encontrarla se sobresaltó por un momento, pero después imaginó que la joven ya abría despertado y con un movimiento se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta donde vio a sus amigos comiendo.

-Hola– exclamó alegre el príncipe al grupo que extrañamente permanecía en silencio.

-Yoh– dijeron todos felices por ver despierto a su amigo, a excepción de Len quien sólo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que estés más descansado– deseó el peli azul.

-Pues creo que estoy bien– contestó con la sonrisa presente en su rostro.

-Es bueno que hayas dormido por unas horas– aclaró Lizerg –Lady Ana lleva unas dos horas despierta– le informó.

-Te serviré algo de comer– propuso Pilika levantándose de su lugar.

-No– la detuvo Yoh –¿dónde está Ana?

-Lady Ana dijo que deseaba meditar un rato y estar sola– explicó Len.

-Sí, yo misma la acompañé al río, hace un rato fui a ofrecerle comida, pero prefirió quedarse otro rato pensando en ese lugar– comentó la hermana de Horo.

-Gracias, voy a buscarla– dijo feliz mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

-Pues vaya que le pegó duro– expresó el príncipe del Sur, provocando un regaño de su hermana.

E – e – E

El agua fresca y cristalina golpeaba con delicadeza sus pies, se inclinó un poco para tomar agua y echarla sobre su rostro, meneó un poco su cabeza provocando el movimiento de sus cabellos rubios, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de la delicada brisa, trataba de aclarar sus ideas y poner en paz sus pensamientos, miró su reflejo en el agua y vio una figura reflejada en la corriente, esa persona estaba parada junto a ella, se sobresaltó un poco para después darse la vuelta y encontrarse frente a frente con quien le hacía compañía.

-Yoh…– pudo exclamar apenas pues el príncipe de negros ojos la miró fijamente, la tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y atrapar sus labios con los suyos, ella estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar por el apasionado beso, lo correspondió y rodeó al joven con sus brazos, se besaron por un lapso extenso, deseaban demostrarse su amor con algo más que palabras, se separaron para tomar aire y permanecieron mirándose a los ojos con abstracción, la sacerdotisa deseaba estar cerca de él y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, Yoh acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de Ana,.

-Creí que este momento no llegaría nunca– expresó él estrechándola con fuerza.

-Yo también, tenía miedo de amarte, pero me da más miedo perderte– dijo ella volviendo a besarlo con fuerza, demostrando todo cuanto había guardado en su corazón, ese amor que por días sintió en secreto y el cual ya no podía ocultar y se había visto orillada a reconocerlo, cuando terminó el beso, no lo miró, sólo se refugió en sus brazos y guardó silenció hasta que lo escuchó hablar a él.

-Te amo demasiado, no me voy a separar de ti nunca más– prometió Yoh e intentó volver a unir sus labios con los de la muchacha, pero ésta se apartó un poco de él.

-Nunca debes prometer a futuro, el porvenir se mueve, no sabemos que pasará– murmuró ella acariciando la cara del muchacho –hay una frase que siempre me ha parecido cierta y definitiva "ningún mortal ha visto el día de mañana"– concluyó ella para retirar su mano del rostro del castaño y adentrarse un poco más en el río.

-Sin embargo tu a veces puedes predecir el futuro– ella lo miró ante aquel enunciado, en sus ojos se veía la clara intención de revelar algo, pero no dijo nada, prefirió referirse aún al mismo tema sin dar a conocer sus pensamientos por completo.

-Antes podía hacerlo con mayor facilidad, a veces se debe renunciar a algunas cosas para tener otras, pero por favor no olvides lo que acabo de decirte– le pidió cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo para abrazarla.

-"Ningún mortal ha visto el día de mañana"– repitió Yoh la frase dicha momentos antes por la doncella de cabellos dorados –pero dejar de amarte es algo que no sucederá, desde la primera vez que miré tus ojos supe que no podría vivir sin adorarte y mucho menos estar sin ti, es cierto, podría morir en cualquier momento, eso me quedó muy claro, pero te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

-Yo sé que ese sentimiento es verdadero, no me hagas juramentos innecesarios, confío en ti plenamente– dijo apartándose un poco y dándole la espalda –sé eso tanto como que mi amor por ti vivirá eternamente en mi corazón, Yoh– dijo volteándose rápidamente para abrazarlo como si un terrible miedo de que él se esfumara la invadiera –no me sueltes, necesito sentirte cerca, mirarte, tu presencia me ha enseñado lo hermoso de sentir, perdóname por cómo te trate, pero pensé que amarte sólo te lastimaría, creí poder alejarte de mí, pero te llevarías mi alma contigo.

-También me porté como un idiota, quería tener la situación controlada, me sentía tan poca cosa a lado tuyo– explicó tomando la barbilla de la joven para que ella lo mirara a los ojos– eres increíble, tu carácter y forma de ser me trastornaron, no sé, te amo y de lo único que puedo estar seguro es de que quisiera estar a tu lado por la eternidad.

-Yoh– murmuró ella sin romper aquel hermoso contacto entre las miradas de ambos –te contaré una leyenda, ven– dijo para que ambos se adentraran más en el río –se dice en Avalon que si una joven mira en un espejo de agua y junto a su reflejo ve el de un hombre por quien siente un amor puro y verdadero entonces está destinada a amarlo por siempre, también yo hablo de eternidad cuando ningún mortal conoce el significado de esa palabra.

-Creo que te equivocas, un sentimiento tan grande como el amor, cuando es verdadero y sincero puede ser eterno, durar para siempre, mortal o no así es, además ¿quien conoce a un ser inmortal?– él la vio menear su cabeza, para después inclinar su rostro –pero hay tanto que quisiera saber de ti que…

-No preguntes nada– contuvo ella colocando su dedo índice en los labios del castaño –entiendo a la perfección tu curiosidad, pero por ahora hay otras cosas de que preocuparnos, además… todas las respuestas las tendrás en Avalon, a su debido tiempo, por ahora quiero estar a tu lado– concluyó ella para volver a besarlo a lo cual él correspondió con una indescriptible alegría.

Largo rato estuvieron abrazados junto al rió, las palabras sobraban ante el verdadero amor que se profesaban, ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas aunque trataba de ocultarlas del príncipe, lo amaba tanto que no deseaba interrumpir ese momento, ahora cada recuerdo, cada palabra y cada beso compartido con él permanecería con ella eternamente y cuando hablaba de siempre decía la verdad.

Hacia rato habían salido del río y sobre un suave césped se besaban con felicidad, Ana volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho del hombre a quien amaba y él se percato de las lágrimas de la rubia y se preocupó por ello, pero trató de borrar su dolor con sus besos.

-No llores Anita, mira hemos ganado tiempo, Hao debe creerme muerto– expresó con suavidad –no hay nada que temer, al llegar a Avalon todo estará bien.

-Eso espero– murmuró ella secando sus lágrimas para recobrar su seriedad y besarlo con pasión –"aunque yo sé que no"– pensaba en tanto el beso se tornaba más y más intenso.

Después de aquellos dulces momentos decidieron regresar hasta donde los demás viajeros se encontraban, Yoh y Ana se tomaron de la mano y dejaron aquel lugar donde por primera vez habían hablado con toda sinceridad de sus sentimientos, al llegar hasta donde todos acampaban se veían felices, a pesar de que la rubia no sonreía en su mirada se percibía la alegría.

Cuando se aproximaron a la fogata ya Pilika servía dos platos de comida para sus amigos quienes los recibieron agradecidos, el ambiente que se respiraba era alegre y despreocupado en aquel lugar, el amor percibido en Yoh y Ana como entre la peli azul princesa y el muchacho del reino del Este parecía suavizar la situación que se estaba viviendo.

-Oye Yoh ¿de verdad crees estar listo para cabalgar?– cuestionó Horo- Horo con un tono de cierta preocupación que se escuchaba un poco fuera de lugar en él.

-Por supuesto, además según sabemos de aquí ya estamos muy cerca de Avalon ¿no Anita? – dijo el confiado castaño con una resplandeciente sonrisa que a pesar de lo alegre de su carácter no se había visto jamás en su rostro, pero no se percató de la sorpresiva reacción que su forma de dirigirse a la sacerdotisa había provocado en sus amigos.

-Asi es– contestó ella con tono amable ignorando lo pasmados que todos a su alrededor habían quedado al ver que no reaccionaba ante como el príncipe del Norte le hablaba, definitivamente era mucho lo que la situación había cambiado entre ellos –pero es más recomendable esperar al anochecer, debemos prepararnos para partir– confirmó ella –muchas gracias por la comida Pilika– agradeció para alejarse mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Todos hicieron caso de las palabras de la rubia joven, prepararon sus monturas, recogieron todo y en cuanto la tarde comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso a la oscuridad, el grupo de príncipes se reunió alrededor de la joven del lago, ella encendió la luz de color azul que los guiaba, Yoh la ayudó a subir a su corcel y ella le brindó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Yoh– le murmuró ella –pero sabes que puedo hacerlo sola.

-Ya lo sé, pero me da gusto ayudarte Anita– murmuró sonriéndole.

-Y deja de llamarme Anita– le reclamó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Como tu ordenes Ani… digo Ana– concluyó para dirigirse a su caballo sin perderla de vista por un solo momento. Unos instantes después sobre el corcel también montaba la princesa del Sur.

En tanto la guía se puso al frente del grupo para comenzar con el desenlace de aquel camino –Síganme por favor– pidió Ana poniendo en marcha su blanco corcel, la siguieron cerca de la orilla del río, después de algún tiempo, al llegar a un lugar donde el bosque había desaparecido casi por completo ella entró en las aguas del caudal, la corriente golpeaba los flancos de los animales lo cual les causaba a sus jinetes un poco de dificultad para controlarlos, muy contrario del blanco equino de Ana el cual parecía estar en un tranquilo prado.

En cuanto alcanzaron la otra orilla, se encontraron con un espeso bosque, como si hubiesen llegado a un mundo distinto, la rubia se adentró en él al igual que sus acompañantes, la senda era tan estrecha que se vieron obligados a cabalgar en una fila, para tranquilizar a sus acompañantes la joven sacerdotisa hizo aparecer una llama para cada uno, después de un largo lapso sin ver otra cosa que árboles pegados uno a otro percibieron algo que parecía ser un alto muro, justo ante él se detuvo el caballo conducido por la muchacha del lago, en realidad eran las faldas de una montaña y ante ellos se imponía de forma extraordinaria.

Ana se quedó un momento en silencio, le pidió a Horo que por favor llevara a Pilika en su caballo, nadie entendió aquella medida, pero la acataron sin poner ningún inconveniente, una vez que la joven se quedó sola en su caballo, recorrió la pared por un tramó largo y después volvió hasta donde los príncipes le esperaban, abrió lentamente sus labios y pronunció una sencilla frase:

-Estoy aquí– exclamó y ante la sorpresa de todos la montaña se dividió, una luz plateada fue haciéndose más grande en tanto el muro dejaba ver una puerta enorme de color azul rey en la cual se encontraba plasmada una enorme estrella de cinco picos de color dorado, el príncipe del Norte se quedó sorprendido al percatarse de la visión que había tenido en sus sueños, la rubia sacerdotisa se plantó frente a ellos y les dijo:

-Bienvenidos sean a este reino Altezas– habló cuando las puertas comenzaban a abrirse –estas son LAS PUERTAS DE AVALON.

CONTINUARÁ…

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

**VICKY CHAN –** Hola miau, como ves que me volví a tardar, pero ya ves que ahora es por otras causas raras. Muchas gracias por ser mi fan y seguir mi fic, además como podrás leer al fin me llegó la inspiración para continuar mi fic IZUMO, haber si tienes un ratito para darte una vuelta por él y darle el visto bueno, por cierto Shaman Fan y yo estamos trabajando en el epílogo de CORAZONES DEL MAR, aunque como anda movido con los últimos detalles para entrar a la universidad se ha atrasado el proyecto, ojala este capítulo te agrade y espero leer un review tuyo por aquí.

Y echale muchas ganas a la school y espero pronto podamos conocernos y como ves ya tengo un carrito, igual y nos sirve para darte unos tours cuando vengas, bueno cuidate y haber cuando nos leemos de nuevo.

Por cierto miau, sabes que ya cuentas contoda nuestra amistad y cariño.

**SUPREMA ONMYOJI ISAH –** De verdad te agradezco mucho tu review que me da mucho animo, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya vez que tuve unos pequeños atenuantes, muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome y ojala los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto, ahí nos estamos leyendo y vuelvo a agradecer tu apoyo a mi fic.


	12. CUANDO LOS DIOSES HABLAN

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEAN, LEYERON O LEERAN ESTE FIC, ME HE TARDADO MUCHO CON ÉL Y ESO QUE CUANDO EMPECÉ A PUBLICARLO YA TENÍA UN BUEN TRAMO, NO TENGO PERDÓN NI EXCUSA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**POR CIERTO SÉ QUE NO MEREZCO REVIEWS DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, PERO POR FIS, SI ALGUIEN TIENE UN RATITO SE LOS AGRADECERÉ MUCHO.**

**CAP. 12 – CUANDO LOS DIOSES HABLAN.**

Todos tenían incrédulas miradas ante la belleza del paisaje, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por verdor y boscocidad, el apreciado por sus ojos era un valle sumamente hermoso, cada árbol era de una altura y una estética imponente, la naturaleza se volcaba en cada rincón, dando muestras de su poderío, entre las plantas podía verse pasar un gran y caudaloso río de aguas cristalinas y llevaba un murmullo rítmico y delicioso, capaz de hechizar a cualquiera, el caudal acuático nacía en una lejana cascada, la cual parecía estar saliendo de una de las torres de un increíble castillo hecho, o eso parecía, completamente de diamante.

Bajo las sombras de varios árboles algunas mujeres permanecían sentadas, leyendo pesados libros los cuales captaban toda su atención por lo cual no se fijaban en los extraños que habían entrado a su reino, en las orillas de un río de agua pura veían a hombres y mujeres que practicaban magia con dicho elemento y muy cerca de ellos unas niñas hacían trucos con las corrientes de aire, los príncipes estaban asombrados.

Muy pronto llegaron a un puente que parecía estar hecho de hielo o vidrio, al cruzarlo se encontraron en un extenso campo de flores de variados tipos y colores, su fragancia llegaba hasta ellos cuando pasaron por un camino que dividía en dos la floresta, justo cuando iban a la mitad de la travesía varias doncellas de vestidos verdes se pusieron de pie, habían estado ocultas entre las plantas y les miraban sin asombro, tal vez con un poco de curiosidad.

La rubia continuaba cabalgando sin voltear a ver a los visitantes, ellos sentían un asombro tan mayúsculo que ante la incapacidad de poder expresar algo se concretaron a seguir el paso de la muchacha, un joven de tez apiñonada y cabello castaño fue el primero en atreverse a acortar la distancia entre su corcel y el de la joven.

-No puedo creer que estoy en un lugar tan hermoso– refirió con la sorpresa en su voz, la chica de dorados cabellos no dijo nada, sólo volteó a verlo y para sorpresa del castaño los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas –Ana– murmuró sin entender su llanto, pero no quiso preguntar nada, además ella sólo continuó el camino sin decir palabra.

El castillo aún se veía lejano, apenas habían salido del florido campo cuando un jinete les salió al paso, era una hermosa joven, con cabellos largos y brillantes, tan castaños como los del príncipe del Norte, portaba un largo vestido de color blanco y en su cuello llevaba un rosario igual al de Ana, la recién llegada venía al frente de una comitiva de seis jinetes más, tres hombres y tres mujeres, todos ataviados con ropas blancas, la muchacha que les encabezaba se colocó frente a ellos y exclamó:

-Mirina, la vidente más poderosa de Avalon le da la bienvenida a Ana, sacerdotisa de Avalon y guardiana del Lago del Destino– ante aquellas palabras Ana se adelantó un poco.

-Ana, sacerdotisa de Avalon y guardiana del Lago del Destino da las gracias a Mirina, la vidente más poderosa de Avalon– al terminar aquella oración ambas bajaron de sus monturas y se abrazaron calurosamente.

-¡Ana!– gritó emocionada la joven castaña apenas se habían separado –espero te dé gusto ver que mis premoniciones han resultado acertadas, hermana– concluyó la muchacha de tez clara, la cual regresó a su montura, un corcel tan blanco como el de la sacerdotisa, esta nueva sorpresa volvió a dejar a todos impactados, pero notaron el gran parecido entre las dos mujeres y no les quedo duda alguna de sus palabras.

-Sí, tal como predijiste mi regreso– le comentó Ana –este día y…con lagrimas en los ojos– dijo finalmente para regresar a su corcel, la joven de cafés cabellos sólo miró a todos los presentes y los saludó con una reverencia de su cabeza, después continuaron el camino en un incomodo silencio.

Atravesaron un caudaloso río gracias a otro de los extraños puentes, todo en pétreo silencio, pero a Yoh no dejaba de extrañarle la manera en la cual la peli café lo miraba, como escudriñando en sus rasgos, parecía estarlo examinando buscando algo, prefirió no darle mucha importancia y continuar admirando el, hasta ahora, desconocido reino de Avalon.

-No es excepcional– dejó escapar la hermana de Ana con los ojos aún clavados en el príncipe del Norte –pero es distinto– concluyó después de un rato y simuló no haberlo estado observando –¿qué les parece nuestro reino altezas?– quiso saber la muchacha aunque a todos les pareció que su anterior frase no se refería al lugar en donde estaban.

-Espectacular– dijo Pilika sin poder contener más su opinión –pero ¿quiénes son esas personas?– dijo señalando a la mujeres bajo los árboles.

-Son Driades, los del río Wallotes y las niñas que vieron junto a ellos las Ondinas, las que descansaban en el prado son las damas verdes, a las del campo de flores se les llama Alseides todos son hadas…

-Creí que todas tenían alas– murmuró Horo- Horo.

-Leyendas humanas, los mortales siempre le agregan algo a la verdad, cuando se trata de las leyendas es bueno porque las enriquece, no es lo mismo con la vida real.

-Yo pensé que quienes estaban bajo los árboles eran sacerdotisas– comentó Yoh.

-En todo Avalon no hay más sacerdotisa que mi hermana y no puede haber más que una debido a su importante papel en la vida de este reino, así ha sido desde siempre– esto había dejado petrificado al grupo, no entendían que quería decir el particular tono con el cual había dicho la frase "desde siempre" lo de "su importante papel en la vida del reino" los había confundido bastante; llegaron hasta el gigantesco palacio, de mayor tamaño al de cualquiera de los presentes, por lo visto las sorpresas apenas comenzaban, la gran puerta se abrió y dejó ver las blancas y luminosas paredes, la rubia y su hermana bajaron de los caballos y los demás las imitaron.

-Bienvenidos al Palacio de Cristal– dijo con alegría la muchacha del cabello castaño –hogar de mis…

-De los Dioses de Avalon– interrumpió la rubia, todos entraron asombrándose con la hermosura del sitio, pero Yoh continuaba sin entender la tristeza de Ana, deseaba preguntarle pero la aparición de la hermana de la muchacha y las continuas miradas de ésta sobre su persona lo cohibían un poco, al fin llegaron a una gran puerta de cristal azul con una estrella de cinco picos de oro plasmada en ella. Ana volteó a verlos y se le quedó viendo al peli café por largo tiempo, mientras los demás permanecían expectantes a sus palabras –sólo me queda una última parte en mi misión– explicó la sacerdotisa del lago –tras esta puerta se encuentran los Dioses, Señores de Avalon, únicamente ellos decidirán el destino de las LUCES DEL NORTE, debo ser yo quien les hable de su objetivo y si ellos la consideran válida se les permitirá continuar, por favor depositen su confianza en mí, por ultima vez– finalizó.

Estaba por tocar la puerta con su mano derecha, donde lucía una pulsera de azules esferas, cuando la mano del heredero al trono del Norte la tomó del brazo, la jaló hacia él y la besó con dulzura en los labios, el hecho hizo a la otra joven soltar un quedo de asombro, sus ojos no podían dar crédito a algo así, después, cuando la pareja se separó, escuchó al muchacho decir:

-Confio en ti Ana, con los ojos cerrados…con los ojos cerrados– repitió cuando la rubia colocaba su mano en la puerta y ésta se abría, la chica castaña miró a Yoh y se alejó para seguir a la rubia, apenas cruzó el umbral las puertas se cerraron con suavidad pero con firmeza.

E – e – E

La rubia caminó por un oscuro corredor, andaba con su rostro pendiente de sus pasos, sin mirar al frente en ningún momento:

-Has cambiado– dijo su hermana en forma de reclamo –es por el príncipe del Norte ¿verdad?

-No comprendo tus palabras– murmuró la rubia con tristeza.

-Me asombra que aún recuerdes el camino a casa, todo en ti luce tan distinto, tus ojos se ven tan…no, no puedo decirlo es algo monstruoso el solo mencionarlo.

-Tan humanos– susurró Ana.

-No, tan mortales– comentó Mirina continuando el camino en el cual no volvieron a decir nada.

Pronto ambas se detuvieron ante una enorme llama de color azul, ésta subió hasta formar una columna, después se dividió lentamente y frente a ellas aparecieron dos personajes sentados en altos tronos de cristal y plata.

El del trono más grande era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul, la madurez y la seriedad dominaban sus facciones, sus ojos brillantes parecían contener poderosos rayos dentro de sí, iba vestido con una fina túnica blanca y una capa negra completaba sus ropajes, su cabeza era adornada por una gran corona de oro.

Justo a su lado se encontraba sentada una blanca y delgada mujer, de largo cabello castaño recogido en un laborioso peinado, su vestido vaporoso y plateado la hacia verse como una aparición sin igual, su hermoso rostro se miraba apacible y amable con unos grandes ojos negros, oscuros como el carbón pero luminosos cual estrellas y estaba coronada por una tiara de diamantes. Sin embargo sería el hombre el primero en hablar:

-Bienvenida a casa– dijo a la rubia que los miraba sin moverse un milímetro –hija mía– concluyó dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros Ana– expresó la mujer –aunque claro que entre nosotros el tiempo no es de verdadera importancia.

-También ansiaba regresar, los extrañé queridos padres– murmuró la doncella de cabellos dorados –pero necesito hablar de un asunto sumamente importante.

-Lo sabemos y estábamos preparados– explicó el soberano –Mirina, por favor ve a atender a nuestros invitados, tu hermana tiene mucho de que hablar, aprovecha para mostrarles a los príncipes nuestro reino– la chica de pelo castaño hizo una reverencia y se retiró de inmediato.

Ana había agachado de nuevo su cabeza, por primera vez sentía miedo de hablar acerca de sus acciones, las lágrimas se le acumulaban pero soportó el llanto.

-Has cumplido muy bien la misión que te fue encomendada– refirió la reina –vigilar el Lago del Destino desde hace 500 AÑOS, y guiar a Avalon a los dignos de ello.

-Pero hemos visto todas y cada una de tus acciones durante el viaje– continuó el hombre –y observamos como fuiste capaz de desobedecer al destino, a la misma fuerza por la cual fuiste creada, cambiaste el porvenir de Asakura Yoh, príncipe del Norte…

-Y ¿cuál se supone que era ese destino?– interrumpió la rubia –morir a manos de un montón de malvados hechiceros, yo no lo iba a permitir, si podía evitarlo no lo dejaría morir.

-¡Silencio!– clamó la blanca mujer –que insolencia interrumpir las palabras de los dioses de Avalon.

-Además ese era tu deber– continuó el padre de la rubia –permanecer como una simple espectadora de los hechos, ese ha sido un pacto hecho por Avalon, estar siempre al margen, acaso sientes más poder que la fuerza del destino, Ana deberías avergonzarte de tus palabras, de haber cambiado el destino de ese humano, cuando tendría que haber muerto.

-Asakura Yoh, moriría, sus compañeros llegarían hasta aquí y a ellos les otorgaríamos las LUCES DEL NORTE, serían los mensajeros de la esperanza y el poder de las luces se pagaría con la sangre del príncipe– extenuó la reina castaña.

-En otras palabras la historia cambió en el punto donde tu lo salvaste y todo esta rescribiéndose sin poder adivinar lo que pasará– siguió el rey.

-Comprendo, dejarlo morir, para pagar con su sangre, pero ¿por qué él?– cuestionó la sacerdotisa apretando con fuerza el rosario que pendía de su cuello.

-Tu misma lo elegiste Ana– añadió el rey –sabes muy bien que ningún humano puede tener la osadía de poner sus ojos en la princesa de Avalon y tu lo permitiste, en ese momento…

-Pero la profecía era cierta– volvió a interrumpir con desconcierto.

-¿De que profecía hablas?– quiso saber su madre.

-La dicha por aquella reina, la del hombre que me amaría, y él conocería mi nombre, sin habérselo dicho nadie.

-Dices que ese príncipe sabía tu nombre, ¿estás segura?

-Por eso los recibí, yo no creía que hubiese llegado el momento de encontrarme con los herederos de la leyenda pero él me llamó Ana y dice que lo escuchó en sus sueños, además…– habló temerosa –yo también…lo amo, por eso más que por cualquier otra cosa no podía dejarlo morir, mis sentimientos son más fuertes que la magia, que su destino, que la muerte, merezco un poderoso castigo, pero amo a Yoh– esas palabras los dejaron impactados, cómo aceptar una aberración tal, podría haber desarrollado una simpatía pero que lo amara era inconcebible.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?– exclamó fúrico el soberano levantándose de su trono con la clara intención de golpear a la rubia.

-No la toques– detuvo su compañera –Ana– comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad en tanto el hombre volvía a su lugar controlando su sentir –tus sentimientos pueden ser muy poderosos, yo esperaba tus palabras, después de todo eres mi hija y lo esperaba pero entiende una cosa…cuando un ser inmortal, como lo eres tu, ama de verdad, ese sentimiento no se terminará nunca, vivirá por la eternidad, si tu lo conservas en tu corazón, lo proteges y cultivas no te dejará jamás, existirá en ti siempre, siempre Ana– concluyó mirándola con comprensión.

-Lo sé y es tal como quiero tener este sentimiento, intacto, amando eternamente a Yoh– contestó la chica rubia.

-Sí, y es maravilloso, pero…con los humanos nunca pasará igual– refirió la diosa de Avalon –los sentimientos de ellos son aún más efímeros que sus vidas, lo que ellos entienden por amor nace y muere con mucha facilidad, y aun sintiéndolo éste acaba junto con sus ciclos vitales, son pocos los capaces de tener un sentimiento eterno, uno que nunca muera, porque su corazón no es eterno ni mucho menos fuerte.

-Yoh me ama puedo jurarlo– reclamó Ana llorando.

-Escucha las palabras de tu madre, el que lo ames es un error, cada beso suyo quemará tu corazón y cada pensamiento de amor desgarrará tu alma, en cambio cuando él se vaya de Avalon se verá obligado a olvidarte y lo hará…en los brazos de una humana, hasta el fin de sus días y tu lo amarás por la eternidad– la rubia calló de rodillas para llorar desconsolada, ante las incrédulas miradas de los dioses de Avalon.

E – e – E

Ninguno de los presentes podía retirar su mirada de todos lo detalles del lugar donde se encontraban, una habitación amplia, de paredes de blanco mármol, todos los muros se encontraban adornados por rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros formando elaboradas figuras, la muchacha de cabellos castaños los contemplaba en silencio hasta que al fin se decidió a hablarles:

-Son sellos– murmuró señalando las figuras –ellos evitan la entrada al palacio de cualquier magia, por eso los dioses de Avalon pueden conocer todos los movimientos del mundo exterior, pero ni el mago más poderoso podría saber cuanto sucede en nuestro palacio.

-Es en verdad maravilloso– dijo la princesa de celestes cabellos.

-De seguro sus altezas jamás habían imaginado un lugar como este– refirió Mirina contemplando el asombro en sus invitados –nuestro reino ha estado oculto por más de mil años, por eso a mi también me asombra conocer a los humanos, no comprendía como eran los seres mortales.

-No entiendo– exclamó Len –acaso usted…

-Así es príncipe Len– interrumpió la castaña –quienes vivimos en Avalon no conocemos la muerte– ante aquel enunciado Yoh se puso muy pálido y comenzaba a comprender el extraño comportamiento de Ana.

-Es muy raro que a pesar de la simpatía que mi hermana le tiene no se lo haya dicho príncipe Yoh– comentó la muchacha viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Conoces el nombre de todos nosotros?– cuestionó Horo sin permitir al heredero del trono del Norte reaccionar.

-Asi es su alteza Horokeu, sus nombres, sus vidas, sus secretos– concluyó mirando a Len y Pilika.

-¿Cómo es posible?– quizo saber Lizerg –acaso nos has vigilado a lo largo de nuestro camino.

-No– dijo acercándose a la puerta–, únicamente los soberanos de Avalon pueden vigilar a quienes ellos deseen pero yo soy una vidente y puedo percibir todos los hechos de su vida, pero sus futuros son inciertos, es extraño, hace unos días eran muy claros– las cinco personas se quedaron observando a la joven en silencio –bueno, como mi hermana va a tardarse bastante mis padres me encomendaron la misión de mostrarles nuestro reino, síganme por favor.

-Un momento– contuvo Yoh –¿quiénes son sus padres Lady Mirina?

-Quiénes van a ser sino los dioses de Avalon, soberanos de este reino desde los tiempos de las guerras entre los cuatro reinos cardinales– contestó amablemente.

A sus palabras les siguió un pesado silencio causado por la sorpresa que todos acababan de recibir, sin embargo la joven de cabellos castaños no reparó en esa reacción y continuó su camino hacia el exterior del palacio donde ya los esperaba la comitiva que los había recibido, pero esta vez sin los corceles que montaban hacia un rato.

-Lo mejor para conocer un poco de Avalon es caminar, ya después volveremos a necesitar de una montura– comentó la joven vidente –es más práctico mostrarles algunos sitios, porque para ver el reino completo se necesitaría un largo tiempo, tal vez años, además hay lugares donde ningún mortal debe de estar.

Después de aquella declaración siguieron a la joven por un camino completamente contrario al seguido para entrar al palacio, cruzaron un puente mucho más largo que los dos anteriores, al final de éste había un maravilloso prado lleno de flores de hermosos colores, era un terreno mucho más grande del que habían visto anteriormente, la más sorprendida con aquella vista era la peli azul joven del reino Sur.

-Disculpe Lady Mirina– dijo con educación la muchacha –¿puedo quedarme un momento en aquel sitio?

-Por supuesto alteza, puede quedarse cuanto desee, yo dirigiré a los príncipes y enviaré por usted más tarde, príncipe Len, ¿por qué no acompaña a Lady Pilika? Así no me sentiré mal por abandonarla– propuso la hermana de la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno– comenzó a decir con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas– si ella está de acuerdo…

-Claro– exclamó la joven princesa sin darle tiempo de contestar y comenzó a caminar con presuroso paso hacia el prado. Ante aquella escena la joven sonrió y continuó con su camino, los demás la siguieron a excepción de Horo- Horo quien se quedó mirando a la pareja que caminaba sobre la verde alfombra de pasto.

-No debe preocuparse tanto por ellos príncipe Horokeu, continuemos– dijo la de castaños cabellos animando al muchacho quien dejó escapar un, casi imperceptible, suspiro y volvió a andar junto al grupo.

E – e – E

Pilika y Len caminaban por entre los campos de flores, la joven del cabello celeste miraba con detalle cada lugar, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa al muchacho que caminaba a su lado, él la miraba con sus ojos de oro líquido y aunque permanecía con su rostro serio cada vez que ella lo veía correspondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas el reino del Sur?– preguntó la princesa con un dejo de tristeza –no fuiste muchas veces.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente– continúo él en tanto la veía sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso roble –grabé en mi memoria cada segundo pasado en ese sitio, en realidad antes no entendía el por qué– explicó sentándose junto a ella –pero ahora lo entiendo, no era exactamente el reino lo que no deseaba olvidar, era a ti– concluyó para besarla con suavidad. Sin embargo, ese momento fue interrumpido por las melodiosas risas de unas bellas jóvenes.

-Espero que sus altezas puedan perdonar nuestra interrupción– explicó la más alta de las hadas, una mujer de tez muy blanca y cabello negro como la tierra, con una cálida sonrisa –teníamos curiosidad y las más pequeñas no podían esperar ¿no es cierto?– preguntó a unas niñas a su lado, todas eran muy parecidas y portaban vestidos de brillantes colores, como si hubiesen sido hechos con las mismas flores que cubrían aquel campo.

-No se preocupen– murmuró Pilika algo avergonzada –también nosotros hemos sentido cierta curiosidad al verlas.

-Lo imaginábamos, por eso nos acercamos, además siempre es maravilloso contemplar un amor verdadero, más cuando vienen de un mundo tan convulsionado, por favor acepten este presente, cada una de nosotras ha cuidado con devoción de una de estas flores– la pareja miró el ramillete de flores de color, rojo, azul, amarillo, lila y múltiples tonos.

-Son tan bellas– elogió la peli azul –¿saben? en el reino del Sur, de donde yo vengo, no había muchas flores, era un clima casi siempre frío, entre las flores que vi, jamás encontré unas similares, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Son pensamientos– respondió una de las más jóvenes –cada una hace rememorar un momento distinto de nuestra vida, por eso sus colores son tan diversos.

-Muchas gracias, yo soy del reino del Este y aunque ahí el clima permitía el crecimiento de grandes variedades de flores nunca vi unas más bellas que éstas– sonrió el muchacho.

-Nos hacen muy felices al aceptar nuestro obsequio, por favor sean fuertes, cuiden de ese amor que ha florecido como estos campos y sobre todo, nunca pierdan la esperanza y busquen en su amor el valor que pueda faltarles, ahora debemos irnos– concluyó la que parecía la portavoz del grupo, pero una hada muy pequeña soltó la mano de la joven y se acercó a los príncipes.

-También quería decir algo– murmuró con cristalina voz e inocente tono la más pequeñita –si pueden ayuden a la princesa de Avalon a ser fuerte y defender su amor, ella necesita tanto de amigos como todos, ella es frágil, pero sus sentimientos verdaderos y firmes, eso es lo realmente importante en el amor, adiós– finalizó para volver a tomar la mano de quien la esperaba y todas se fueron caminando juntas para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-Ana, ella es la princesa, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo?– extenuó Pilika, pensativamente.

-Hay muchos misterios alrededor de ella, tal como los que existen en torno a su reino, de seguro no está en manos de Lady Ana estar junto a Yoh, a veces el amor sólo nos depara sufrimiento– comentó el joven de mirada de oro sin ver a la mujer quien lo acompañaba.

-No digas eso Len, siempre hay esperanza para el amor que ha florecido a pesar de la adversidad– aseguró la peli azul sonriéndole para después compartir un beso son el príncipe.

E – e – E

Los tres príncipes continuaron su camino viendo aquel maravilloso reino, caminaron campos de maravilloso verdor, en uno de ellos encontraron una manada de unicornios de blancura espectacular, sus cuernos de oro y plata resplandecían de forma deslumbrante, Lizerg se acercó a los fantásticos equino, uno de ellos se acercó a él y dejó que el príncipe de verdes cabellos le acariciara.

-Presienten un corazón tierno y pleno– explicó Mirina con calma en tanto se acercaba al muchacho –su corazón solo tiene una angustia, el bienestar de los seres queridos, por ahora muy lejos.

-De verdad conoce mucho de nosotros, podría saber si ella está bien– comunicó el príncipe del Oeste con un poco de preocupación mezclada con nostalgia.

-Bueno– dijo la muchacha castaña –veo a una hermosa joven de plateados cabellos, ha pasado días frente a esa ventana por donde vio partir al amor de su vida, está bien, pero su corazón está despedazado por la angustia, tiene esperanza y es fuerte porque confía… en ti– concluyó para abrir sus ojos.

Los otros príncipes se habían asombrado ante aquellas palabras de la vidente las cuales parecían calmar y entristecer, al mismo tiempo, a quien se las había dirigido, Yoh se dio cuenta de que la joven de Avalon hablaba de la prometida del peli verde y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con ese príncipe acerca de la joven a quien amaba y la historia de su relación, sintió entonces una profunda tristeza y miró hacia el lejano castillo de cristal pensando en Ana y rogando que el tiempo fuera más veloz al pasar para al fin reencontrarse con ella.

E – e – E

Continuaron con aquel paseo en donde Lizerg y Horo- Horo parecían sentirse bien, pero Yoh no podía disfrutarlo a causa de sus pensamientos tan lejanos de cuanto ahora le sucedía, pero siguió a su guía y a sus compañeros, después de atravesar unas pequeñas laderas llegaron a un pequeño prado con varios sauces que rodeaban melancólicamente un pequeño manantial, un poco alejados del espejo de agua pastaban unos caballos de color azabache ya ensillados y listos para recibir a sus jinetes.

-Como pueden ver ya nos esperaban, dentro de poco llegarán la princesa Pilika y el príncipe Len, ya envié por ellos– explicó sonriendo –descansemos un rato.

Todos se sentaron en la suave alfombra que era aquel hermoso pasto, Yoh se recostó y comenzó a ver las suaves nubes blancas que de vez en cuando interrumpían el azul del cielo, entonces por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde el instante en el cual se separó de Ana se sintió en paz.

-Eres de naturaleza soñadora, vives el momento, necesitas alguien realista, tal vez por eso crees encontrar a tu complemento en mi hermana, ella necesita alas y tu alguien que de vez en cuando te regrese a la tierra– le murmuró Mirina en tanto miraba también al cielo –olvida esos sueños, no es posible príncipe Asakura, ella no es para ti, por desgracia el amor de ustedes es un imposible– clamó la joven viéndolo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo qué te hice para considerarme malo para ella– reclamó el castaño sentándose para mirarla de frente.

-No, me caes bien, eres sincero y fuerte, amable, valiente, pero nada de eso es suficiente, existen límites y prohibiciones, Ana está prohibida, es intocable y lejana, siento ser cruel pero esa es la verdad, lo lamento.

-Dime cuanto sabes, dime las razones por las cuales no podríamos estar juntos, es porque ella es la princesa de Avalon, es por su inmortalidad.

-Yoh, tu y ella son de mundos diferentes, no veo a Ana viviendo como mortal condenada a una efímera existencia y tu tienes un destino y un deber por cumplir, si esperas hasta que te topes de frente con cuanto los separa sufrirás más te será más fácil entender si te resignas de una vez.

-Lo siento, no puedo, ya estoy enamorado de ella y ese amor que ella también me tiene me permite continuar, además no me gusta rendirme, la amo por eso sé que todo estará bien– dijo él sonriendo, Mirina no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

E – e – E

En tanto ellos hablaban Lizerg se había quedado dormido, la tranquilidad de haber vuelto a saber de su prometida lo hacía sentirse ligero y concilió un sueño dulce y pacífico, no pasó lo mismo con el peli azul muchacho quien no pudo quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, prefirió admirar el paisaje, acercarse a los caballos y al fin colocó su mirada en el pequeño manantial rodeado por los sauces, entonces sintió algo muy extraño, como si alguien lo llamara, como un leve susurro, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla y reflejarse el la superficie cristalina.

Pudo verse a sí mismo, pero de pronto ya no era a él a quien veía, era una imagen que había olvidado:

_Era la primera vez que intentaba cabalgar tenía como cinco años y le daba mucho miedo, pero su padre era un hombre muy exigente y no le permitiría continuar evadiendo esa situación, miraba al potro color chocolate y no podía evitar un ligero temblor en sus manos._

_-Horokeu, si tienes miedo no lo intentes, él lo sabrá– dijo una ruda voz detrás de él, se trataba de su padre el soberano del Sur quien lo miraba con dureza._

_-No tengo miedo– dijo el niño ofendido y subió de un salto al equino, tomó las riendas y dio la orden al caballo, pero este ni siquiera se movió, lo intentó varias veces pero nada pasó._

_-Te lo dije, él no siente don de mando en quien le está dando ordenes– dijo el rey subiendo a otro caballo de color negro y pasó a su hijo a su propia montura, el niño se asombró por la acción._

_-Prometo que lo lograré, algún día estarás orgulloso de mí– expresó el niño y lo sorprendió sentir en su hombro la mano de su padre._

_-Siempre voy a estar orgulloso de mi hijo– dijo el hombre con un gran sentimiento en su voz, aunque la expresión de su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo._

-Fue la única vez que me expresó su cariño– murmuró el muchacho en tanto una lágrima caía de sus ojos, ésta calló al manantial y el agua mostró otra imagen.

Él de diez años, caminando por un pasillo del palacio que fuera su hogar, iba malhumorado y algo triste hacia él se acercó una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos celestes ataviada con un bello vestido de un leve color lila, ella se acercó a él con una tierna sonrisa:

_-Y ahora, ¿Cuál fue el reto de hoy? Eh Horo– cuestionó llevándolo a una enorme sala en donde ambos se sentaron en tanto una sirvienta traía cosas para curarlo._

_-Ay mamá volví a perder pero estaba seguro de poder montar el caballo de Len, Yoh si pudo– relató con tristeza –pero a mí me tiró– la madre del niño sólo movió la cabeza en tanto limpiaba los rasguños de la cara y los brazos de su hijo._

_-No entiendo por qué siempre deben estar compitiendo por algo, mejor traten de ser buenos amigos, algún día cada uno de ustedes será el soberano de su reino, ojala desde ahora forjaran una amistad duradera, para que no haya nunca más haya guerras absurdas._

_-Lo sé y es sencillo con Yoh y Lizerg, pero Len es demasiado erogante– aseguró con una cara seria que lo hacía ver gracioso._

_-Vaya no querrás decir "arrogante"– rió la reina acariciando el cabello del muchachito._

_-Sí eso, el caso es que no es fácil llevarse bien con él._

_-Es un niño un poco retraído y solitario, pero cuando juegan juntos se ve muy feliz, Pilika piensa que en el fondo es muy amable, por favor hijo, intenta ser un buen amigo para todos ellos, ahora vete y ya sabes cuida mucho a tu hermanita._

-Sí mamá, iré a jugar con ellos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo nuevo y no te preocupes siempre cuido de Pilika.

-Ella siempre era tan dulce, me daba consejos, nos quería por igual, jamás volveré a ver a mi madre– decía sin dejar de ver el agua donde ya había empezado a formarse otra imagen gracias a otra lágrima del joven.

E – e – E

Lizerg despertó y vio a Yoh quien hablaba con la vidente, pero no encontró al príncipe del Sur, se levantó y observó que éste permanecía de pie cerca del manantial que habían visto, se acercó a él, pero algo lo sorprendió, estaba llorando.

-Horo- Horo ¿qué te pasa?– quiso saber el muchacho en tanto veía como el peli azul se ponía de rodillas a la orilla del estanque en tanto sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo hacia el agua, un movimiento del muchacho puso en guardia a Lizerg quien lo sostuvo antes de que se arrojara al agua y empezó a pedir ayuda pues a duras penas lo sostenía en tanto el joven permanecía en un extraño trance.

La joven vidente se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y corrió a auxiliar al príncipe de verdes cabellos, tomó de los hombros a Horo y le pidió al muchacho del Este lo soltara, quien lo hizo aún muy asustado, Yoh se acercó desconcertado por la situación y ambos vieron como la joven continuaba sosteniendo al príncipe del Sur, al fin logró alejarlo de las aguas y le murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo escuchar y el de cabello celeste cayó al suelo, sus amigos corrieron a él y se percataron de que se había quedado dormido, mientras la muchacha se inclinó sobre el estanque y dijo:

-No puedo dejar que lo hechices Tristana, tiene un destino que cumplir– de las aguas salió una hermosa mujer que la miró algo molesta pero al final hizo una reverencia.

-Quién en Avalon desobedecería las palabras de su alteza, siento haberla importunado– concluyó volviendo a desaparecer.

-Pero ¿Qué fue eso?

-El Hada de la Nostalgia, ella vive aquí en el Manantial de la Tristeza, lo siento pero le puse una trampa al príncipe Horokeu– comentó la muchacha mirando al joven dormido sobre la hierba –me di cuenta de la gran tristeza que se encontraba invadiendo su corazón, él no era capaz de extenuarla por temor a seguir dañando a su pequeña hermana, pero su alma se estaba ahogando, por eso los traje aquí, todos tenemos cosas, momentos y personas a quienes hemos perdido, recordarlas es normal, pero cuando suprimimos sus recuerdos por considerarlos demasiado dolorosos los convertimos en una pesada nostalgia que poco a poco destroza el corazón, cuando alguien cuya alma está atrapada de esa manera se acerca al estanque, Tristana lo percibe y pone en marcha su conjuro, te llama, te acercas al manantial y vez en lugar de tu reflejo la imagen de algo que has perdido y lógicamente lloras, si una lágrima cae en el agua da fuerzas al hechizo y se forman uno tras otro más remembranzas el conjuro se hace más fuerte y te atrae al agua donde al final mueres ahogado, siento decirlo pero se divierte con ello, es bastante cruel.

-Entonces ¿por qué arriesgó a Horo de esa forma?– cuestionó Lizerg.

-La nostalgia y la tristeza mal encaminadas no hacen sino debilitar el alma y volvernos seres sin sentimientos, no podía permitir tal cosa, si él es fuerte reconstruirá su reino y con el tiempo recuperará cuanto a perdido en sabiduría y felicidad, nadie puede imaginar cuanto dolor lleva dentro, el precio cobrado es desmesuradamente grande, le fue arrebatado demasiado, pero debe luchar por volver a reír y recuperar su vida– explicó ella asombrando a los muchachos con tan sabias y hermosas palabras.

Al poco rato de ello dos bellos corceles llegaron al lugar y en ellos venían Len y Pilika, para entonces Horo- Horo había despertado y decía sentirse tranquilo, no recordaba nada, según sus memorias al llegar ahí se había quedado dormido, pero todos se daban cuanta que la sombra que opacaba su mirada se había esfumado en la sonrisa plena de la princesa del Sur se podía ver como ella también había notado aquel cambio en su hermano.

E – e – E

Con ayuda de los caballos recorrieron una gran extensión de las montañas y después decidieron regresar pues de acuerdo con Mirina ya todo estaría arreglado para cuando arribaran al lugar, recorrieron otros paisajes con una espectacular belleza y entraron por un camino distinto a los recorridos anteriormente, pero al final volvieron a encontrarse en la estancia de la gran puerta tras la cual se encontraban los dioses de Avalon, apenas se habían instalado en una cómoda sala cuando Mirina se acercó a la puerta y los sorprendió mucho verla abrirla pero más ver salir a la rubia sacerdotisa por ella –como verán el futuro inmediato es mucho más sencillo de predecir– habló con una sonrisa la vidente –tardaste mucho Ana– extenuó Mirina.

-Lo sé pero había mucho de que hablar– explicó Ana con una voz neutra y un semblante inexpresivo, sus ropas se habían cambiado por un vestido del mismo color que el de su hermana, miró a los príncipes y haciendo una reverencia ante ellos declaró– altezas, se me ha enviado para anunciarles que su misión ha sido aceptada como valida, me han pedido que mañana al amanecer los conduzca al templo de la luz, donde mis…– ella encontró dificultad en continuar pero lo hizo –mis padres, los dioses de Avalon– al no verlos sorprenderse comprendió que ya se habían enterado de quién era ella por lo cual continuó con más desenvoltura– les recibirán y evaluaran al elegido para tomar las LUCES DEL NORTE, su alteza el principe Asakura Yoh, yo como princesa de Avalon y futura soberana lo guiaré me disculpo por no poder llevarles ante ellos, pero sólo el portador de las luces y los soberanos de los reinos cardinales pueden hablarles, pero a través de mí les dan la más cordial bienvenida y si me permiten les guiare a sus habitaciones.

Cuando concluyó Yoh trató de acercarse a ella, pero la muchacha al ver su intención dio la espalda y salió del cuarto seguida por su hermana, el iba a protestar pero Len lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño, él chico del norte lo miró, en tanto el oji dorado sólo meneaba su cabeza negativamente.

Fue hasta ese momento que Yoh comprendió por completo el por qué del muro que Ana había intentado interponer entre ambos, lo imposible de su relación, ahora entendía por qué ese frío comportamiento con él, la razón de las lágrimas de la joven al llegar a aquel mágico reino habían quedado más que claras, se sentía incapacitado de intentar algo, sí, él era un príncipe pero ella…una divinidad este era un poderoso castigo para su corazón, no sabía como tomar la situación, en ese instante se le presentaba la plática sostenida con la hermana de Ana, se sentía tan poca cosa, pensaba una y otra vez en lo poco que puede hacer un humano CUANDO LOS DIOSES HABLAN.

**Contunuará...**

BUENO SÓLO ME QUEDA DESPEDIRME, Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO QUERIDOS MIAUSES.


	13. EL LAGO DEL OLVIDO

**HOLA:**

**PARA QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR LO MISMO DE CADA CAPÍTULO, PERO YA NO SOY DUEÑA DE MI TIEMPO Y LO PEOR ES QUE CUANDO ESCRIBO SE ME ATRAVIEZAN MILES DE IDEAS DE CUALQUIERA DE MIS TANTAS HISTORIAS, UNAS DE MIS FICS Y OTRAS NO, POR LO TANTO SÓLO PUEDO PROMETER UNA COSA... TERMINAR EL FIC, ADEMÁS NO PUEDO DEJARLO A MEDIAS DESPUÉS DE TANTO TRABAJO, ASÍ QUE POR ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN, BUENO DEJEMOS LOS CHOROS Y PASEN A LEER, NO LES QUITO MÁS EL TIEMPO, POR CIERTO LEAN AL FINAL DEL FIC OTROS DETALLES.**

**CAP. 13 – EL LAGO DEL OLVIDO.**

El amplio pasillo de paredes brillantes conducía a siete personas, al frente de dicho grupo se encontraban dos jóvenes de largos y vaporosos vestidos, eran unos trajes sin mangas y que se descubrían a la altura de los hombros, donde un hermoso encaje plateado abrillantaba sus figuras, uno de ellas tenía un largo y brillante cabello castaño, tan hermoso como el resplandeciente cabello dorado de quien la acompañaba, por largo rato recorrieron el andador, hasta llegar a donde el camino se dividía en dos corredores.

-Ana– dijo la joven castaña –yo llevaré a los príncipes del Sur y a su alteza del Oeste, por favor tu guía a los demás– aclaró la muchacha, ya había comenzado a andar cuando volvió a girar para decirle –y te ruego no te distraigas y vayas a tu habitación tan pronto como puedas.

-Como digas Mirina– contestó Ana mientras veía a su hermana adentrarse en el pasillo de la derecha y ella tomaba el de la izquierda seguida por los dos príncipes que quedaban.

-Por aquí, por favor altezas– murmuró Ana con un tono tan educado como solemne y frío, haciéndoles saber a ellos como había cambiado su relación, principalmente con el joven príncipe del Norte.

E – e – E

Caminaron por el amplio pasillo de luminosas paredes de cristal el cual se percibía circular además de no parecer acabar jamás, el sitio se iba oscureciendo más a cada paso, al fin estaba tan oscuro que sólo se podía ver el camino gracias a la luz de llamas de color azul colocadas en pebeteros de oro colgados en las paredes.

Llegaron hasta una amplia puerta de fina madera de caoba en la cual brillaba un escudo que simulaba una llama de color dorado ante la cual se detuvo la rubia, se giró con gracia y lentitud para mirar a los príncipes por primera vez en todo el recorrido –su alteza– mencionó dirigiéndose a Len –la primera vez que el rey del Este estuvo aquí, se quedó en esta misma habitación, espero la encuentre de su agrado– dijo Ana y con sólo un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió –si necesita algo sólo es necesario que piense en ello, mañana al amanecer vendré por usted para conducirlo a la ceremonia de las luces.

-Comprendo, se lo agradezco princesa– respondió el muchacho haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

En cuanto entró y la puerta se cerró con delicadeza, la doncella volvió a ponerse en camino, siendo seguida por el príncipe del Norte, quien la miraba incesante, a cada instante en la mente del muchacho se formaban frases las cuales desechaba de inmediato, deseaba hablarle, dirigirse a ella, pero en realidad no sabía cómo, ese silencio era desesperante y enloquecedor, era como si ambos caminarán sin tener conciencia de la existencia del otro, pero vaya si él sabía con quien estaba y eso lo estaba desquiciando, no paraba de pensar en qué hacer hasta el instante cuando ella se detuvo ante una puerta exactamente igual a la de la habitación en donde se había quedado Len, pero en ésta la llama era de color naranja.

-Su alteza– empezó a hablar la joven de improviso haciendo que el corazón del muchacho latiera con fuerza, pero la inclinada mirada de la chica no le daba una buena señal –cuando el soberano del Norte tuvo la oportunidad de venir a Avalon estuvo en esta habitación, espero le guste y ya sabe que hacer si acaso necesitara algo– concluyó abriendo la puerta de la misma forma para después dar la espalda al castaño, estaba por irse cuando sintió su brazo atrapado por la mano de Yoh.

-¿No merezco acaso más palabras que esas…Ana?– exclamó al fin el príncipe sin pensar un segundo en sus vocablos y jalando hacia él a la muchacha, quedando los dos tan cerca que cada uno percibía el calor del otro.

-Te lo ruego Yoh– comenzó a decir la muchacha aparentando en su voz una calma que ya no sentía –déjame ir, pensé que ya habías comprendido lo irracional de cuanto sientes por mí –siguió diciendo casi ahogada por el temor de que el muchacho escuchara como su corazón latía por su causa –no puedes ni debes amarme…

-Exacto– dijo rodeando la cintura de la princesa volviendo nada la mínima distancia entre ambos –no debo amarte, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, te amo Ana– susurró en su oído haciendo a la rubia temblar de emoción.

-Pero…¿me amarás siempre?, ¿aún sino estoy contigo?, ¿me seguirás amando aunque no volvamos a vernos?– cuestionó ella con un, casi imperceptible, temblor en su voz y tratando de alejarse de su captor –Contéstame, ¿lo harás?

-Sí– respondió sin reflexionar un instante y evitando que la doncella se separara de él –lo único que nos separa es que no soy digno de ti, de una diosa, pero en realidad no me importa el castigo que caiga sobre mi al amarte, voy a amarte eternamente.

-Eso es una mentira– reclamó Ana tratando de alejarse de él de nuevo, forcejeando un poco y rindiéndose al final –aún si tu corazón pudiera amarme hasta el final de tus días, junto con tu vida moriría tu amor– Yoh escuchaba sus palabras con un dolor tan terrible que lo hizo perder un poco de fuerza en su abrazo.

-Quieres decir que como yo no soy inmortal no puedo…– dijo acabando de liberar a la joven, pero sin alejarse de ella.

-Así es, el corazón de los mortales es débil, me olvidaras, en los brazos de una humana– dijo sin poder evitar un tono ácido –y en cambio el amor que te tengo permanecerá en mi para siempre, marchitará mi alma y me hará sufrir, un eterno suplicio…

-Yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti– clamó el joven defendiéndose –¿por qué dudas de mi amor?– le reclamó tomándola de los hombros para que sus miradas se encontraran –Juro que este amor es eterno, tal vez muera cuando mi corazón no lata más, pero sé que en algún lugar este sentimiento se quedará intacto, para siempre, tal vez en tu corazón inmortal vivirán tu amor y el mío– dijo para abrazarla con firmeza y comenzar a besarla primero con dulzura y luego con pasión, ella correspondió, sin titubear, las dulces caricias que le brindaban los labios del castaño.

Se separaron un instante y él se percató de las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de la muchacha, el borró con un beso una de ellas, y recorrió el camino de la lágrima hasta llegar a los labios de la muchacha los cuales continuó besando con mucha pasión, ella parecía asombrada por aquel nuevo beso, pero pronto respondió de igual forma, brindándole toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos con cada roce de sus labios, con un fuego que ardía desde lo más profundo de su pecho y el cual los consumía a ambos, poco a poco se separaron para respirar agitadamente y mirarse a los ojos, Yoh casi de inmediato la atrajo hacia si, colocando su boca en el cuello de la rubia para comenzar a besarlo, sus besos fueron bajando hasta acariciar la suave piel de los hombros de Ana quien suspiraba agradada por cuanto él le hacía sentir, al fin tuvo fuerzas para obligarse y obligarlo a separarse de ella y se alejó para mirarlo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre la verdad de mis palabras?– refirió la de dorado cabello mirándolo fijamente, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del muchacho y ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro sin separar sus cuerpos ni un milímetro.

-Sí, exponme a cualquier prueba, yo la haré para demostrarte que de verdad te amo, no me importa que nunca podamos estar juntos, voy a amarte siempre.

-Como gustes Yoh, no quería arriesgarte a ello, pero es cuanto puedo hacer para demostrarte que los juramentos no sirven de nada ante nuestra causa perdida– concluyó separándose de él, pero tomando de la mano al príncipe y sin soltarlo le dio la espalada –todavía puedes arrepentirte– murmuró con tranquilidad.

-No Ana, vamos– concluyó y apenas habían sonado sus palabras cuando una luz de color azul los envolvía para desaparecer.

E – e – E

Ante la sorpresa de Yoh, en cuanto abrió sus ojos se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente, era un paisaje de verdes pastos donde los prados estaban cubiertos de flores de belleza sublime, por muy absurdo e increíble que sonara era un lugar aún más bello que los parajes visitados por él ese día, muy cerca de donde se encontraban comenzaba un maravilloso lago de aguas tranquilas, el cual por cierto le recordó mucho el lugar en que había conocido a Ana, era un autentico espejo de agua, los árboles de las orillas del bello lago eran frondosos y llenos de vida reflejada en el verdor de sus hojas, todo aquello era retocado por los brillos dorados, casi anaranjados del atardecer.

-Pero ¿cómo puede ser?…– cuestionó Yoh perplejo en tanto tallaba sus ojos y volteaba a su lado en donde la rubia princesa permanecía de pie todavía sosteniendo su mano.

-En este lugar puedo ocupar mis poderes plenamente– comentó Ana acercándose más al joven en una íntima calidez –puedo ocupar hechizos de desplazamiento y de clarividencia que en no me son permitidos en el mundo de los mortales.

-Entiendo– murmuró el príncipe con una ligera sombra de tristeza cubriendo su mirada, el conocimiento de la verdad de los poderes de la muchacha y lo insignificante que era a su lado –y ¿qué hacemos aquí?– preguntó confundido y tratando de disimular el dolor de entender cada vez de manera más aplastante la verdad de lo imposible de ese amor.

-Este es EL LAGO DEL OLVIDO– dijo mirando las aguas frente a ellos en tanto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh –veras, cuando algún mortal entra en él, cualquier amor que se hubiese incrustado en su corazón es borrado para siempre de su alma y su memoria– él la vio petrificado por las terribles palabras.

-¿Quieres que mi amor por ti desaparezca?– cuestionó dolido el joven.

-No es eso precisamente lo que creo, te contaré:

"Hace muchos miles de años existió una mujer que se enamoró locamente de un hombre, su amor era puro, grande, hermoso, pero... no correspondido, el dolor de esa joven era tan inmenso que utilizó todos sus conocimientos para borrar de su corazón ese amor dañino, aprendió hechicería con tal de lograrlo, al fin consiguió el conocimiento necesario para crear una pócima capaz de despejar su sufrimiento.

"La realización de la pócima era complicada y lenta, por ello le llevó mucho tiempo, durante ese periodo conoció a otra hechicera quien deseaba conseguir lo mismo, ambas se ayudaron, pero la segunda le dio la idea de esparcir la poción por todo un lago, para crear un manantial donde cualquiera con mal de amores pudiera encontrar consuelo a su desgracia, ambas trabajaron en ello por muchos años para lograrlo, al final la primera hechicera ya había logrado olvidar su fallido amor, aún así le pareció buena idea concluir con su proyecto.

"Así nació EL LAGO DEL OLVIDO, pero lo que no sabía la mujer es que su compañera no le ayudaba para crear una fuente de alivio, sino su venganza, pues cuando la buena hechicera dormía la otra modificaba los conjuros hasta que desvió el fin del embrujo, quien entrara a las aguas no sólo olvidaría el desafortunado amor que afligía su alma, sino que además no podría volver a sentir amor.

"Cuando la primera supo la verdad ya era muy tarde y un pueblo entero se había convertido en seres sin sentimientos a causa del lago, horrorizada por ello utilizó todas sus fuerzas y conocimientos en arreglar un poco ese mal, lanzó un conjuro nuevo con el cual el lago curaba a las personas que tuvieran un amor que les lastimara, siempre y cuando su amor fuera verdadero, de no ser así quien tuviera el infortunio de entrar al lago perdería ese amor junto con la capacidad de amar a alguien o algo.

"Ante el mal que representaba ese sitio, los dioses de Avalon decidieron traerlo aquí, lejos de los mortales y así salvarlos del peligro que era, aquí descubrieron que el efecto en los seres inmortales era distinto, por tener un alma más firme no les hacía olvidar un amor que les causaba dolor, pero lo convertía en un agradable recuerdo incapaz de lastimarlo.

"Desde entonces permanece aquí, aliviando los corazones de los seres inmortales que habitan en Avalon, pues ya ha habido quienes se han enamorado de algún mortal y ante lo imposible de su relación entran en el LAGO DEL OLVIDO, el cual cura un corazón lastimado por un amor no correspondido o borra el dolor de sentir un amor imposible".

-Yoh– continuó hablando la joven al concluir el relato –, si entras en el lago hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que olvides cuanto sientes por mí, en tu memoria ya no habrá nada que te haga pensar que alguna vez me amaste, nada quedará de ese sentimiento. La otra es, que no sólo perderás ese amor que sientes, también, si eso y tu corazón no fuesen lo suficientemente firmes y veraces, el sentimiento será arrancado junto con tu capacidad de amar, ¿comprendes?, sin embargo, cuando tu amor muera la herida que el dolor de no poder amarte ha hecho en mi alma se cauterizará, no se borrará nunca lo que siento, porque mi corazón es inmortal, pero ya no me dolerá, y aun cuando eso me ayude no puedo arriesgarte a que no conozcas un nuevo amor, el hecho de que no estés conmigo no me hace desear que no encuentres otra felicidad…

-Mi felicidad sólo la encontraría contigo Ana– explicó abrazándola –, como nuestro amor es imposible, yo no quiero tener ningún otro amor, pero si al entrar en ese lago te libero de un dolor por mí causado entonces lo haré.

-Pero yo no quiero eso– confirmó la muchacha acariciando la mejilla de su adorado príncipe –, Yoh, no te culpes por lo que despertaste en mi, por este amor, por favor jamás te sientas mal por ello.

-Como no hacerlo si yo soy el verdadero culpable– dijo estrechándola con fuerza para tratar de contener su llanto y detener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Ana –, tu me lo advertiste tantas veces…

-Si tu no me hubieras amado– comentó ella colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de Yoh –de igual forma me hubiera enamorado de ti, mi destino era amarte y ese no lo habría cambiado, te agradezco que me enseñaras lo que es amar y sentir, porque antes de encontrarte no conocía los sentimientos ni cuan hermosos pueden ser, no entendía nada acerca de los humanos, eres tu quien despertó mi alma y te lo agradezco, te amo y confío plenamente en ti, sé que la prueba de mañana la pasarás, estoy segura, te irás– dijo sin poder evitar que su tono se quebrara –, vencerás a Hao y te convertirás en soberano de tu reino. Para ese lugar vas a necesitar una reina y aunque yo no sea quien estará a tu lado, será un consuelo para mí saberte feliz…

-Mi corazón no tendría consuelo si te dejo con ese dolor– dijo recargando su frente en la de la joven en sus brazos –por eso, si puedo aliviarlo seré feliz, aunque no lo recuerde, aunque no sepa que te amé, me sentiré feliz de haber puesto un cierto remedio a tu sufrimiento, déjame demostrarte mi amor en este momento de esa forma.

-Entonces así se hará, yo entraré al lago contigo, a tu lado tal y como siempre quisiera estar– comentó ella separándose del abrazo y animándolo a caminar hasta el lago –, entraremos juntos, amándonos como lo hacemos y cuando salgas sin sentir nada por mí, yo sí voy a recordar a lo que te arriesgaste con tal de aliviar mi agonía– ambos se acercaron más y más a la orilla.

-Antes de entrar– expetó Yoh –¿no existe ni una posibilidad de salir con mis sentimientos intactos?– preguntó con una diminuta esperanza brillando en sus ojos del tono de la noche.

-No– murmuró Ana con el llanto presente de nuevo en su rostro y su voz apagada por la pena –para salir con ellos tan firmes como al entrar, tu corazón debería ser inmortal como el mío, es la inmortalidad lo que conserva el amor intacto a pesar del conjuro vertido en estas aguas.

-En pocas palabras no podría quedarme más claro que lo que nos separa es que yo sea un mortal ¿verdad?– la sacerdotisa sólo pudo mover su cabeza afirmativamente ante la imposibilidad de decir una sola palabra –entonces, déjame darte un último beso– pidió con ternura ya casi para entrar en el agua, la pareja se unió en un beso de verdadero amor para después dejarse caer juntos a las cristalinas aguas, donde sus figuras se sumergieron mientras moría el día y las estrellas se reflejaban en la superficie acuosa que quedó en calma después de envolver a los amantes.

E – e – E

Lentamente abrió sus ojos cuyos párpados le pesaban terriblemente, se levantó y se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que la envolvía, mitigada únicamente por la luz de la luna llena que resplandecía en el cielo cubierto de estrellas, miró hacia su lado derecho y vio al joven que yacía a su lado, parecía encontrarse dormido, lo observó y continuó sintiendo aquello que la agobiaba ese amor tan grande como asfixiante ante la imposibilidad de ser vivido plenamente, acomodó su cabello rubio antes de acercarse a él, mientras hacia esto el joven de castaños cabellos también despertó de su letargo, se irguió para quedar sentado sobre el césped, miró su propio cuerpo, extendió sus manos iluminadas por los rayos lunares y las observaba como tratando de verles algo diferente, después centró su mirada en la muchacha que lo acompañaba para referirle algunas palabras.

-¿Y bien?– cuestionó él para volver a mirarse buscando un cambio

-Tu dime– respondió ella inclinando su mirada pero de inmediato volvió a verlo, cuando él se aproximaba a gatas, ella se puso de pie de prisa y él la imitó, respiró hondo y formuló la pregunta, tonta para su razocinio, pero necesaria para su corazón –¿aún…aún sientes algo…por mí?– preguntó temerosa la joven, él se paró con firmeza y decisión justo frente a la rubia.

-No– contestó Yoh, pero primero desvió su mirada y la fijó en el lago.

-Me alegra– comentó Ana bajando su rostro para poner su vista en el suelo.

-Y…¿tu sientes algo?– quiso saber el príncipe del Norte con un tono tan tranquilo y serio que sonaba raro en él.

-Mis sentimientos estarán siempre aquí– explicó la sacerdotisa colocando su mano a la altura de su corazón cerrando sus ojos para evitar la mirada de los ojos negros del muchacho que... todavía eran su adoración, no deseaba que él se percatará de que en ella parecía no haber surtido ningún efecto el conjuro del lugar –sólo que…ya no duelen– murmuró tratando de parecer sincera, pero se daba cuenta de lo miserable de su falla cuando escuchó el débil tono con el cual habló –y ¿estás seguro de que ya no sientes nada?– mencionó al final.

-Sí– hablo sin perder de vista las aguas pintadas del azul de la luz lunar como si pensara en que había olvidado algo en ese sitio, parecía extrañado o confundido por algo dentro del lago–pero– volvió a referir mirándola directo a los ojos por primera vez y aún con ese tono que desencajaba tanto en él –vamos a probar– comentó tomando la barbilla de la princesa de Avalon quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a causa de lo sorpresivo que le pareció el movimiento, después él acercó sus labios a los de la chica con un cierto temor y al final… la besó, el beso fue tranquilo y suave y ella a pesar de su sorpresa cerró los ojos poco a poco, se separaron lentamente después del corto beso, sus miradas permanecían unidas como lo habían estado sus labios.

-¿Qué sentiste?– exclamó Ana con confundida voz a la cual trataba de hacer sonar tranquila.

-Bueno…nada– murmuró Yoh agachando su mirada y con un temblor apenas perceptible.

-Yo…tampoco sentí nada, imagino que tampoco si…– empezó a decir la rubia para abrazarlo, el joven sintió su corazón latir como un loco, tal como cuando unos instantes atrás había probado los labios de la mujer de dorados cabellos, pero continuaba tratando de mentirse a sí mismo, de acallar esa voz en su alma que le exigía estar junto a la joven.

-No, parece que…todo desapareció– explicó con dificulta el príncipe ahogado en sus sentimientos y ensordecido por los fuertes latidos en su pecho el cual ardía en deseos de volver a probar esos labios deliciosos de la rubia princesa en tanto se repetía una y otra vez que era absurdo cuanto estaba sintiendo –aunque no sé si tu estés segura– le extenuó.

-Claro– enunció Ana –mira– dijo volviendo a besarlo, de nuevo el beso fue tranquilo, pero pronto los brazos del muchacho la sostuvieron con fuerza y ambos profundizaron más el beso, no deseaban dejar de besarse y no hacían sino desbordar un profundo amor con cada caricia de sus bocas.

-No te engañes Ana– expresó el príncipe al oído de ella cuando el beso terminó –este amor sigue quemándome, te amo– murmuró posando sus labios en el hombro de la joven mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar el castaño cabello del muchacho.

-A mí también– dijo casi sin aliento a causa de la intensidad de cuanto sentía en esos instantes –, quise ocultarlo por qué creí que ya no sentías nada pero no es cierto– dijo extasiada por la sensación de los labios de Yoh sobre su cuello el ya no podía fingir más y ya no le parecía suficiente el poseer sólo la boca de la mujer amada por lo cual probaba su piel con éxtasis –hicimos todo por destruir esto pero no es posible, ámame Yoh, ya no puedo oponerme a ello– comentó tomando el rostro del joven para besarlo apasionadamente.

Él interrumpió el beso para llenar de besos el rostro de la rubia, ambos comenzaron a depositar besos en la cara del otro como si su vida dependiese de ello, Ana lo tiró sobre el césped y continuaron con los besos, se habían dado cuenta de que su amor era eterno, nada podría destruirlo en vista que ni siquiera había podido hacerlo la magia de EL LAGO DEL OLVIDO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN, Y AUNQUE NO LO MEREZCO POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS CUANDO TENGAN UN TIEMPITO, SE SIENTE MUY BIEN QUE LE ECHEN PORRAS A UNO O HASTA QUE LO CRITIQUEN, PERO CLARO NO ESTOY EN POSICIÓN DE EXIGIR NADA.**

**LEZ AGRADEZCO A HPCS2 Y MAJO-SONOLU POR SUS REVIEWS Y EL ÁNIMO QUE ME DAN PARA CONTINUAR Y DARLE UN RATITO A MI FIC, PERO YA VOY A PUBLICAR TODOS LO OTROS DETALLES Y LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS EN MI BLOG, LA DIRECCIÓN ES torneo de shamanes (todo junto) punto blogspot punto com, SI TIENEN DUDAS CHEQUEN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION Y AHÍ ESTÁ LA TAMBIÉN LA DIRECCIÓN.**

**YA SABEN NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO QUE OJALA SEA MUY PRONTO.**


End file.
